


Masks of the Heart

by Warriorbard2012



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alpha Maggie Sawyer, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, F/F, Omega Alex Danvers, See chapter notes for content warnings
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2019-10-16 07:43:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 42,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17545538
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warriorbard2012/pseuds/Warriorbard2012
Summary: On the evening of her 21st Birthday sparks fly between Alpha Princess Maggie Sawyer, and the Kingdom’s most famous Omega Knight Alex Danvers.





	1. The Masquerade

**Author's Note:**

> This Chapter was originally posted as Day 16: Masks in my Kinktober Challenge story. Due to the overwhelming response to that chapter and it’s sequel, I have decided to expand this universe. 
> 
> Please note that this story does contain Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics and is based on the trope where Alpha females have a cock.If ABO stories are not your cup of tea and this bothers you in anyway then I would suggest find another one of my stories to read. I will add content warnings to each chapter that contains a love scene between the two so that you know ahead of time what’s going to happen. 
> 
> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics (Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is an Omega), hand-job, cunnilingus, doggie-style, breeding, mating, biting, first time, hurt/comfort and some negative thoughts about Omega’s and a little bit of ‘slut’ shaming and patriarchal nonsense. (It’s not really bad but it’s in there, so I’m warning it just to be safe.) If I missed a warning and you come across something that you think should have a warning on it, please don’t hesitate to leave me a comment about it.**

Maggie paced back and forth down the hallway outside the ballroom door. “Are you ready Your Grace?” The doorman asked. She nodded and he opened the doors and announced her presence. 

“ Presenting Her Royal Highness, Margarita Sawyer, Alpha Crown Princess of the Kingdom.” The room went silent as everyone but the King and Queen bowed as she entered. She made her way through the room and stopped before the throne. 

“Father. Mother.” She acknowledged, bowing before them before taking her seat. They greeted her with a smile and the the King rose from the throne to address the room. 

“Welcome one and all, The Crown is delighted that you all could join us for this celebration of my daughter’s 21st birthday. As tradition, every Omega in the land has been invited in hopes that the Princess will find her future mate and consort here tonight, so that the line of succession can be preserved and our kingdom prevail. So please enjoy yourselves and may the gods bless you with favor.” He said, raising his glass of wine. Then he sat as the room erupted in noise as conversation and music began to flow once more. 

Maggie slouched in her seat and scowled. “I can’t believe you are making me do this.” She said softly so no one else could hear them. 

“It’s tradition!” The King said irritably. “It’s been that way for our family for hundreds of years. It’s what keeps our family strong. We don’t have the luxury of love… no matter how you wish it would be so!” He paused, trying to control his temper. 

“Now, get out there and find a mate, or so help me if I have to choose for you…” he threatened, knowing that the law required his daughter to find a mate or at least produce an heir before her 22nd birthday or there could be a challenge and her title pass to another. _There simply was not time for love… why couldn’t she understand that._

Maggie growled at him, but her Father refused to be baited into fight. He just turned his back and moved to talk with her mother who had been watching them with a sad expression. 

Maggie huffed under her breath and got up hastily. She grabbed a goblet of wine from a servant and gulped it down before reaching for another. _Let the games begin._ She thought as within the next breath she was bombarded by Omega’s (Men and Women alike) who were eager for her attention. The whole thing felt so fake and it went against everything she believed in, but she ground her teeth together and plastered on her fake smile (that she had a lifetime of perfecting) and in a flash was swallowed up into the crowd of bodies.  
  


The Queen watched her daughter with a sad expression. She felt torn. Her husband was right… this had been their way for a millennia and had been effective at building together strong families and a strong kingdom thus far. But at the same time, she had glimpses of her childhood of her summer loves and of the longing for something more. She had been lucky, her and her Mate had eventually fallen in love, but not every mating in their family had been blessed. Her parents couldn't stand to be in the same room as each other, and although she didn’t say it aloud she still to this day wondered how the King’s parents had managed to be close enough to even conceive a child. She wanted more for her daughter, and she longed for a way to be able to do just that. 

Movement near the back of the room caught her attention and she caught a glimpse of a standard on the tunic of one of the masked warriors that graced her halls this very evening. She smiled, and motioned for her bodyguard to come forward. 

“Yes, Your Majesty… what is your wish?” 

“Tell me, has the Black Sun arrived yet?” The Queen asked the woman in front of her. 

“No, My Queen. Shall I fetch her?” The Guard asked, suddenly realizing what the Queen was doing. 

“Yes… and do so with haste. It won’t do to have the best fighter in the land and the most famous Omega at that, not be present on this momentous occasion.” The Queen said, a slight grin coming over her features. She shared a secret smile with her guard and then the guard bowed. 

“It will be done, My Queen.” The Guard said, before melting into the crowd. 

The Queen just watched her go, and prayed to the gods that they would bless her plan and forgive her for meddling just this once. 

The Guard didn’t have to go far before she found the Black Sun… as the Omega was literally running towards her. 

“I know, I know… I’m late.” Alex Danvers or the Black Sun as most people called her. ( The nickname came from the unique color of shiny black armor that she wore into battle.) 

“The Queen was asking for you.” Vasquez said, holding her hand out in greeting for Alex to take. She resisted the urge to smile, knowing that she was one of the few who knew that the warrior had a crush on the Princess. 

“Really?” Alex did a double take. “Why?” 

“Why…” Vasquez scoffed. “You’re the most famous Omega in the land… it would seem strange if you missed this party. Besides, I think the Queen is rooting for you to win over the Princess.” 

It was Alex’s turn to scoff, suddenly feeling embarrassed that her feelings were so clear. _She was a warrior not a bard for the gods sake, Love was for fairy tales._ “One would think that they would want someone of my reputation to stay far away from their daughter…” She frowned, knowing what the tales were about her prowess in bed. She wasn’t as much of a player as the tales made her out to be, but she had a past, one that the older she got the more she regretted. _Even if the Princess could love me, she wouldn’t want me. We are too different, society wouldn’t accept us._

“Alex…” Vasquez put her hand on her friend’s shoulder, but Alex shrugged it off. 

“I’m alright. I’m just getting to old for these games. It’s time I retired and settled down on a farm somewhere, mate with someone, have a few pups and live my life in peace.” Alex said softly. “But I guess I should do as my Queen commands and rescue her daughter at least for this night. I’ll see you later Vas…” Alex gave her friend a nod and before Vasquez could act, the Warrior had disappeared into the ballroom.  
  


Alex spotted the Princess in a dark corner of the room, surrounded by people who were all clambering for her attention. Alex was struck as she always whenever she saw her by how beautiful she was. Her long dark hair had been tied back into a braid, and she was dressed in a green tunic and gold pants. A black mask shaped like a raven covered her face, so that only her eyes shown. _She is a vision, but she looks so miserable and sad._

Alex’s heart went out to her, knowing what it felt like to be trapped by society. She had worked to whole life to break her way out of the box that Omegas had been kept in. She was a warrior and a good one at that, and she was a lover, both of those broke with convention. Omegas were suppose to be the peacemakers and the virginal creatures who couldn’t do anything without a big strong Alpha to guide them through life. She supposed that there was pressure on Alpha’s to think and act a certain way too, although she hadn’t really thought about it before. 

Deciding that she had done enough thinking, she moved over to where the Princess was and made her way through the crowd. She stopped right in front of her and bowed slightly. “Your Grace…Happy Birthday.” 

“Thank you. You may rise.” The Alpha’s voice was like beautiful music to Alex’s ears and she felt her Omega perk up slightly in her chest. Alex did as she was told. She could feel the Princess’ eyes on her, looking her over and Alex sucked in a breath and stood a little straighter. When the Princess looked away and then back, Alex stuck out her hand. 

“May I have this dance, Your Grace?” Alex asked, hearing the gasps from the crowd. It was unconventional for the Omega to ask the Alpha to dance, but Alex didn’t care. She figured that the Princess could use a few minutes to herself and this was the best way to pull her away from the mob of people. Alex saw the Princess smile at her, and she was almost blinded by it’s brilliance. 

“You may, Black Sun.” Maggie answered, taking the outstretched hand, feeling a blush come to her cheeks as their skin brushed. She heard the crowd gasp again at the revelation of who the masked woman in front of her was. Maggie had known from the start who that figure striding towards her had been. There was no mistaking the power in her stride and the kindness in her eyes when she spoke. Not to mention that her Alpha had reacted for the first time all evening, recognizing an Omega of it’s equal that sparked its attention. _She is so beautiful and she doesn’t even know it._ Her eyes roamed over Alex’s body, taking in the sight of her well muscled body and firm breasts. Maggie shook her head to clear it and focused on walking, lest she trip over her own feet. 

They walked through the crowd of people, which parted like the sea for them and took their place on the dance floor. The band struck up a slow tune, and they began to dance.  
  


Alex let Maggie lead, feeling like she had already bucked tradition enough for the day. “Are you enjoying your party, Your Grace?” 

Maggie nodded. “As much as I can be.” Maggie wished that she could be anywhere else other than here, but at least Alex treated this like a normal ball. She wasn’t trying to butter her up nor was she only interested in schmoozing Maggie as a way to advance her rank. She genuinely seemed interested in what Maggie had to say and it threw her off. 

“You were late. Was everything ok?” Maggie asked softly. Alex blushed. 

“Yes. I overslept if you can believe it.” 

Maggie laughed. “Really?” 

“Really. It was my first time sleeping in a bed in almost a year. My command got back to the Castle really late last night. I was just too comfy, and exhausted I guess.” Alex replied, her face red all the way up to her ears. Maggie thought it was cute, but then she realized what she thinking and pushed the thought away. _Why is it so easy to be with her... by the gods it feels like we are the only two people in the room._ The song changed slightly and she twirled Alex around gently before dipping her almost on to her knee. Their eyes met and Maggie could almost feel and see the pull between them. 

The idea scared her so much that she almost dropped the Knight on the floor, but she quickly recovered. “Are you alright, Princess?” Alex asked. 

“Yes… Sorry. This is why I don’t usually dance.” Maggie tried to push it off as nothing, but she could tell by Alex’s expression that she felt it too. “I should have let you lead.” She grumbled, annoyed by her Alpha. Her rut wasn’t far off, and she felt the desire swirl in her belly, as she took in the smell of the strong Omega in front of her. Rationally, the Omega would make a good mate, and their children would be strong, but Maggie didn’t want someone to just fuck during her rut … she wanted a partner and a soulmate. The Black Sun’s reputation preceded her, and she knew that Knight wasn’t the type to settle down. _Does she even know what loving someone means? Or is she all about the pleasure for her, the thrill of conquering those who wouldn’t normally like being conquered? I’ve waited for the right Omega for years, and held off my Alpha this long...I will not throw that all away just because she smells good!_ The thought made her angry and she growled softly. 

“It’s ok. I think you make a good lead.” Alex said softly. “I’m enjoying our dance and your company, Your Grace.” Alex sensed her sudden change of mood, and she tried to get the Princess to smile again. _That smile is to die for._

Maggie smiled, but it didn’t reach her eyes which were as cold as ice. “You are too kind, Black Sun, but I think we all know about the company that you keep.” As soon as she said it, Maggie regretted her words, especially when the Omega’s face fell, and she could have sworn that she caught a glimpse of pain in her eyes, before the Knight masked it. The song ended and as the last note fell, Alex took a step back. Maggie shivered, suddenly feeling cold where there was once warmth. 

“Thank you for the Dance, your Grace.” Alex said, her voice calm and controlled even though on the inside she was torn between rage and tears. She bowed and then turned and disappeared into the crowd before Maggie could stop her. For the rest of the night, the crowd was aware that the Princess was slowly withdrawing and at one point had disappeared entirely. The King and Queen sent Vasquez to look for her, but the Princess was nowhere to be found.  
  


The next night, the King and Queen summoned Alex into the throne room. She was dressed in full armor and her sword clanged against her side as she walked down the aisle to formally appear in front of them. She bowed and waited for them to acknowledge her. 

“Arise.” The King said and waited for her to stand up before continuing. “What the gods names above happened last night?” He demanded, his tone angry and serious. 

“What do you mean Sir?” Alex asked a little confused. 

“Our daughter. She was last seen dancing with you and then after that no one can recall where she was or who she was with.” The Queen said, her tone a bit softer than her Husband’s. “We were hoping that you would know where she ran off too.” 

“I do not Your Majesty. I took my leave and she didn’t follow me out.” Alex said, still a bit hurt by the words the Princess said last night. She had thought that things were going well with the Princess and she had felt a connection between them as if Maggie had seen the person that she was inside and not who she pretended to be. To have her past thrown back in her face like that hurt irrationally, and she tried to push it down and focus on the job ahead. 

The King and Queen shared a look, and the King let out a sigh. “If I may be blunt, you were the first and only person at the ball who made her smile, and then you left. What happened?” 

“Nothing.” Alex said not wanting to go into it. “Just a misunderstanding.” 

The King grunted suspecting more than that. He opened his mouth to order Alex to tell him, but his wife elbowed him in the ribs. “It’s none of our business what happened. We just wanted to ask if you would help find her. I imagine despite what happened last night you are the only person that she would be okay with seeing. I suspect she is rather sore at us after making her go though last night.” The Queen interjected. 

“I know we have no right to ask you and I won’t be disappointed if you said no after what ever happened between the two of you, but would you help us?” 

Alex sighed. A part of her wanted to say no and to just walk away and let the Alpha princess fend for herself. But she couldn’t deny that she felt that spark last night and that all night long her Omega had been longing for her. 

“I will go.” Alex said. “Do you have any idea where she might run off to… some place she likes to go to get away?” 

“There is a cave about halfway up the mountain. I know she spent a lot of past summers exploring it with friends. She usually goes up there when she wants some peace and quiet. ” The Queen said. “Thank you.” She whispered softly, feeling tears prick her eyes. “You are a good soul Alex Danvers.” 

Alex bowed and took her leave. As she left she could hear the King and Queen arguing about something, but she didn’t pay them much attention. She was too busy thinking about what she was going to do when she found the Princess and more importantly what she was going to say to her when she did find her. 

It was almost sunset when Alex finally reached the cave. She breathed hard and leaned against the wall, her body rebelling. Her heat had arrived suddenly and unexpectedly and she groaned in frustration. As a warrior she tended to be to hard on her body and her heats came sporadically as a consequence. 

_Great, Just Great._ She thought to herself. _Of all the days and of all times for my body to decide that it wants to be normal. Ugh._ She tried not think about the fact that it was the Alpha’s presence yesterday and their connection that may have triggered her cycle. She also tried not to think about if the Princess was in rut at this very moment. The thought made her wet, but she told her body to behave and tried to ignore her wandering thoughts. 

Alex took a deep breath and then drew her sword before going into the cave. She didn’t know what to expect and she wanted to be prepared in case the Alpha had laid a trap or was waiting for someone to approach. Knowing that she should announce her intentions that she was going in, she said loudly. “Princess, It’s the Black Sun. Your parents set me to find you… Are you here?” 

No answer, save for a tiny growl and small spurt of fire that made Alex jump. A tiny Dragon rushed at her, wings unfurled, nostrils flaring with smoke. She (based upon the color) was a about a year old and she had her teeth bared at Alex ready to strike if the warrior made a move. Alex froze and lowered her weapon. 

“Hey, girl.” She said, stretching out her hand for the Dragon to smell. It hissed at her, but Alex didn’t retract her hand. “I’m guessing you are the Princess’s protector, aren’t you?” 

The Dragon’s yellow eyes watched her closely and Alex knew that she could understand every word that was spoken aloud. Alex sighed. “I mean her no harm girl. I just want to make sure she’s alright. Her parents are worried, and I guess I am too.” 

The Dragon made a small chirping noise as if she wanted Alex to elaborate, and Alex complied. “She’s under a lot of pressure to mate well, and I guess I understand that. My whole life I’ve been told that as an Omega I wasn’t good enough. I’ve worked very hard to break out of the box that I was born into. I imagine it’s the same for her, only I’m not the next one in line to rule all of us.” Alex paused. 

“I’m not going to lie and say that she didn’t hurt me with her words yesterday, especially when I felt that bond between us, but I understand that she may have been scared. I’m scared too.” Alex winced as another cramp rolled through her belly. “I’ve never felt before what I feel when I’m with her, it’s like suddenly the whole world makes sense.” 

The Dragon took a step towards her and then another, and Alex smiled as the Dragon nudged her belly with it’s head. She scratched the scales behind her ears and listened as the Dragon purred slightly. She jumped when a voice suddenly spoke. 

“I didn’t mean it you know… and I’m sorry.” Maggie said, taking a step out of her hiding place behind a rock formation. “I should have never said what I did, and I hope that you will forgive me. It’s no excuse, but you are right I am scared.” Maggie walked over to Alex and stopped right in front of her, reaching out a hand to pet the Dragon. Their hands brushed again and they both felt the spark once more. 

“I want love, Alex… I…” The Princess’ voice faded as Alex’s hand closed over her’s. “I don’t want to wake up ten years from now and realize that I’m mated to a stranger. I want to wake everyday with my best friend. I know that sounds strange but…” 

“No it doesn't. I get it. I do.” Alex said, softly rubbing her thumb over the back of the Princess’ hand. “I want that too.” She took a breath. “I’ve spent years trying to find it, and I’ve made some decisions that I regret. But I’ve realized this past year that I've changed and I no longer want to be the person that I once was. I want a life of my own, a mate, a couple of kids and some land to call my home. You may not believe me but, it’s the truth.” 

“Sounds like we both want more out of life than what we have been dealt.” Maggie said, moving her body closer. She could smell Alex’s heat now and it drove her wild. She felt her body react, and her cock grow hard in her pants. Maggie wondered if they should be doing this, but everything about this felt right, Alex felt right. “You can feel this right? I’m not just imagining it?” Maggie asked shyly, as she felt Alex’s hands come around her body pulling her closer. 

“Yes. I can’t stop thinking about you.” Alex confessed. “Your touch last night made me go into heat. I haven’t experience one in years.” 

“I usually can push down my rut, much to my Alpha’s annoyance but your call was just too strong. My Alpha keeps telling me that you are the one, so maybe I should start listening.” Maggie said, running her fingers down Alex’s cheek, then down her neck to her chest. She felt Alex’s body arch into the touch and she growled softly. 

“More listening… less talking… and just kiss me for the gods sake.” Alex whispered and so Maggie did. 

The first brush of their lips was gentle and hesitant, but it quickly grew hot and heated. Maggie ran her tongue along Alex’s bottom lip and Alex quickly welcomed her inside, pulling her body closer so that their hips were flush against one another. 

Alex could feel Maggie’s cock brush against her and she moaned into the kiss. Gently she reached out a hand to touch her, but Maggie quickly grabbed it. 

“Not yet. Let me take care of you first.” She whispered. “Come here.” Maggie led Alex back into a deeper part of the cave to where she had set up camp. There was a fire and the smell of burning wood filled the air. Alex moaned again when she caught sight of Maggie’s bed roll, feeling her heat take over her mind and body. 

“Shh.” Maggie placed a gentle kiss along her temple. “Just relax.” 

Gently she guided Alex down to the bedroll and covered her over while she got a few things. Alex didn’t realize it yet, but the climb up the mountain and her heat sweat had left her almost dangerously cold. It wasn’t until Maggie had touched her that she realized that Alex was freezing. 

Quickly she poured some warm spiced wine and brought it over to Alex to drink slowly, then she started undressing. She felt Alex’s Omega react to the sight of her naked body and her scent changed becoming more and more harder to resist. But she did and she ignored her Alpha’s demand just to take her. Getting naked wasn’t about sex,( at least not at the moment), it was about getting Alex warm. Gently she pulled back the blanket and helped Alex get undressed, before crawling into the pile of furs next to her and covering them both over with the blanket. 

Alex snuggled up to her, and rubbed her head on her chest. She went to kiss Maggie’s breast and to take her nipple into her mouth but Maggie gently shook her head no before she could. Alex pouted for a moment, her Omega confused, but then shivered slightly. She realized what exactly was going on and Maggie was doing. Her heart thumped in her chest, and she snuggled closer. They both watched as the baby dragon came over and curled up on top of them, letting her warm body add to the pile. 

“Thank you.” Alex said resting her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

Maggie just smiled and kissed her head. “Just rest.” She whispered, watching as Alex closed her eyes.  
  


A few hours later, Alex woke up, feeling hot. Maggie was asleep next to her and the Dragon was curled up at their feet. Alex stretched slightly, suddenly aware that she was naked and that Maggie was naked too. Maggie’s cock was hard and erect, and Alex could feel it pressed against her side. She wondered how Maggie could sleep like that, and slowly she turned and reached out to lightly touch the tip with her finger. 

Maggie let out a small grunt and then smile, opening her eyes as she did so. “What are you doing Omega?” She asked teasingly. 

“Returning the favor.” Alex replied, as she ran her fingers up and down the firm shaft. Maggie was leaking pre-come and she looked like she was on the verge of exploding. Just a few sure gentle strokes and Alex was sure that she could make the Alpha come in her hand. She wondered if Maggie would let her. “Is this ok?” 

Maggie nodded and closed her eyes, letting the Omega have her way with her. Alex grinned and moved so that she could get a better grip on Maggie’s cock. It was pure perfection, big and thick, and just looking at it made her wet. She felt Maggie’s hand trail gently up her back and then down coming to rest at the base of her spine. 

She kept up her hand movements, focusing on the head for a few strokes and then working her way back down. The Princess was like putty in her hands, and the sight of her lost to her pleasure was taking her own arousal to new heights. 

“I’m close.” Maggie whispered moving her hips to thrust into Alex’s fist. 

“Good, come all of my hand.” Alex said, leaning over to kiss her, and then she slipped her tongue into Maggie’s mouth. 

Maggie jerked her hips once and with a soft sound, spilled her seed into Alex’s hand. 

Alex pulled away with a grin, watching as another spurt of come coated her palm. “Oh you are perfect.” 

Maggie groaned, “Shit, that feels good.” She blushed softly. “I haven’t done this in a while.” _Or ever... but she wasn’t ready to admit that yet, even to the person that she was realizing was the other half of her soul._

“Don’t apologize.” Alex said, letting go of Maggie’s cock to lick her come off of her hand. “You taste good.” 

Maggie’s breath caught in her throat, at the sight and it took her a second to remember how to breathe. Then her brain caught up with her, and she rolled them over with a growl, pulling Alex on top of her. 

She could feel Alex’s wetness against her stomach and she longed for a taste of her own. She motioned for Alex to move up, and the Omega purred in delight, and quickly moved to straddle her face. Maggie helped her shuffle so that her weight was on her knees on either side of Maggie’s head, then the Alpha ran her tongue though Alex’s folds, delighted at her scent and the taste of her. 

“Oh, Maggie.” The Omega said. Maggie grinned at the desperation in Alex’s voice. She knew that Alex was close so she brought her quickly to an orgasm, not having the willpower to deny this Omega anything. 

She helped Alex climb off of her and then cuddled close until the Omega seemed to come back to herself. “You ok?” Maggie asked quietly. 

Alex nodded. “Yeah.” She said. “But I need you inside me now… do you think you are up to it?” Alex challenged with a grin. She could sense that her Omega was getting desperate for a tie and to be filled, and she could sense a growing restless in Maggie’s Alpha as well. This was different than any other heat she had been and she wondered if it felt the same to the Princess. 

Maggie growled and moved quickly to pin Alex to the floor, feeling her instincts take over, even as she scramble to figure out what to do. She felt the Omega grow limp in her grasp and she knew that she was free to do as she pleased. Gently she maneuvered them so that Alex was in the breeding position and taking her hard cock in hand she gently guided it into Alex’s center. They both moaned and Alex reached back to grabbed Maggie’s hips pulling her closer until she bottomed out and their hips were flush. But Maggie didn’t move, instead she leaned forward and nosed Alex’s neck, unable to resist her Alpha’s urge to scent her. She ran her tongue over Alex’s pulse point, and Maggie felt Alex’s hips start to move on their own, impaling herself on the hard shaft. _Oh gods that feels good._

“Yes do it!” Alex said, feeling her arousal grow impossibly stronger at the thought of Maggie biting her, of belonging to her for life. Her Omega shared with her the truth in that moment. _You’re in love with her Alex Danvers. You always been in love with her._ Her Omega reminded her. 

“Are you sure that this isn’t just your heat talking? Once we do this it can’t be undone.” She felt a bolt of fear and she froze, her cock still inside Alex. 

Without letting the Alpha pull away from her, Alex quickly moved to reassure her, “I’m sure, can’t you feel that this is different? This cycle is different. I feel like my whole life has been building to this moment. Every since we met when I was a lowly squire and even though you never looked at me twice at me, I could feel something then.” Alex couldn’t call it love, not yet, not out loud. _It was too soon._

Maggie blushed. “I did look twice, if we are confessing our secrets. You are so beautiful you know.” She brushed back a lock of Alex’s hair, sensing the bond between them now as if it was right in front of her. _By the gods, she’s right this is different. This isn’t just a heat or a rut for us anymore, we are truly mating now._ “I can’t give you a farm in the middle of nowhere, but I can give you a Castle and a wife and a mate who is immensely in love with you and a chance to make a difference without raising your sword.” _And I do love you , Alex Danvers. I love you so much. I’ve realized that I always have._

“That is all that I wish.” Alex said. She gently grabbed the base of Maggie’s cock and held her as she pulled away before changing positions. “There will be time to assume the traditional position later, right now I want to look you in the eyes when you bite me and when you come inside of me.” 

Maggie moaned as Alex straddled her lap and guided her cock back inside her warm center. Alex’s walls hugged her cock eagerly and Maggie could no longer resist the urge to move. Together they rocked in unison, the waves building higher and higher until Maggie felt that she was right on the edge of release. Her knot was pushing against Alex’s entrance with every thrust, slowing working it’s way inside. “I’m not going to last long.” She admitted, and Alex ran a calming hand down her back. 

She nosed Alex's neck once more. At the same time as her knot entered Alex’s body and sealed them together, her teeth broke Alex’s flesh and they were one in spirit as well. Three things then happened at once… First Maggie felt a bolt of pain followed by intense pleasure as Alex bit her in return. Second Alex came against her hard, her nails digging into her back as their eyes met. Third and final thing that happened was that the look in Alex’s eyes was enough to send Maggie over the edge and she felt the first spurt of come leave her as she sighed. 

Alex whined happily, feeling her Alpha paint her walls and fill her womb with come. She felt warm and happy and she snuggled against her Alpha’s chest, as she felt another gush of warmth from Maggie’s cock. Even with her heat, Alex wasn’t one hundred percent sure that Maggie’s seed would take this time, but the idea of having pups excited her. Feeling as if her dreams had finally come true, she fell asleep against Maggie’s chest and dreamed of a life with her new mate. 

Maggie cradled Alex’s body protectively against her chest. She was still coming, and she knew it would be a while before her knot went down and they were no longer tied together. She felt the bite on her neck and she smiled at the slight ache. She was mated now, and for the first time, she finally felt peace at the idea of it, instead of fear. Her mating had been everything she had wanted it to be and she knew that the gods had blessed her, and had given her love and a soulmate. She whispered a prayer of thanks to them and made a note in her mind to give an offering later at the temple. Then she settled down with her mate and slept, just as the sun rose over the mountains.


	2. The Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie spend the morning in the cave, enjoying their time alone before having to return to the Castle. 
> 
>  
> 
> See Chapter Notes for Content Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter was originally posted as Day 20: Masks pt 2 in my Kinktober Challenge Story. The next chapter will be new and will be posted next Friday Feb 1st. 
> 
> **Chapter Warnings: Alpha/Omega/Beta Dynamics, Mating, Knotting, Premature Ejaculation, Heat/Rut, Doggie-Style and Squirting. If I missed anything let me know.**

Maggie woke 20 minutes or so later. She shifted slightly, feeling that the knot had gone down. Gently she pulled out. As she did so she felt felt Alex shiver in her sleep, and let out a small whine as a tide of Maggie’s come flowed from her body and down her thighs. Maggie’s Alpha protested the sight. Her Alpha didn’t want to waste a single drop that could produce pups, but Maggie wiggled her way free from Alex’s embrace to get something to clean her mate up with. 

Alex shivered again at the touch of the wet cloth on her skin, but she didn’t wake. Maggie wondered if that was normal for an Omega to sleep this long during a heat or after sex. She felt out of her element and she wished that she would have paid more attention when her father had taken her on a ride through the woods to discuss what being an Alpha meant. 

Figuring that Alex would be hungry when she awoke, Maggie gather some supplies and moved them closer to the bed roll. At the smell of food, the Dragon came out of wherever she had been hiding to beg Maggie for some food and attention. 

Maggie petted her scales, ignoring the annoyed look the baby was giving her as it wolfed down some jerky. “Hey!” Maggie said, pulling her fingers back as the baby snapped at her. “Cool it kiddo. I’m not even sure why you are mad.” The Dragon growled softly. 

“Oh for the noise… we kept you up. Well, I’m sorry.” Maggie replied. The Dragon made another noise and Maggie sighed. 

“Yes, I will bring you some deer the next time I come to the cave to make up for it.” The Dragon chirped happily and took the jerky back to her nest over by the wall. Maggie rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to her mate. Alex was starting to stir and Maggie quickly went over to gather her into her arms. Alex’s brown eyes opened. 

“Good morning.” She whispered, nuzzling Alex’s neck with her nose. 

“Morning.” Alex replied with a sleepy yawn. She cuddled close to Maggie’s body feeling cold. Maggie’s nipples were hard against her chest and she felt Maggie’s cock start to stir against her ass as she climbed into her mate’s lap. She could feel her heat start to rise again the more she woke up and she knew that Maggie could smell how ready she was. Gently she rocked her hips, wanting relief from the sudden arousal. 

“Alex.” Maggie said breathlessly amazed at how quickly her body was responding to her mate’s call. “You feel so good.” Alex was rutting her ass against her cock and Maggie felt like she was close to coming already, as the head of her cock ran though Alex’s wetness. _Stamina… we have to work on our stamina!_ She told her Alpha. _Our mate is going to think we are nothing more than a teenage pup if you don’t control yourself._

Alex could feel the tension in Maggie’s body and she asked. “Are you close already?” She asked breathlessly, amazed. Not one of her previous partners had ever been so turned on by her before… but she didn’t want to think about them right now. 

Maggie nodded shyly. “Sorry… I can hold on.” She moved to pull away thinking a change of position might help, but Alex shook her head. 

“No, stay!” She demanded. “I want to feel you come.” She rubbed her thumb over Maggie’s cheekbone. “It’s so hot to see you lose control.” 

Alex’s words were enough to send Maggie over the edge and she ejaculated on Alex’s ass and center. 

“Shit.” Maggie said, as her cock painted Alex’s skin with her seed. Alex just whimpered, feeling another hot splash hit her. Maggie gripped her cock by the base and gently slapped the tip against Alex’s clit, letting a few strands of come fall off and linger there. Alex just moaned. 

“So good.” Alex said, and she turned to kiss Maggie on the mouth as she waited for her mate to come down from her high. 

Maggie sighed, and relaxed her body into Alex’s feeling a little embarrassed. 

“Sorry that I came so fast.” Maggie said apologizing. 

“Mmm, don’t be.” Alex kissed her softly. “You are so sexy.” 

“Alex…” Maggie whispered. “I need to tell you something.” She said, seriously. 

Alex’s eyes opened and she looked up at her mate, realizing that Maggie was in distress. “What’s wrong?” Her first instinct was that Maggie was talking about her. “Did I do something wrong?” 

“No!” Maggie said quickly. She ran her hand down Alex’s back. “No! You… You are perfect. I never thought that it would be like this.” She paused. “Which brings me to my point I guess…. I’ve never done this before.” 

Alex tilted her head and looked at her curiously. “What do you mean?” 

“I’ve never gone though a rut with anyone before… you… you are my first.” Maggie said. Alex’s eyes grew wide and it made Maggie panic. “I’m sorry that I didn’t tell you sooner, but I…” She was interrupted by Alex’s lips on hers. When her mate pulled away, Maggie blinked a few times, feeling warm happy feeling spread across her body. 

“It’s ok.” Alex said, reassuringly. Inwardly she was a bit surprised, and she wondered if she knew before hand, would things have gone differently last night. _But no…_ She thought after a moment. _No, everything about last night was perfect._ “Thank you for telling me. I appreciate your honesty.” She nuzzled Maggie’s neck. 

“I wasn’t sure how you would react. I know that Society thinks that Alpha’s are the more experienced ones and I’m not…” Maggie looked down at the blankets. “I didn’t want to disappoint you.” All her life she had heard her so called friends make fun of the few Alphas who didn’t have the desire to fuck anything on two legs. She had wondered for quite awhile if maybe she was broken, or if she was crazy for making a decision to wait until she found the one who wanted to be her mate. Even her father had expressed time and again that ‘She was an Alpha for the gods sake, and she need to act like one.’ 

Alex’s heart ached for everyone who ever looked down on her mate. She realized that they both were a lot more alike then she had anticipated. “Fuck Society. They can all burn.” She grabbed Maggie’s chin and looked deep into her Alpha’s eyes. “I love the way you make love to me. With every kiss and every touch of your skin on mine, I can feel your love… and that Maggie Sawyer is what is important to me.” 

She gave Maggie a smile and she was a reward with a smile in return. 

Maggie leaned up to kiss her, feeling the heat build between them again. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered. Then she reached out a hand and grabbed Maggie’s cock, feeling that she was hard for her once more. “I need you inside me now.” She said, kissing the tip of Maggie’s nose, before moving so that they were in the breeding position once again. 

Maggie didn’t waste anytime. She lined up her length and gently pushed inside. Alex was still wet enough from before that she slid in easily. 

“Oh fuck, Maggie.” Alex cried. “You feel so good.” She rocked her hips back in time with Maggie’s thrust and soon Maggie was fully inside of her. Maggie went to pull out so that she could enter Alex again, but her mate stopped her. “No stay, just for a moment. I want to feel you.” 

“Fuck Alex.” Maggie said, as they paused to just enjoy the moment. Maggie loved the feeling of her cock being sheathed inside Alex’s body. She could feel Alex’s walls tightening against her, before letting go and the feeling drove her wild. 

“Ok, move.” Alex said, rocking back her hips. Maggie pulled back out and thrust back in again. She saw Alex move one hand down between them to touch clit and Maggie moaned as she thrust harder. 

“I’m going to come.” Alex said breathlessly, a few minutes later. 

“Yes, come for me my love. I want to feel you come against my cock.” Maggie said, moving faster. She changed the way that she moved her hips, hoping that the head of her cock would hit that special spot inside of Alex with every thrust and hasten her orgasm. She could feel her knot starting to form at the base of her cock and she knew that Alex orgasming would make it easier for her Omega to take it. 

“Oh!” Alex said, her eyes rolling back in her head as she felt the change. “Oh, just like that! Yes, Maggie.” She yelled into the cave, feeling the waves start to crest deep in her belly. Fire raced down her spine and she was coming. Maggie moaned as wetness splashed against her cock and her thighs and dripped down onto the blanket. 

“Oh fuck Alex!” Maggie said, as she realized what had happened. The extra wetness that Alex produced caused Maggie’s knot to slip inside easier than expected and soon Maggie was coming too. She grunted as she felt the first stream leave her and she rested her head against Alex’s back as she spilt her seed into her mate. Breathing hard, they rested against one another until, Maggie finally got enough energy to move. Alex was limp in her arms and it took some maneuvering but soon they were laying down together, with Alex laying weakly against her chest. 

Alex whimpered as she felt Maggie release another stream of come inside of her. “Oh that feels good.” She nuzzled Maggie’s breast, sucking her nipple into her mouth before letting go. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever come this long or this much before.” Maggie said. 

Alex giggled slightly. “Looks like your Alpha is making up for lost time.” She teased, looking up to see the Alpha roll her eyes. 

Maggie grunted and sighed, feeling content. She ran her fingers across Alex’s cheek. “How are you feeling?” She asked softly. 

“Better.” Her stomach growled. “Hungry.” She answered with a laugh. 

Maggie grinned. “I have some food for you here.” She reached for the plate that she had set aside earlier, only to see the Dragon was already helping herself. A piece of jerky was in her mouth and another was gripped in her claws. 

“Hey!” Maggie shouted. “That wasn’t for you!” Maggie tried to get it back from her, but the Dragon held on to it. 

The Dragon huffed and rolled her eyes. She let out a small sound and Maggie let out a tiny growl. 

“I thought you said that we were too loud.” 

The Dragon huffed again, and Maggie sighed. “I’ll remember that when you find a mate.” 

The baby hissed at her and then ran back to the other side of the cave, clutching the last piece of Alex’s jerky in her hand like it was gold. She made it to her nest, then she turned around and hissed at them once more before curling up and ignoring them. 

Maggie shook her head,and turned back to her mate with sad eyes. “I’m sorry love.” 

“It’s ok.” Alex said with a laugh. “This is her cave.” 

“Technically it’s mine, although she thinks it’s hers. I found her egg abandoned in a nest further up the mountain. Based upon the tracks it looked like hunters got her parents, and had either left her there to die or were too dumb to realize that they had left an egg behind.” Maggie paused, feeling the rage that she had felt then well up in her heart. “I couldn’t bare to see her die, so I brought her here. I made her a nest and kept her warm, until finally one day she hatched. She looked at me, and I could feel her imprint on my mind. She’s been with me ever since. I don’t trust anyone in the town or the Castle not to hurt her, so she stays up here and I visit and bring her food when I can. She can hunt small animals if she wants too, she just chooses not too.” 

“Does she have a name?” Alex asked, feeling happy that Maggie trusted her enough to share this with her. 

“She does but she has not given me permission to share it. Dragon culture is different than ours, there are many rules of etiquette.” She rolled her eyes again. “Apparently we broke one, which is why she stole your food.” Maggie raised her voice a little louder. “Although personally, I think she is jealous!” 

The Dragon let out growl of protest and produced tiny spurt of flame. She huffed in Maggie’s direction, glaring at them before turning back to the wall. Alex laughed, and Maggie did too. 

“Oh.” Alex sighed. “I love you. Being here alone with you has been perfect.” Her voice grew sad. “I don’t know if I ever want to leave here and go back to our lives.” She hadn’t given much thought to what their life would be like from her on out, her heat had distracted her. But now that things were settling down, her mind raced with all kinds of negative thoughts. _She was Knight after all, not a Lord… she knew nothing about running a country. Would the people or the King accept her as Maggie’s mate and the future Consort, knowing her reputation as a rebellious Omega?_

“Hey.” Maggie ran her hand down Alex’s back. She sensed that her mate’s mind was racing. “It’s going to be ok.” She kissed her forehead gently. “The people love you already as the Black Sun and they will love you as my mate.” 

“And your father?” Alex asked, nervously. “Will he approve of the match?” 

Maggie frowned. “He will probably be so happy that I’ve finally taken an Omega to bed that he won’t care who it is. Just as long as they provide me with the proper heir, he could care less about anything I want or desire.” She said, bitterly. Then she sighed, not wanting to think anymore about her father. “My mother on the other hand will be pleased. She adores you. I think she knew from the start that you were the one for me, even if I kept trying to deny it.” 

Alex smiled. “She’s a smart one.” They both got distracted when Alex’s stomach growled again. 

Maggie leaned down to kiss her gently, rubbing Alex’s belly with her hand. “When the knot goes down, let’s get cleaned up and I will find you something to feed that monster, ok?” 

“Ok.” Alex said, with a sigh. She relaxed into Maggie’s embrace and decided to just enjoy the time they had left up here. The future could take care of itself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and Thanks for Reading!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex head down the mountain and back to the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> While there isn’t an actual sex scene in this chapter, I’m still slapping a warning on it for a scene near the end (which I wont say because it will give away the plot, but you’ll understand when you read it.) Plus they are still under the influence of their cycles during this time. Anyway if you think that it needs a better warning label, let me know in a comment below.

Darkness had fallen by the time they finally made it down the mountain. Maggie had stopped along the way to gather a few nuts and berries for Alex to eat, to tide her over until they could get back to the Castle. The heat/rut fog had lifted for the present, although Maggie was eager to return to the Castle and to her own bed. Her mind remembered the conversation she had shared with her mate at the Dance, and she figured that she would do well to pamper Alex with the softest feather bed known to man. Especially after she had subjugated her to a rough bedroll on a rocky cave floor. 

She sighed as Alex’s hand gripped hers, and she smiled as she tangled their fingers together, enjoying the feel of her mate’s skin against her own. Maggie looked over at her and then frowned seeing that Alex’s brow was furrowed as her mate was lost in thought. “Alex?” She called. 

“Hmm?” Alex said, then she seemed to realize who was calling her. “Oh, sorry. Yes, My love?” She said, giving Maggie a smile at last. 

Maggie moved closer wrapping an arm around Alex’s waist and gave her a gentle hug. “You are worrying too much. Everything will be alright, I can assure you.” She kissed Alex’s cheek and she felt the Omega relax some. 

“I’m sorry. I haven’t felt this nervous since my first day of Knight’s training.” Alex said. 

Maggie laughed. “I remember that day. Master Allan had me doing lessons along the wall top. We were discussing city policy, or supposed to be, but we were both entranced by the little Omega warrior who was training down below. At one point you were shaking so badly that you tripped over one of the statues in the courtyard and landed in a wheelbarrow of manure.” She teased. Alex blushed. 

“I was distracted. There was a beautiful princess staring over the wall at me.” Alex said, her eyes sparkling. “I was trying really hard to impress you.” 

Maggie grinned. “It worked didn’t it.” She said, before leaning over to steal a kiss. 

Alex sighed, her fears gone for the moment. They walked quietly after that enjoying the other presence and the quiet fall evening. The stars and the moon were out, they sparked overhead, giving the air a romantic quality that made Alex’s belly churn with desire. She too was eager to get to the Castle and be alone in private with her mate once more. 

The sound of hoofbeats further down the road made them jump, and Alex growled as she reached for her sword. “Get behind me!” She ordered, becoming the Black Sun, Knight of the Realm instead of Alex, Maggie’s Mate. She had expected that now that she was mated, that her Omega would take an exception to her desire to fight and would try and defer to Maggie’s presence for protection. After all everyone always said that it was the Alphas who were the protectors. But instead she found that her Omega was more than willing to kill anyone who got in her way. Her desire to protect Maggie was ten time stronger than it ever had been before, and she felt fire in her belly as she took up a stance in front of her. 

Maggie on the other hand was struggling. Her Alpha took exception at being told what to do, and her first instinct was to push Alex out of the way and protect her Omega from whatever was coming their way. But after taking a step to do just that, Maggie froze. _No. I can’t._ She told herself. Alex was first and foremost a Knight, and Omega or not, Mate or not, it was a fundamental part of her. Her mate would be deeply hurt if Maggie treated her as if she was a weak Omega who needed an Alpha’s protection, and she knew that their blossoming relationship would never flourish if she gave into her instinct now. 

Gritting her teeth, she did as Alex asked, and submitted herself to her Omega’s authority, much to her Alpha’s displeasure. 

Alex could smell in the air that Maggie’s Alpha was unhappy and she knew that when all this was over they would need to have a long talk about what their roles were. Right now though, her heart was happy that Maggie trusted her in this, and she made a mental note to reward the Alpha later. As the hoofbeats neared, she let everything go, and focused her senses on the threat in front of them. 

As the horse came into view, Alex relaxed slightly when she realized that the horse and rider were bearing the standard of the Castle. “It’s a Castle Guard.” She whispered, although she didn’t move from her position in front of her mate. 

“Hail!” The rider said, as they pulled the horse to a stop a few feet away. Alex recognized the voice as Vasquez and she relaxed even further, sheathing her sword. 

Vasquez jumped off of her horse and pulled Alex into a hug forgetting protocol. “Thank the Gods, I found you. We were beginning to fear that you had fallen off the damn mountain.” 

Behind them, Maggie growled, no longer able to stop her Alpha from reacting. The sight of the Beta’s hands on her mate was maddening. She stepped in between them and bared her teeth at Vasquez. “No… Mine!” She said, her eyes glowing. Immediately, Vasquez backed off and bowed her head. 

“My apologies, Your Grace. I mean no disrespect.” She said, although Alex could see that she was smiling proudly. 

Maggie let out a small huff, and nuzzled her nose against Alex’s neck. She felt Alex’s hand grab hers and that touch was enough to appease her Alpha. She came back to herself and blushed hard. 

“It’s alright.” Maggie stammered. “I’m sorry.” She said, mostly to Alex. She never wanted the Omega to feel like she was nothing more than Maggie’s possession. 

Alex just grinned and leaned over to kiss her. “It’s ok. I like belonging to you Alpha.” She whispered teasingly in Maggie’s ear. She giggled as Maggie gulped her face turning red. 

Alex kissed Maggie once more and reached out to hold her hand. Then she turned to Vasquez. “Were you looking for us?” 

The Guard nodded. “Yes, as I said we were all worried that you fell off the damn mountain. Her Majesty realized after you left that you were in heat and she was worried about you being ill and alone.” 

Alex smiled. It felt good that at least of two of the members of the Royal family had her back. “As you can see I was in good hands.” Alex said with a wink. 

Vasquez grinned. “I shall ride ahead and inform their Majesties that you both are on your way.” She moved to jump back on her horse, but Maggie stopped her. 

“Tell them we will see them in the morning, after we have rested.Then please tell my Steward to have a meal for us waiting for when we arrive. Alex hasn’t eaten much today and she will need refreshment.” Maggie quietly ordered. 

Vasquez nodded and bowed. “As you wish, Your Grace.” Then she got up into the saddle and with a salute she turned and rode back towards the Castle. 

“You doing ok?” Alex asked, worriedly. 

“Yes and No.” Maggie replied. “My rut is rising again and I don’t want to have to deal with my parents when we get back. My Alpha isn’t going to like any interruptions.” She ran her hand down Alex’s spine, moving it to rest possessively at the small of her back. 

Alex grinned wickedly. She reached down her own hand to Maggie’s groin, cupping her cock. “Are you hard?” 

“By the Gods, Alex!” Maggie said, the unexpected caress making her jump. Then she leaned into Alex’s body. “If you don’t remove your hand I will be.” 

Alex bit her lip, her Omega feeling playful and energized. She grabbed Maggie’s hand and pulled her into a nearby stand of trees. Then when she was sure that they were hidden from view, she dropped down to her knees. She undid Maggie’s belt, and unfastened the ties that were holding her pants closed. 

Maggie moaned quietly as Alex’s hand wrapped around her rapidly hardening cock, and pulled it out from her underwear. Suddenly her mind realized Alex’s intent and she froze. “Alex no!” She said, feeling her heart start to race. 

It was Alex’s turn to freeze. “What? What’s wrong?” 

“You don’t have to do that… I don’t expect you to do that.” Maggie said. If there was one act besides knotting that truly defined the difference between Alpha and Omega it was this one. All her life she had heard whispered in the halls, “An Omega’s place in society is on their knees.” It took her years to fully understand what that meant. Her father, meaning well in his mind, had taken her to a Brothel for her 18th birthday, intent on allowing his Alpha daughter to have a good time, to loosen up. She hadn’t spoken to him for days after that incident and even after he apologized, they never spoke of it again. While Maggie hadn’t so much as touched any Omega there, she had bore witness to some despicable things. She shuddered thinking about it now. 

“You don’t want me too?” Alex asked in confusion. 

“No, please… I… not like that. At least not here.” Maggie gently removed herself from Alex’s grip and tucked her cock back into her pants, the mood broken. Her Alpha growled wanting release, but Maggie felt sick. She felt Alex’s confusion, and she smelt her disappointment. 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie said. 

“No, I’m sorry.” Alex said, reaching up her hand to cup Maggie’s cheek. “I didn’t mean to upset you. I just wanted to… love you.” 

Maggie gulped feeling tears in her eyes. “You can show me that in other ways. I know that it doesn't make sense, and maybe one day I can tell you the story, but for now can we just go?” 

Alex nodded and moved to walk away, but before she could get far, Maggie grabbed her hand and spun her back into her arms. She kissed her deeply and then pulled away. She saw tears in her Omega’s eyes and it broke her heart. 

“I’m not rejecting you, I…” She sighed, feeling overwhelmed. 

Alex sighed too. “I know… I just don’t want you to be uncomfortable either. I keep forgetting that this is all new to you. I’m sorry.” 

“I forgive you.” Maggie said. “As long as you can forgive me for being crazy.” 

Alex cracked a smile at that. “Always.” She said, as she leaned over to kiss her again. “My crazy little Alpha.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Hey, I’m not that short.” She replied, the mood between them restored as they continued hand in hand down the road.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below, I really excited for what is to come between these two and I hope you are as well. Thanks for reading!


	4. Chapter 4 (Rating E) Please see Chapter Notes for warnings!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Maggie return to the Castle, and enjoy the privacy of Maggie’s room. 
> 
> Please see Chapter Notes for Warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: I feel like I shouldn’t have to put this in here but I’m going to anyway, because... this is an Alpha/Beta/Omega story. Maggie is an Alpha with a cock and Alex is an Omega, they are currently in their heat/rut cycle. There is also knotting and come inflation as well. If I missed anything let me know. ******

They arrived at the Castle almost an hour later. The Guards bowed as they came into the gate, but Maggie waved them off, intent on getting her mate to her room. Alex, she could feel, was hungry and the cramps and heat sweat had returned. Her Omega had been slightly miserable for the past 15 minutes although a word of displeasure had never crossed her lips. 

Gently when they reached the staircase, Maggie picked her up. Alex cuddled close to her chest, whimpering softly. 

“Easy, my love. We are almost there.” Maggie soothed, using her pheromones for the first time since they mated to try and ease some of Alex’s suffering. 

“It hurts.” Alex said, softly, relaxing slightly. She put her hand on her lower belly feeling another cramp roll though it. “I need you.” 

Maggie kissed her head. “I know. Almost there.” She panted, feeling the burn in her muscles. Alex although she wasn’t heavy, she certainly wasn’t weightless either. Her mate had a healthy layer of fat and muscle and Maggie wasn’t used to carrying someone of Alex’s size up a flight of stairs (not to mention trying to do it while getting hard at the same time.) 

She paused for a second at the top, taking a moment to catch her breath, and then continued down the hallway. She growled in warning, when she saw someone was standing outside her door. Her growling increase in volume when she realized it was Vasquez. 

“Forgive me, Your Grace for the interruption, but your mother assigned me to be Alex’s new Steward. She told me to report the change in status to you and now that I have done that I will go.” 

Maggie sighed, feeling a bit weak with hunger herself. “Can you at least open the door first?” She asked, grumpily, her Alpha not wanting to have anything to do with this woman right now. Alex was hers, and she needed to take care of her mate, before being inside of her again. Her cock strained in her pants, and she knew that if Alex hadn’t been hiding it with her body, her erection and the wet spot it was making would be visible. Her Alpha wished that the Beta would see it to prove that Alex was her Omega and that only she could satisfy her, but Maggie wasn’t in the mood for her Alpha’s posturing. She just wanted to be alone with her mate. 

“Of course.” Vasquez moved to open the door and then she stood aside to let them pass. She didn’t even blink an eye as the door was slammed closed behind them, instead she grinned, happy that Alex’s wishes had come true. Not wanting to be in ear shot for what she knew was going to be happening behind the door, she quickly moved down the hallway.   
  


Maggie moved quickly to set Alex down on the bed, and then pulled back to help her undress. She would have preferred that they ate first, but she could tell by the scent in the air that Alex’s need was too great. She grinned though when she realized that her Steward had the foresight to place table of food within arms reach of the bed. Even after they were tied, Maggie would still be able to reach it and the thought made her relax. 

An Omega in heat burned though calories quickly and required more nourishment to stave off the heat sweats and cramps. An Alpha was the opposite, they normally ate little, and Maggie for the most part during her last rut hadn’t eaten anything at all. Of course that may have also been because she had stayed in her room the whole time, with her only source of relief being her hand. This rut had been very different as Her stomach rumbled. She ignored it for the moment, focusing instead on Alex. Her mate let out another soft whine and was laying on her back, fingers moving with urgency over her clit and inside of her. Her eyes were closed so she was focused, and The sight took Maggie’s breath away. _She’s so beautiful. I am a lucky Alpha to have an Omega like her._

Quickly she undressed herself and palmed her cock, moving in between her mate’s legs. Slick covered Alex’s sex and thighs and the sight made Maggie whimper with pleasure. She ran the head of her cock though Alex’s wetness and then she positioned herself at Alex’s entrance and gently pushed inside. 

They both whimpered and Alex rocked her hips, taking Maggie inside in one swift movement. Maggie started thrusting knowing that a quick release was what they both needed. She felt Alex shift slightly molding herself to Maggie’s body. She felt Alex’s legs lock around her waist and her hands came up to wrap around her shoulders. 

“Harder.” Alex whispered. Maggie complied and Alex’s eyes rolled back. “Yes, just like that.” 

Maggie felt pleasure start at the base of her cock as her knot expanded, and she knew that it wouldn’t be long before she came inside her mate. Gently she pressed her knot against Alex’s entrance, and with a few carefully timed thrusts she worked it inside, sealing them together. The angle was different and she couldn’t thrust as deep as she wanted too, so instead she thrust harder and she felt Alex’s nails rack down her back. Alex’s teeth bit into her flesh where their mate bite was and Maggie let out a shout. 

“Come for me, Omega.” Maggie ordered, sensing that Alex was right on the edge. “I want to feel you come against my cock.” 

Alex moaned and rocked her hips hard, her walls clamping down on Maggie’s cock preventing her from moving. They fluttered around her, pulling her deeper and Maggie moaned as she felt the head brush against Alex’s cervix. She came hard, ejaculating inside her mate. They rested together clinging to one another as Maggie continued to spill inside of her. 

Alex sighed and rolled them over so that she could curl up in Maggie’s arms. She rubbed her cheek against Maggie’s breast and placed a tiny kiss on her nipple before looking down at her with an expression so full of love and happiness that it made Maggie’s heart melt looking at her. 

Maggie ran a hand down her back. “Feel better?” She asked, shifting slightly. Alex whimpered as another spray of Maggie’s come released inside of her and Maggie’s cock rubbed against her in the most delicious of ways. 

“Yes.” Alex said with a grin. “How can I feel anything but good, when you are inside me and we are laying together like this.” 

Maggie blushed, her Alpha purring at the praise. “I love you.” She whispered leaning up to kiss her. 

“I love you too.” Alex said, sighing.   
  


Maggie reached over to the table and grabbed a sprig of grapes. She plucked one off, held it out for her Omega to take. Then she opened her mouth to accept the bite of cheese that Alex was handing her in return. They were still tied, and Maggie wanted to make sure that Alex was properly fed before they went another round. So They had been trading bites of food and kisses back and forth, and she smiled as she felt Alex purring into her chest, content and happy. 

“I like your room.” Alex said, looking around at the space. It was comfortably furnished and she was impressed by the shelves of books that lined one wall of the room. She hadn’t realized that the Princess liked to read. 

Maggie looked around. “Me too. It’s my favorite spot in the whole castle. I spend a lot of time in here.” 

“You like books?” Alex asked, taking another grape from Maggie’s fingers. 

“I do.” Maggie said softly, her eyes sparkling with desire and love as Alex’s tongue brushed against her fingers. “Grandfather always said a well read monarch is the best kind of monarch. My father taught me to read when I was young, although I think he regrets that decision now.” 

“Why?” 

“Because I prefer reading in my room before the fire, instead going out and gallivanting across the countryside, getting drunk, getting into fights and bedding Omegas, like a ‘proper’ Alpha should...Like he did when He was my age.” Maggie’s voice laced with bitterness. 

Alex didn’t really care for the man either, but unless the King was visiting the barracks or touring the border camps she didn’t really have all that much to do with him. She usually only saw him and the rest of the Royal family when she was recalled to court and that had been few and far between the past few years. “Rumor has it he was a wild Alpha in his youth. It wasn’t until he mated with your mother that he settled down some.” Alex said, conversationally. 

“There is truth to that. He loves telling stories of his wild days, especially when my mother isn’t in ear shot to witness his tales of the various Omegas he bedded before her.” Maggie made a disgusted face. “Can we change the subject?” She asked. “I really don’t want to discuss my parents when I’m still deep inside of you.” 

Alex giggled. “Sorry.” She ran her hand down Maggie’s chest and lightly bucked her hips. “What shall we talk about?” She asked, hearing Maggie moan. 

“Less talking, more kissing.” Maggie said, feeling that her body was more than ready to go again, despite the fact that they were still tied. She could feel her cock grow even harder inside of Alex (something she didn’t even know was possible) and she wiggled her hips experimentally to see how Alex would react. 

“Oh fuck.” Alex said, shocks of pleasure coursing up and down her spine. 

“You like that?” Maggie asked, seeing the lust and desire in her mate’s eyes. She ran her hand down Alex’s stomach feeling it pooch out slight from being full of Maggie’s come. “Think you can hold more?” 

“Yes.” Alex said, rocking her hips in time with the Alpha’s short thrusts. “Give me everything.” 

“I will.” Maggie said, nuzzling the mate bite on the side of Alex’s neck. She licked it and then bit down gently coxing an orgasm out of her mate. “I’m going to fill you with my seed… get you pregnant with my pups.” The words came out without warning and Maggie looked over at Alex to see how her mate would react, a bit worried that Alex was going to be upset by her Alpha’s words. 

Alex didn’t seem to be upset about it though and Maggie relaxed as she watched her mate shuddered with pleasure. That was enough to send her over the edge as well and with a sharp cry she came once more. 

The sudden feeling of fullness and warmth caused Alex to fall over the edge a second time and she cried out and collapsed onto Maggie’s chest. When Maggie came back to herself a little while later, she realized that Alex was asleep against her. The orgasms and the food had knocked her mate out cold. Gently she kissed her head, and then pulled a blanket over them. 

“Sweet dreams, my love.” She whispered as she closed her eyes feeling tired herself after their long and busy day. A few minutes later she joined her mate in slumber, feeling safe and content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this is short, but they just had to get though the last part of their mating cycle before we could get into the action of the story. I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and Thanks for reading! 
> 
> Note: I’m pretty sure my Beta read this one, but just in case I’m imagining things, all mistakes are my own and I’m sorry for them.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and Alex wake up and prepare to meet the King and Queen, and Maggie has a secret project for Vasquez.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Alex woke up early the next morning. She stretched and smiled as she saw that Maggie was sprawled out next to her. They were no long tied and Maggie must have woken up earlier in the night and cleaned them up a little because she could no longer feel the sticky evidence of their lovemaking clinging to her thighs. She smiled and pulled Maggie closer, feeling loved and happy. 

“Morning.” The Princess said groggily. “You sleep ok?” 

Alex nodded and curled her body into Maggie’s as the Alpha opened her arms for a hug. “Wonderful, I didn’t even feel you get up. Thanks for taking care of the mess.” 

Maggie grinned. “No problem. I was a little worried that maybe I hurt you, but you were sleeping with a smile on your face so I figured you were alright.” 

“Oh I am more than alright.” Alex said, kissing her. “I’m perfect.” She whispered before putting her head back on Maggie’s chest. It was quickly becoming her favorite spot in the world. 

“I’m not hurting you am I?” She asked. 

“No. I like feeling you on top of me.” Maggie said softly. “Makes me feel safe and loved.” 

Alex grinned. “We are a bunch of old saps this morning aren’t we?” She teased. 

“We are.” Maggie agreed, giving her a kiss before motioning that she wanted up. “You hungry?” She asked, moving over to the chamber pot in the corner of the room. She stepped behind the screen so Alex answered a little louder. 

“Yes.” She rubbed her stomach, listening to it as it growled on cue. “Starved.” 

She heard Maggie laugh. “Sorry, my love.” She said stepping back from behind the screen. “It’s to be expected since we did use up a lot of energy yesterday.” 

“And the day before that.” Alex said her eyes shining as they took in Maggie’s naked body. Her mate was beautiful and she could stare at her forever and not get tired of the view. The urgent need to mate was gone, since their cycles had ebbed, but she didn’t think that the desire she had would ever go away and she hoped that it never did. 

“What?” Maggie said, realizing that Alex was staring at her. She resisted the urge to cover herself, feeling just a bit shy now that her rut was over. 

“Nothing.” Alex said. “Just admiring how beautiful you are.” 

Maggie blushed. She rolled her eyes at her mate and pulled on her house robe. “Charmer.” She said as she moved towards the door. 

Her Steward was waiting outside the door as he always did this time of day. He was a kindly older Beta, who was quiet and minded his own business. Maggie really liked that about him as she had servants in the past who seemed to report her every move to her father. Albert so far at least had not. “Good morning Your Grace.” He said softly as he bowed to her. 

“Good morning, Albert.” Maggie said. “Thank you for the food last night. We really appreciated it.” 

He blushed and smiled at her. “You’re welcome. I trust that Your Grace and the Black Sun are ready for breakfast?” 

“Yes, if you wouldn’t mind. Have you seen Guard Vasquez yet this morning? My mother promoted her to be the Black Sun’s Steward and I have a task for her.” 

“She was delayed in reporting this morning... I heard that her Majesty had requested her presence first thing.” Albert said, frowning a little. 

“Very well, if you see her…” 

“I will send her to see you, Your Grace.” Albert finished. Maggie nodded and gave him a grin before she dismissed him to go about his day. 

She turned back and shut the door behind her. Alex was just getting out of bed. Maggie watched her move entranced by the way her muscles moved under her skin. 

“Now who is staring ?” Alex teased, seeing that the Alpha was standing in the doorway unmoving. 

“Sorry.” Maggie whispered, as Alex came closer. 

“Don’t be. I like it when you watch me.” Alex whispered back, leaning over to kiss Maggie’s neck. She heard the Alpha whimper and she pulled back to grin at her. 

“Tease!” Maggie said in mock anger, grabbing her hand. She pulled Alex back to the bed, and sat down, pulling the Omega into her lap. She kissed her softly and then sighed. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked, seeing that Maggie had a worried expression on her face. 

Maggie’s first instinct was to say nothing, but she knew that her mate would see right through her. “I’m nervous about introducing you to my father. Custom dictates that after we have mated, the next step is for me to petition my Father for permission to marry you. It’s a formality, and whether he gives his permission or not is irrelevant and has no bearing on our bond or the legitimacy of our heirs.” 

“But it will affect your relationship with him.” Alex said, reading between the lines. 

Maggie nodded. “I just want him to be proud of me, and to be happy for me for once in my life.” She whispered softly. “Is that wrong?” 

Alex shook her head no, and cupped Maggie’s cheek in her hands. “No, it is not.” They rested their foreheads together and Alex used her pheromones to calm and reassure her mate. Maggie relaxed and let herself cry knowing that her Omega wouldn’t judge her tears.   
  


A knock at the door a few minutes later made them jump, and wiping her eyes Maggie quickly got up, leaving Alex to get dressed. Behind the door was Albert carrying a tray and behind him Vasquez was carrying a second one. Maggie quickly ushered them in. 

Vasquez copied Albert’s movements and set the tray on the table and uncovered the plate. Alex heard her stomach growl again as she sniffed the air. She kept sniffing and followed the smell of food, making Maggie laugh as she came closer. 

“Here.” Maggie said picking up Alex’s tray and handing it to her. It was the usual fare of eggs, bacon, cheese and bread. But Maggie was pleased to see that Vasquez had the foresight to order double portions for her mate. Maggie gave her a kiss as Alex passed by her intent on eating her breakfast in a comfy looking chair near the window, so she could look out over the courtyard below. 

Maggie dismissed Albert to start on the list of chores and tasks that she had for him, but she called Vasquez into the room just beyond her bedroom. It served as an office of sorts although she rarely used it, preferring to use the library instead. She turned to check on her mate, was so busy eating that she didn’t even realize that Maggie had left the room. Giving Alex a soft look, Maggie shut the door and then turned to face Vasquez who was standing at attention before her. 

“What can I do for you, Your Grace?” The Beta asked. 

“I want Alex to feel at home here in my chambers, and I want to do something for her as a surprise. I wanted to know if you can arrange for her things to be moved from the Barracks to the empty room next to this one. You know her best, better than me right now and I want it to be perfect for her, so I will willingly submit to your judgement on how she would like things set up. Do you think she would like that?” Maggie asked a bit nervously. 

“I think she would enjoy that. She really likes you, Your Grace. She’s been pining after you for years, and I’ve seen the way you look at her. I’m happy for you both. I will do my best to make you both proud and to make Alex comfortable.” Vasquez said. 

Maggie smiled and patted the Beta’s shoulder. “I know you will. You’ve been a good friend to her over the years, she’s going to need you to have her back during this transition.” 

“Do you expect trouble?” Vasquez said. They both knew that Alex was more than capable of protecting herself but an extra set of eyes watching wouldn’t hurt either. 

“I’m not sure. Just a feeling.” Maggie said. Then she sighed. “Any questions?” 

Vasquez shook her head. “Ok, then. I’ll let you get started on your assignment, and I’ll go get ready to meet my parents.” 

Vasquez smiled. “The Queen is very happy, Your Grace.” 

Maggie cracked a small smile. “It’s not the Queen I’m worried about… it’s my Father.” She let out a small breath and then turned and left the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again sorry it’s short, but this part didn’t really flow well with the rest of the chapter so I broke it up. Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment and thanks for reading!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie prepares to introduce Alex as her mate to the King and Queen, but instead receives some infuriating news. Meanwhile the Queen gives Alex and Maggie a meaningful gift.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost forgot it was Friday! Oops... but at least I made it! Happy Reading! :)

What did you say?” Maggie was livid. 

“Begging your pardon, Your Grace, but His Majesty The King is not here. He left just a few minutes ago to attend urgent business in East March. However Her Majesty is expecting you.” The Doorman said nervously. Maggie growled, and Alex took a step forwards and placed a calming hand on her back. She relaxed some. 

“Sorry, Armond. I’m not mad at you. Just the situation.” Maggie said, apologetically. 

“I understand.” Armond looked sympathetic. “If it’s any consolation the staff wishes to express their congratulations. We were very pleased to hear the news.” 

“Thank you.” Alex spoke for them both, sensing that her mate was struggling to content her emotions. Maggie nodded, and Armond gave them a gentle smile. 

“Are you ready, Your Grace?” Armond asked after giving Maggie a moment to compose herself. Maggie laughed. 

“We’ve been here before haven't we?” She said, remind going back to a few nights ago when she waited to be announced for the ball. It seemed like a lifetime ago. She felt Alex’s hand squeeze hers, and she smiled. 

“We have.” The Doorman smiled at her. “You look much happier this time, Your Grace… if I can speak out of turn.” 

“You can, and I am.” She turned to look at Alex who placed a small kiss on her cheek. 

“How shall I announce the Black Sun, ma’am?” Armond asked softly. There was a protocol in place, but then again their kingdom never had a mated pair like this one. 

“Announce us as Her Royal Highness, Margarita Sawyer, Alpha Crown Princess of the Kingdom and her mate, Alexandra Danvers, the Black Sun of the People.” Maggie said, seeing Alex’s light up with delight. “It’s the title that she’s rightfully earned. Being my mate won’t change that, at least in my eyes.” 

The Doorman smiled. “As you wish, Your Grace.” He bowed to them both and then turned, banging his stick on the floor as his counterpart opened the door. 

“Presenting to your Majesty, Her Royal Highness, Margarita Sawyer, Alpha Crown Princess of the Kingdom, and her mate, Alexandra Danvers, the Black Sun of the People.” The Doorman said as he stepped aside to let them pass. Alex took a step back to let her mate go first as tradition, but Maggie grabbed her hand and guided her so that they were walking side by side.   
  


The Queen rose as they neared the thrones and both Maggie and Alex bowed at the bottom of the stairs. 

“Arise.” The Queen said, and they both rose. Then she opened her arms to her daughter. “Come here, child.” She said with a grin, wanting to give her daughter a hug. 

Maggie moved into her mother’s arms and returned the hug, sighing with happiness. “Thank you.” She whispered, knowing that without her mother pushing Alex in her direction they might not have acted on their feelings or their hormones. 

“You’re welcome Darling.” The Queen said, pulling back to look her daughter in the eye. “Believe me when I say that I am happy for you.” 

Then she turned to look at Alex who was still standing at the bottom of the stairs at attention. “Thank you for rescuing my daughter, Black Sun. We owe you much thanks.” She said formally. 

“Believe me when I say, Your Majesty that it is I who owe you all of the thanks. You have given me a gift.” Alex said, with another bow. 

Maggie chuckled. “Get up here, you lovesick old fool.” She teased, holding out her hand for her mate to take. “I am here, Mother, to officially ask the court to recognize our bond and to allow me permission to marry my mate.” 

For the first time since they entered the room, The Queen looked a bit sad and she frowned. “Forgive me, my dear but you know I can’t accept your request. You have to ask your father for permission as one Alpha to another.” 

Maggie frowned too, hurt, disappointment and anger showing on her face. “What urgent business is he taking care of in East March, Mother? Or was this just an excuse to put off giving me my answer?” 

The Queen looked at the floor, and Maggie laughed bitterly. 

“It makes no sense. I’m pushed to take a mate against my wishes, but when I finally find one under my own terms, Father is nowhere to be found!” Maggie yelled. She felt Alex squeeze her hand, but even her mate’s touch couldn’t soothe a lifetime of callousness. _I will never be the Alpha he wants me to be..._

“I’m sorry, Maggie.” Her mother said. “I tried to stop him, but you know when he sets his mind to something it’s like trying to stop a hurricane.” 

“I know. Thank you for trying Mother.” Maggie said sadly. She bowed again, and motioned for Alex follow her back down the aisle. 

“Wait!” The Queen called before they could get far. She got up and moved towards them. “I may not be able to give you permission to formalize your bond, but I have something for you.” 

She pressed a small cloth bag into Maggie’s hand. “My mother gave me these when I first mated with your father. She said it was tradition to pass them down in our family from one bond to another. I’ve been waiting for this day to come for a long time and I couldn’t be happier with the mate that you have found. May these bring you joy in years to come and I ask you pass them down to your children.” 

“We will, Mother. Thank you.” Maggie gave her mother a loving smile and accepted another hug from her. The Queen hugged Alex one final time as well and then hand in hand they left the throne room the door slamming shut behind them. 

Knowing that Vasquez probably wasn’t finished with Alex’s surprise, Maggie guided them to the courtyard and they took a seat on a bench near the fountain. Alex spoke first. “I’m sorry about your father. That was incredibly rude of him.” 

Maggie shrugged. “I wish I could say that I’m used to it but it still hurts.” She felt Alex’s fingers against her cheek and she leaned into the touch. “Other than him being the ruler of this land, he doesn’t hold any ownership over me anymore. The moment I took your bite and you took mine was the day we formed our own house separate from his. No matter what he tries to do or what tricks he tries to pull, our future is secure. I get it now.” She turned and kissed Alex’s fingers softly, and then moved to kiss her lips. “I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered. After a moment, Maggie pulled back and opened the cloth bag that her mother had given her. Inside was a pair of bonding bracelets, one gold and one silver. They were used as part of the formal wedding ceremony as symbols for being mated for life, but couples tended to wear them even before the ceremony. 

“Wow, those are beautiful.” Alex said, running her hand over the silver one. 

“They are, and they have been in Mother’s family for generations”. She paused quietly thinking. “These don’t quite make up for Father’s behavior but they come close.” Maggie rested her head on Alex’s shoulder and sighed. She felt Alex put the gold bracelet around her wrist and then kiss the back of it gently before putting silver one on her own wrist. 

“No matter what happens now… remember I love you. You’re my future.” Alex whispered. She brought their joined hands down to her stomach and they both looked at it, reminded of the life that could be growing in there at this very moment. It was too soon to tell for sure, but it didn’t really matter. Alex meant it as a promise of love and family, and Maggie’s heart melted at her Mate’s tender gesture. She pulled Alex’s face to hers and kissed her softly. 

“I love you too… now and forever.” She affirmed against Alex’s lips. The sound of the door opening made them part. They looked up to see Vasquez peek her head though the door and nod to Maggie before she disappeared again. 

“What was that about?” Alex asked, curiously. 

“I asked her to help me with a surprise for you. Would you like to see it?” Maggie said, standing up and holding out her hand. 

Alex nodded excitedly and took her Alpha’s hand. Then together they left the courtyard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So let me know your thoughts! I hope you liked this chapter. Just for your information, My work schedule has been crazy and I have been unable to have the time to devote to writing like I should. In order to get caught and to de-stress, I’m am temporarily going on hiatus on all of my stories until Monday March 4th. Thank you for your understanding, your patience, and for reading! :)


	7. Part 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Note there is a sex scene in this chapter, so if that’s not your thing please note that’s in in there. I don’t think it needs any other warnings since this story as a whole has warnings on it, but if you need me to be more specific let me know in the comments. Thanks!**
> 
> Hi, I’m back. I hope you enjoy this chapter!

Hours later they were cuddled on the floor before the fire in Alex’s new room. Alex looked around feeling more than content. All of her clothes, her weapons, her armor as well as the rest of her personal belongings had been moved and put away neatly. Vas had done a good job of making things how she liked it. Maggie had also acquired a new desk and a low couch by the window for her where she could sit and look out over the courtyard. It was perfect and everything she had ever wanted, but more than that she adored her mate and best friend for making an effort to show that this was her space here too. 

“Do you like it?” Maggie asked for the 3rd time. Alex giggled and ran her hand down Maggie’s side pulling her closer. 

“I love it.” The Omega whispered. “It’s perfect.” She never had a space of her own before. Even her office at the Barracks she shared with three other Knight Commanders. At home back in the Vale, she shared room with her sister. Her Father, Jeremiah was a successful merchant and her Mother, Eliza was healer and her little sister Kara was training to take over for their father one day since Alex’s duty lay here at the Castle. She missed them and she wondered if they would be able to make the Journey to the Capital for her wedding. 

“Alex?” Maggie asked. 

“Hmm?” Alex realized that her mate had been talking to her. “I’m sorry, what did you say?” 

“I asked if you were hungry?” Maggie said, sitting up slightly. She pushed back a lock of Alex’s hair. “What were you thinking about?” She asked softly. 

“My family.” Alex replied. “Do you think they can come to our wedding?” 

Maggie smiled softly at her mate. “Of course, my love. You can invite whoever you want. It’s your wedding too.” She leaned over to kiss her before motioning that she wanted up. 

She got up to pour them another glass of wine. She handed it over to her Alex and then sat back down. “To us.” 

Alex grinned and held out her goblet to clink gently against Maggie’s. “To us.” 

They took a sip of the wine and then set their cups aside and their lips met as their bodies curled back against one another. Things were just starting to heat up between them when a knock on the door interrupted them. 

“Enter.” Maggie said, sighing with annoyance as she removed her hand from under Alex’s tunic. 

Vasquez entered and bowed. She carried two messages. “Sorry for the interruption, but these just arrived.” She passed one to Maggie and one to Alex and then stepped back to let them read them. 

Maggie paused noting the King’s seal on her message. She cracked it open and frowned as she read what it contained. When she was finished she crumpled it up and realized that both Alex and Vasquez were watching her. 

“What did it say?” Alex asked, hesitantly. 

“I am to join him in Eastmarch for a hunt… apparently that was his big emergency.” She rolled her eyes. “I am not to bring you with me, he said, because your orders will come later. Being my mate doesn’t trump the oaths that you have taken...” She growled and threw the paper into the fire. “Pompous Jerk.” 

Alex went over and gently touched Maggie’s shoulder, smelling both hurt and anger. She used her touch and her scent to try and calm her mate and slowly Maggie relaxed some. 

“At least he is letting me keep my position.” Alex said softly. “I was worried that he would make me resign. I am a mated Omega after all…” 

Maggie turned to face her, with a shocked expression. The thought hadn’t occurred to her and it made her sad that Alex had been worrying in silence. “I wouldn’t let that happen to you. Your title and your position were well earned and well awarded. You are the best fighter that we have… no offense Vasquez.” 

“None taken.” Vasquez said, knowing it was the truth. 

“Your biology shouldn’t make a difference.” Maggie finished. 

“Not everyone sees things that way.” Alex said softly. “But I’m glad that you are one of them.” She put her arm around Maggie’s waist and hugged her close, kissing her cheek. 

Maggie sighed and rested her head against Alex’s shoulder. “What’s yours say?” 

“It’s from my Father. Your Mother, The Queen wrote to my parents and invited them here as guests. They are leaving in two days and will be here within a month’s time.” Alex said with a smile. “They are excited to meet you.” She held out the letter for Maggie to read. 

Maggie gulped nervously. “Now I understand how you felt about meeting my Father.” 

Alex pushed back a lock of her mate’s hair and gently kissed her cheek. “Don’t worry. My parents have known about my feelings for you for years. Everything will be fine.” 

“I hope so.” Maggie said, moving away. She motioned to Vasquez. “Will you tell Albert to have my things ready in the morning?” 

“Of course, and I’ll have him send a messenger back with a reply of confirmation for His Majesty.” Vasquez replied with a bow and then left the room. 

When Vasquez was gone, Maggie wrapped her arms around Alex’s body and snuggled against her chest. She sighed loudly, and Alex rubbed her back gently sensing the emotional turmoil that the King’s message had caused in her mate. 

“I love you.” Alex whispered, not really knowing what else she could say to take away Maggie’s discomfort. It was enough however because she could feel Maggie smiling against her chest and then her mate looked up at her with a sad grin. 

“I love you too.” Maggie said, knowing that no matter what her father wanted with her, that was the one thing he couldn’t take away. She just needed to keep reminding herself of that.  
  


Dawn found them in bed wrapped around one another. Alex was sleeping softly resting against Maggie’s body, but Maggie was wide awake. She hadn’t been able to sleep much, her mind too active to settle down, so she had sat up watching her mate as she slept and memorizing every feature. The scar on her cheek from an old battle wound, and she had a line and a bump on her nose which was slightly irregular probably from being broken multiple times. There was a scattering of freckles from Alex’s cheeks to the tops of her breasts, that Maggie found more than a little attractive. Her lips ached to kiss her skin and Maggie wanted nothing more to make love to her one last time before she left to go deal with her Father. 

But Alex looked so peaceful and adorable that Maggie was loathed to disturb her. So instead she pulled her mate closer and rested her chin against the top of Alex’s head. It was funny that they always ended up like this, since her mate was a good three or four inches taller than her, but somehow they just fit. 

Her hand rested on Alex’s belly and she smiled reflexively wondering if their pup or pups were growing yet. If it wasn’t their time yet, Maggie understood and she would thank the Gods anyway for the blessing of her mate, but she secretly she couldn’t wait to be a sire. The idea of watching Alex’s body growing and changing as she brought life to their offspring was very attractive. Alex would be a great mother, of that she had no doubt, and she knew that she had the best partner one could ever have to go on this journey with her. 

She jumped when Alex’s hand suddenly moved on top of her own and she found a pair of mischievous eyes looking at her. 

Alex giggled. “Sorry.” She said, placing a kiss on Maggie’s chest. “You were lost in thought. Where were you?” 

“Thinking about having pups.” Maggie said softly. “I think you will make a beautiful mother and I was marveling about how the Gods have blessed me.” 

Alex’s eyes grew misty. She leaned up and moved so she was looking down into Maggie’s face. 

“I think I am the blessed one.” She whispered before moving down to kiss Maggie’s lips. The kiss lasted a long time and grew in intensity until they pulled back breathing hard. 

“I want you.” Alex whispered. “Make love to me before you go?” She asked her eyes conveying her sadness at being separated from her Alpha even if it was only for a night or so. 

“Always.” Maggie said, moving to roll them over. They were already naked and Maggie felt grateful that they wouldn’t have to separate in order to get undressed. This made it much easier to take their time and enjoy one another. She kissed Alex’s lips then her breasts before moving slowly down. She took her time wanting to explore what sensitive spots drove her mate wild. They hadn’t had the time before since their cycles had urged them to mate rather quickly so she was making up for lost time now. She grinned as she kissed a spot above Alex’s hipbone that made her moan, and she did it again before moving down to place kisses on her thighs. Gently she moved Alex’s legs so that they were resting gently on her shoulders and her breath caught at the vision before her. Alex was just so damn beautiful. 

“Beautiful.” She whispered before leaning in and swiping her tongue across Alex’s skin. They both moaned and Alex’s eyes rolled back at the sudden pleasure. She loved the way that Maggie touched her, almost reverently as if she was afraid that Alex was going to disappear any moment. Alex knew that as Maggie got more comfortable, it would get easier for the Alpha to believe that they were real, but for now she would do her best to reassure her that she wasn’t going anywhere. 

Gently she reached out and grabbed Maggie’s hand, wanting her touch to center her and knowing that her Alpha needed the same. They didn’t say a word, but the air was filled with love and beautiful tension as Maggie worked her mouth over Alex’s center building her up to a beautiful agony. 

“Yes.” Alex whispered as Maggie hit a spot that drove her wild. “Just like that.” She could feel her mate smile into her skin and then she was rewarded as Maggie did the motion again. 

“I’m going to come.” Alex confirmed as fire raced down her spine. 

Maggie licked at her clit harder and sucked it into her mouth as Alex fell over the edge with a sharp cry. She kept up her movements wanting Alex to experience every ounce of pleasure that Maggie could give her before they parted. Finally Alex pulled her away breathing hard. She motioned for Maggie to join her and she curled her body into her mate’s when Maggie moved up to join her on the pillow. 

“How have you never done this before? You are so good at that!” Alex said, her eyes still closed. 

Maggie chuckled. “I do read… I’m not a total buffoon.” She kissed Alex’s lips, letting her taste herself. “Besides you taste amazing, I can’t get enough of you.” 

Alex groaned. She cupped Maggie’s cock in her hand, feeling it hard and ready and wet against her. She wanted to taste her mate, but knowing that it was a sore spot for the Alpha she decided against it. There would be time later to explore and to understand and the morning before they were to part didn’t seem like it. Instead she guided the plump head to her entrance and guided her Mate inside. 

“Yes.” Maggie hissed. 

“Oh you feel good.” Alex said. “So hard.” 

“You turn me on so badly, my love. One touch, one kiss and I’m yours.” Maggie said, beginning to thrust. She rolled them over, so that she was on top, as she tried to find the best angle to get them both off. 

This was so different outside of her rut, and a part of her was scared that without their hormones and their nature pushing them together that she couldn’t come, or that she couldn’t make Alex come this way. 

As if sending her nervousness, Alex whispered. “Yes, keep going.” Her mate thrust her hips with her and Maggie moaned as she felt the head of her cock brush up against Alex’s cervix as she bottomed out inside her mate. 

“I’m going to come.” Maggie said in warning. “Do you want me to come inside?” Some Omega’s she had heard didn’t like the feeling of Alpha come inside of them when they were outside of their cycles and Maggie wanted to know what Alex preferred. Her seed wasn’t viable during this time period so her Alpha didn’t care one way or another, as long as she came. 

“Inside.” Alex cried. “I want feel you come inside me.” She clung to Maggie so that their bodies were flush everywhere. She kissed Maggie’s neck, then gently bit the mark where their mate bite was. That was enough to send Maggie over the edge with a cry as her cock erupted. 

“Yes!” Alex said, falling over the edge a moment later. 

They lay together breathing hard, and Maggie sighed. She opened her eyes to see Alex was crying and she grew worried. 

“Alex. What’s wrong?” She asked, moving to pull out afraid that she had hurt her mate. 

“Nothing. Stay!” Alex said, pulling Maggie back. “I’m crying because being with you like this is perfect. It’s better than anything I could have imagined or dreamed.” She kissed her mate softly. “I love you. I’m going to miss you. We’ve only been together for such a short time but yet you’ve become such a part of me.” 

“I feel the same way, Alex.” Maggie replied looking into her eyes. “I love you too.” They shared another kiss and then held each other as the Sun rose higher in east and bathed the room in pink and gold.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	8. Part 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie meets with her father and Alex learns some upsetting news. 
> 
> See notes for chapter warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I’m putting a warning on this for abusive behavior. Just a warning Maggie’s Father is not a nice person in this scene or in general, so please read with caution. Know the drill, if you think I need a more specific warning on this, please comment and let me know.

Maggie stared out over the landscape as she rode down the dusty path. Albert was following behind her and a Guard was traveling behind him. She had only been traveling for an hour but she already missed Alex. Her Alpha was upset at leaving her mate and she wished that she was back at the Castle, lazing about it bed or reading or something. Anything had to be better than this. 

She was upset with her father for making her do this. Not only did she hate hunting, but she hated Eastmarch. It was a stinking wet bog filled with bugs and march-boars which weren’t the friendliest of creatures even when you weren’t running around trying to kill them. 

Maggie sighed. She still had a few hours ride left to go. She jumped when Albert suddenly spoke from beside her. 

“Water, Your Grace?” Albert asked, holding out a water skin. Maggie took it gently and took a long drink from it before handing it back. 

“Thank you.” She said, softly. “Sorry you have to travel with me through this.” She swatted at a bug. The older Beta smiled at her. 

“It’s alright. It’s always a pleasure to serve you, Your Grace.” He replied. 

Maggie sighed. “You can be honest with me, you know… just because I’m an Alpha and the Crown Princess at that doesn’t mean I’m going to chop your head off if you tell me how you really feel.” 

“I am, Your Grace. I’ve served many masters in my lifetime, but you… you are different.” Albert said, softly. “I was born a slave in Beggar's row in Westport, did you know that?” 

“I did not.” Maggie said, her eyes wide. One good thing about her father was that he didn’t tolerate Slavers and he had abolished the slave trade shortly after he won the crown. 

“I worked very hard to buy my freedom and to escape from that life but some of the kids I grew up with weren’t so lucky. One of the masters we had was an Alpha… He liked to prey on the Omegas, but even the Betas weren’t exempt from the sick games he liked to play with his slaves. It was horrible.” 

“I’m sorry.” Maggie said, not know what else she could say that could fix what he had gone through. 

“My master wasn’t happy at letting me go, even if he liked my money and he left me this as a parting gift.” Albert gestured to the back of his neck where a long thick knot of a scar lay. “Even as a free man, I spent a few years wandering around the Kingdom trying to find work. Eventually I found a position in the Castle working in the kitchens. The head cook was a fierce taskmaster, but she treated me fairly. When your mother came to me and asked if I would serve as your Steward, I must admit I was a bit hesitant because of you being an Alpha.” 

“Understandable…” Maggie said, feeling disgusted. 

“But after one day of working with you, I knew that everything was going to be different. You are an Alpha for sure, but you don’t use your nature as a weapon to tear others down. You use it as a tool to build us up… me, the other staff, even Alex. You are a kind and loyal Alpha and we are all proud to know that one day you will sit on the throne of this land and maybe one day we won’t have to be afraid anymore.” 

Maggie met his eye from across the road. “Thank you. Your trust and your faith mean the world to me… I’ll try not to let you down.” 

Albert smiled and patted her hand. “I know you won’t. With the Black Sun by your side you are going to be unstoppable. Don’t let your father bully you into thinking otherwise.” Then he pulled away and moved back to his position behind her. They rode in silence the rest of the way, and Maggie was lost deep in thought as the Sun rose higher and higher in the morning sky.  
  


**———————————**

A knock at the door made Alex look up from her Breakfast. “Enter!” She said, figuring it was Vasquez. Her guess was proven correct when the Beta entered quietly, closing the door behind her. 

“Hey.” Alex said, eating the last bite of her bread. “I just finished so if you’ll help me with my armor, I’ll be just in time for the morning’s sparring session. I’ve missed it, but now that I’m off heat leave, I can resume my normal activities.” 

“Alex.” Vasquez sighed, her voice sounded annoyed. Alex could tell that it wasn’t with her though. 

“Oh no… what happened?” Alex said, standing up. “Is it Maggie?” 

“No. Her Grace is fine… it’s Commander Braxton. He’s issued a command that no one is to fight with you, even for practice since you could be carrying the next in line to Throne. Apparently it’s the King’s wishes.” Vasquez said delicately. 

Alex frowned. “He wanted me to fulfill my duty and remember my oaths. Part of my job as a Knight is to to teach those under my command and to be prepared at any time to fight for the Kingdom… how the heck am I supposed to do that if I can’t fight?” Alex sat back in her chair and dropped her fist to the table, anger in her voice. 

“It’s interesting that he waited to tell you this until after Her Grace left.” Vasquez said. “You know that the Princess wouldn’t have stood for it.” 

“Neither will I!” Alex said, standing up. “Help me into my armor will you? I want to speak with Commander Braxton myself.” Then without another word she moved towards her study and Vasquez smiled at her back before following her into the other room.  
  


**———————————**

Albert helped Maggie off of her horse and handed her her bow and quiver from her pack. Then he followed her as she marched up the path towards the King’s hunting camp. The gruff sounds of voices and bawdy laughter made her roll her eyes as she caught the tail end of a dirty joke. One of the King’s guards stood at the entrance to the King’s tent, and he stood at attention when he realized who she was. 

“Your Majesty! Announcing, Her Royal Highness, Her Grace, Princess Margarita Sawyer, Alpha Crown Princess of the Kingdom!” He called, as he bowed and quickly opened the tent flap. All of the noise stopped, and Maggie could feel every eye was fixed on her as she entered the tent. 

Her father was sitting on his throne in the center of the room, draped in lavish firs and smelling like a meadery. The stench made her eyes burn, but she didn’t blink as she walked on. A few feet away she stopped in the spot that had been magically cleared for her and bowed. “Father.” She said, looking up at him. 

He motioned for her to stand, and so she did, hand on her belt near her knife. She caught him watching her and he shifted in his seat. “Well, well.” He slurred. “The cub has fangs at last.” He scoffed and then waved his hand. “Leave us… All of you!” The crowd behind them shuffled out quickly, not wanting to incur the drunk Alpha King’s wrath. 

Maggie didn’t move as her Father stood up and went to the cask of mead sitting on the table a few feet away. He poured out a goblet for him and then poured one for her. He handed it to her and then took a seat. The King looked up at her, his dark eyes wild, and drank his goblet in one gulp. Then he threw it on the floor and belched loudly. Still Maggie didn’t move, she knew better. He was impossible to deal with when he was in one of these moods and unpredictable. 

He shook his head and laughed. “I’ve been waiting for years to see that look in your eye, girl. It’s funny how it took you finally getting laid to put it there. If only you had taken my advice years ago, things might have been different.” He sat back and regarded her. “Look you even stand straighter.” He laughed again. 

“So how was the Black Sun, daughter? Tell me did you let her suck your cock? A few of these Alpha’s say that she’s really good at it.” Maggie couldn’t help but growl. He growled back, and looked her in the eye until she looked away. 

“You don’t scare me pup… in fact no one in this whole damn kingdom is scared of you. You wouldn’t survive one minute on a battlefield, let alone a challenge. Your new mate is better a fighting then you… it’s a real shame that she was born without a cock and that you were born with one. Backwards devils the lot of you!” He yelled standing up. 

In a flash he grabbed her by the neck and lifted her up. “I have given you everything and yet you defy me with your every breath. I thought that you would be smart and accept the role that fate has given you, but yet you choose to fight that as well. Choosing the Black Sun as a mate will lead you to nothing but misery as no one will take you serious with an Omega by your side that is stronger than you are.” 

He let her go and dropped her to the floor. She coughed, but didn’t say anything as the King moved back to his chair and sat down. “I wanted to punish you both right then and there, but your mother convinced me to take my leave and work out my anger in otherways. She was right, and you will be sure to thank her for it when you return.” 

He sighed and motioned for her to stand up. He seemed almost sad, and for someone who didn’t know him as well as she did, he almost seemed coherent. Maggie’s jaw clenched, for her this was always the worst stage of his drunk behavior, nothing good ever came when he was quiet. 

“For your mother’s sake, I will not make Alex renounce her title as I had planned. But the Black Sun won’t be allowed to fight in combat or for sport anymore, not while there is a chance that she is carrying or will carry your pups.You know what the law says concerning Omegas especially Mated Omegas, and I can no longer make an exception for her anymore. If anyone is found raising a weapon against her for combat or for sport, their life will be forfeit according to the law. As for you, I wash my hands of you daughter. I no longer want any part of your madness. You and your mate will take custody of the Castle at Hopps Island after your wedding, which will be as soon as Alex’s parents are there to witness it and you will not return to My Castle save for my funeral or the death of your mother. I hope that the Gods have mercy on our land when it comes time for you to lead, because I will not. Do I make myself clear?” He growled. 

Maggie didn’t answer, for fear that her temper would get the best of her and she would not give him the satisfaction. She wished that he would fall down dead in front of her… She wished that he wasn’t right and that she would be strong enough to do it herself. All of her life everything she tried to do to please him fell short, so why would now be any different. 

He leaned closer, his eyes flashing red with anger as his Alpha came to the surface. “I said, do I make myself clear?” 

“Yes.” Maggie spat averting her eyes. Her Alpha howled at conceding but she knew that retreating would be the best option now… for now. 

“Good.” His eyes changed back and he sighed. “Now if you’ll excuse me, I have a hunt to attend to and you have a wedding to plan. Have a safe trip back to the Castle.” The King said, dismissing her. He didn’t even wait for her to leave, instead he got up and disappeared out of the tent, leaving her just standing there. She stared at the seat that he had vacated in his hasty departure, and threw the goblet of mead at it before turning and walking back outside.  
  


**———————————**

“Commander!” Alex said, rushing into his quarters without knocking. “May I have a word with you?” 

“No you may not, Black Sun… as you can see I’m quite busy.” He didn’t look up from the pile of paperwork on his desk. 

“Here let me help you with that then…” She said, picking up the paperwork and throwing on a chair in the corner. 

“Excuse me, Captain!” He said, glaring at her. “You might be the Princess’ Mate up there in the Castle, but down here on this here piece of land, you are a Knight and you would do well to remember that.” 

“You can’t have it both ways, Sir… either I’m a mated Omega or I’m a Knight, pick one!” She yelled back at him. “I can understand the King doubting me… he’s never seen me in the heat of battle. But you, Jamie Braxton we’ve stood in the trenches together back to back, surrounded by 50 wildlings who were bigger and stronger than us. You never doubted me then and my Status never seemed mattered then, so why now?” 

Jamie sighed. “It’s always mattered Alex.” He said softly, his eyes sad. “Maybe not to me, but to the others, they will never be able to see you as anything more than an Omega who doesn't know her place in the world, not matter how many battles you win, lives you save, or men you’ve killed. To them, and the King included, you will always be the little Omega who’s rich Father bought you an exemption and let you play act as one of us, but you will never be one of us.” 

Alex bit her lip to keep her sudden tears at bay. She never realized that her fellow Knights had thought of her that way, but she wasn’t about to give them the satisfaction of her tears now… not after this. “My title and my duties as a Knight of this Kingdom I will hold true until my King releases me or Death forsake me.” She said. “It was true the day that I said it, and it will remain true until the end.” 

“So be it, but until the day comes for the King to release you, you will no longer be allowed in the Barracks or the training grounds, nor will you be allowed to participate in any tournament or joust for combat or sport. If you are caught fighting you will suffer the full weight of the law, and anyone caught fighting with you they will be punished for causing harm or threat to Princess’s Omega, the mother of the future heirs to the Crown.” He stood and looked down at her. “You are dismissed, Black Sun.. Alex.” 

Alex didn’t say anything but turned on her heel and walked away. She wanted to sprint away, to get away from all of this, but she could feel the eyes of everyone in the training yard on her and knew that she was being judged. So she walked calmly from the Barracks back up towards the Castle feeling as if the world had come crashing down on her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this heavy and dark chapter, and Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> Side note: I just want to give my Beta Reader, Lady Lissa a shout out for helping me with this chapter. She’s amazing and deserves all of the love, because this story wouldn’t be anything like is without her helping me focus the chaos. A million thanks, my friend!


	9. Part 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex has a talk with the Queen about the King’s orders, while Maggie goes to the cave to deal with her anger.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading!

Alex trudged back to the Castle and went up the stairs quickly. She wanted to hit something but who knew how many spying eyes were watching her now. Only in her Mate’s chamber… their chamber she would feel safe. She opened the door and walked in only to stop short when she saw who was waiting for her at their breakfast table. 

“Your Majesty.” Alex said, bowing. 

“You don’t have to do that now you know?” The Queen said softly. “Besides I’m sure that I’m one of the last people that you want to see right now.” 

Alex let out a small sigh. “You heard?” 

“Yes, I did. I’m sorry Alex.” 

Alex took a seat across from the Queen and slumped down in the chair. “My father always told me that somethings in life you do with borrowed time, so we should enjoy those moments while we have them.” She paused, trying to hold back the tears that threatened to fall. “It’s not so much the fact that I can’t fight… although that hurts believe me. It’s the fact that my fellow knights and soldiers, men and women that I’ve fought with and saved many a time over, refused to stand up in my defense. I thought they were my friends… they might be powerless to change the King’s mind but at least they could have tried.” A lone tear snaked its way down Alex’s cheek and fell to the table. 

The Queen reached over and took her hand. She didn’t say anything knowing that there was nothing that she could say that would make anything better. Alex gave her a sad look. “But I’m guessing you didn’t come here to listen to my problems…” Alex wiped away her tears and straightened remembering that she was in the presence of her Queen. “What can I do for you?” 

“Actually…” The Queen replied. “I did come here to listen. I had a feeling when I learned from Steward Vasquez this morning that Maggie was leaving for Eastmarch, that my mate was going to do something rash. I just didn’t know what.” She paused. “My daughter and my mate have a difficult relationship, partly because they are both Alphas, but also because they have different ways of thinking. He thinks being an Alpha means acting and living a certain way. Maggie has always done her own thing, and it drives her father crazy.” 

“He drives her crazy too.” Alex commented. “She was really dreading going to meet him.” 

The Queen shook her head sadly. “Maggie hates hunting mostly because there isn’t a whole lot of hunting that goes on. It’s mostly drinking and Alpha boasts and contests. My mate can be a mean drunk.” 

“Are you safe my lady?” Alex asked softly, concern shining in her eyes. 

The Queen nodded. “Yes. It doesn’t happen often and he never uses his fists, just his words.” She said quietly. 

Alex sighed. “Sometimes words can hurt more than a physical blow.” She thought about what Braxton has said to her, and she swallowed hard. 

The Queen squeezed her hand. They were quiet for a while and then the Queen spoke once more. 

“The King is jealous of you, you know? He knows that you are a stronger fighter than him and you and Maggie both have the love of the people, which is something that he had to work for. He always talks about being worried about how Maggie would fare in a challenge, but deep down I think he’s afraid that one day Maggie will challenge him.” 

“A self-fulfilling prophecy of sorts….” It made sense the longer Alex pondered the idea. She knew that the King had won his throne by challenging his father, when the old man had become unfit to rule, it makes sense that he would be worried that Maggie would do the same to him. 

“Maggie has patience enough, but I fear one day he may push her over the edge. She may not be a typical Alpha, but she is strong. She’s stronger than my mate realizes and being mated with you will just help her grow into her power.” 

Alex sighed. “Do you think she will challenge her father?” 

“If he pushes her hard enough I wouldn’t put it past her, but it would take him saying something pretty over the edge to make her do something that drastic.” The Queen replied, not knowing that Maggie was currently riding swiftly towards the mountain cave, her Alpha fuming with anger.   
  


**————————-**

Maggie told Albert to go to the Castle, and to let Alex and her Mother know that she would be back late that evening, and she left him at the foot of the mountain and headed up towards the cave. Her body was literally vibrating with anger and she knew that her Alpha was keyed up in a way that she had never felt from them before. A part of her wanted, no needed Alex, but the other part of her was scared for her mate to see her like this. She felt out of control, and she just needed some time to deal with it without anyone else around. 

The Dragon sensed her presence and flew out to meet her, chirping unhappily when she realized that Maggie had arrived without food. But then the Baby realized that the Alpha wasn’t in the best of moods and moved closer to rub her scaly head against Maggie’s belly. Her yellow eyes looked up at her questioningly. 

“I’m ok, girl.” Maggie said, giving the Dragon a sad smile. “I just had a rough day that’s all.” 

Maggie sat down on a ledge a few feet away from the cave, and looked out of the land. The Dragon curled up next to her and put her head in Maggie’s lap. The Alpha stroked the Dragon’s head, feeling her anger start to lessen as she found the gesture soothing as always. She stared out over the ledge, watching the sun set lower and lower until finally she spoke. 

“I did get good news today though, Father has given me permission to take custody of the Castle at Hopps Island. It’s secluded enough that you should be able to live with us there, permanently. Won’t that be fun?” Maggie asked. 

The Dragon chirped happily and rubbed her head against Maggie’s belly and then sighed. She raised her head and looked around as if looking for something or someone. Then she looked up at Maggie. 

“No, Alex isn’t here. She’s down at the Castle.” Maggie said, looking at the Castle in the distance. _I’m glad she wasn’t there… I’m glad that she didn't have to listen to him say those things about her._ She growled and the Dragon responded with a tiny growl of her own, and a little spurt of smoke. 

Maggie ran a gentle hand down the baby’s back. “I’m sorry.” The Dragon settled back down and closed her eyes. Maggie sighed. “My Father has declared that Alex is no longer allowed to fight because she’s my Omega, and I feel like it’s my fault that this happened. If maybe I could be the Alpha that he wants me to be, maybe I would be powerful enough to do something… but instead I have to go back to that place and tell my mate that she can no longer do something that is an integral part of her.” The anger in her soul gave way to grief and to her surprise a tear made its way down her cheek and splashed against the Dragon’s head. 

The baby looked up at her and made a soft chirping sound. “The sad thing is that I wish that I could say that if Alex and I never mated that this wouldn’t have happened, but I can’t wish that. She makes me feel… for the first time in a long time, I feel like I’m finally able to be me. She doesn’t care that I’m not experienced or that I’m not a typical Alpha, and that feels so good. I wish that I could be noble and do the right thing, but I can’t… not being with her would be like missing a part of me and I can’t do that. I’m a selfish Alpha and I should be ashamed.” 

The Dragon snorted and gave her a look that conveyed her disappointment. “What’s that look for?” 

The Baby growled and gently smacked her face with her tail. “Ouch.” Maggie rubbed her cheek. “But thanks. I shouldn’t be here feeling sorry for myself, I should be down there with her. The only way we are going to get through it is together.” 

The Dragon nodded and sighed. She leaned up and gave Maggie’s cheek a lick before moving away. She gave Maggie one last look before spreading her wings and flying back to the cave. 

Maggie sat there for a few minutes more, preparing herself to tell Alex the bad news, and then got up and started the long walk back down the mountain.   
  


**————————-**

It was well past sunset and Alex was laying in bed staring at the ceiling. She was trying not to worry, but it had been a long time since Albert had arrived back at the Castle, saying that Maggie would be along in a while, and that she had gone to the mountain to cool off. 

Alex had assumed from that, that her Mate’s meeting with her father hadn’t gone well and she wondered what he had said or done to her to make her so that she would seek solitude. 

Footsteps moved closer and the door slowly opened. “Maggie?” Alex called, sitting up. 

“I’m here.” The Princess said, taking off her boots. In the shadows from the torch, Alex could see that Maggie looked exhausted. 

“You were gone so long… I was getting worried.” Alex said, as Maggie stripped down and crawled into bed next to her. 

“I’m sorry for worrying you, I just needed some time.” Maggie said, curling her body around Alex’s. The Omega snuggled up to her chest and Maggie sighed at the feeling of Alex’s skin against hers. “My Father was a jerk, and he gave me some news that I don’t think you are going to like.” 

“What?” Alex asked hesitantly. She could feel Maggie’s heart pounding wildly near her hand and she used her pheromones to try and calm her. She felt Maggie relax some, as her mate took a deep breath. 

“My father has issued an order stating that you will not be allowed to fight now that you are a mated Omega.” 

Alex sighed. “I already know. He issued the order through Commander Braxton this morning, after you left. I’ll keep my title, but I’m not allowed on the training grounds or in the Barracks anymore.” 

Maggie growled. “Bastard.” She pulled Alex closer and kissed her softly. “I’m sorry, Alex… I feel like this is my fault.” 

Alex pulled back to look at her mate. “It is not your fault… as I told your mother I knew that one day this would happen. I knew the law from the start. So don’t say that.” 

Maggie nodded and pulled her back. She could still feel some tension in Alex’s body. “Do you want to talk about it?” She asked, quietly. 

“I should be asking you that, but I guess what hurts the most about this is that not one of my fellow Knights stood up in my defense. I’ve stood side by side with them in battle, I've bled for them and for the King and this country and suddenly that doesn't matter, that it never mattered to them because of my Status… I could feel them watching me as left, and I could hear them laughing.” Alex sniffled. “I don’t think I can trust any of them ever again.” 

Maggie rubbed her back. “I’m sorry, my love. I am also sorry that I wasn’t here, so that I could have kicked their sorry asses for laughing at the one who could beat them all one handed with a spoon. You are a better warrior and a person than they could ever be, and My father deserves them having his back. I hope one of them stabs him in it.” 

Alex could hear the bite in Maggie’s voice and realized it was her turn to find out what happened with her mate. “What happened with your Father?” She asked softly. 

Maggie sighed. “Nothing…. he just confirmed that I mean nothing to him, because I’m not the Alpha that he wants me to be.” She paused and clenched her teeth. She could hear her father’s words echoing in her head, and she didn’t want to listen to him anymore. “I can’t talk about it right now. Please can we just go to sleep?” 

Alex nodded, feeling the tension in her Mate. “Of course. I love you.” 

Maggie smiled at that. “I love you too.” They were quiet for a long time, and Alex was sure that Maggie was asleep, when the Alpha broke the silence. “Thanks for putting up with me… I know it’s probably unfair that I asked if you wanted to talk and then I don't.” 

Alex moved so that she could kiss Maggie’s lips. “Baby, It’s ok. Today has been hell for both of us. I know that you’ll talk to me when you are ready.” She kissed her again, and then looked at her, the Alpha’s eyes bearing visible in the torch light. “I’ll always put up with you… my crazy little Alpha.” 

Maggie let out a snort, and curled her body around Alex’s, letting Alex hold her for a change. Tomorrow she would tell Alex everything her father had said, but for now, she would bask in the loving, healing embrace of her mate, and know that this was enough. Here in their bed, in Alex’s arms, she was enough and that was perfect.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)


	10. Part 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a talk with the Queen about what happened with her Father and she finally opens up about what happened at the Brothel when she turned 18.   
> See chapter notes for content warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Sexual Assualt, Gang rape and violence against Omegas, please be advised that this chapter is kind of heavy so please give this a miss if these things bother you. If I need a better warning or description please leave me a comment below!**

Maggie woke up early the next morning after a fitful sleep. Alex was snoring softly beside her and Maggie couldn’t help but smile as she rolled over to give her mate a tender kiss on the forehead. Alex smiled in her sleep and Maggie couldn’t think of a more beautiful sight. 

Quietly she got up and after visiting the chamber pot, she got dressed. Deciding to leave Alex a note so her mate wouldn’t worry, she quickly wrote that she would be back soon on a piece of parchment, and left it along with a rose on her pillow. Then Maggie slipped out of the door and down the hall. 

The Queen was already up and was drinking tea, when Maggie knocked on the door. “Come in!” She called. 

Maggie walked in and quietly shut the door behind her. “I’m sorry to disturb you this early, Mother.” 

“Don’t be, come here.” The Queen held out her arms and Maggie quickly gave her a hug. She sighed and then pulled away. 

“I’m suppose to give you my thanks, for sending him away. He tells me that everything would have been much worse.” Maggie said, taking a seat. 

The Queen sighed. “Yes… I feared for you both. For Alex’s safety and yours, and for him, because I feared he was going to do something that he would regret.” The Queen paused and ran a gentle finger across Maggie’s neck, seeing the bruises from fingers on her skin. “I fear he may have already.” 

Maggie flinched, not realizing that he had marked her. Alex was going to have a fit when she saw them. “He grabbed me… but that hurt far less than his words. He’s sending me away after the wedding. I am to take custody of the Castle at Hopps Island and I’m never to set foot again in this Castle while he is living. He’s giving up on me and may the gods have mercy on our land because he never will.” 

The Queen’s face fell at the thought of her only child leaving the Castle. “Maggie…” 

“It’s alright, Mother… it’s probably better this way. Two Alphas don’t usually mix, especially now that we are both mated. If Alex had been present to hear the filth coming out of his mouth, I probably would have killed him.” She shook her head at herself, wondering why she just didn’t do it anyway. 

“What did he say to you?” The Queen demanded. 

“Nothing, just Alpha posturing. You know how we are, always thinking with our cocks and not our brains.” 

The Queen laughed. “Not you… you are too smart to do that. I’m proud of you. No matter what your father said, you are strong and you are a fine Alpha. He’s just jealous that the two of your have something that he will never have… love.” 

“But…” Maggie was a bit taken aback by that and wasn’t sure how to respond. 

“I’m talking about the love that the people have for you, and for Alex… just look at the servants, the whole Castle is a buzz about your mating. Your children will change this country for the better, and I think your Father is scared of that.” She paused and then spoke quietly. “As for your Father and me, well it’s no secret that I loved him once… when I first got here for the ball. He was so handsome and charming and like every other Omega in that room I was enamored with him. When he chose me to be his mate, I just knew that it was going to be like a fairy tale… and it was, until he did something that was unforgivable.” 

“What?” Maggie asked quietly. 

“The way he treated you… I've always hated that he never took the time to really get to know you, that he wouldn’t see you as anything other than his Alpha heir and even then only when it was convenient for him. But for me the straw came when he took you to that Brothel a few years ago… what happened that night was inexcusable and I will never forgive him for putting you in that situation. 

Maggie’s blood ran cold. “You know?” She bowed her head, not wanting to look her mother in the eye. 

“I know.” The Queen said quietly. “Your Father told me that something happened and then I got the real story from Albert. What happened wasn’t your fault, you know that right?” She went to put a hand on Maggie’s shoulder, but Maggie stood up abruptly and went over to the window. The Queen could see that she was shaking. 

“I told him that I didn’t want to go… but he made me. He said that I would have a good time If I just would loosen up a little. He took me upstairs and put me in that room along with two of his men. He said that if I didn’t fuck the Omega that he paid for me then I would be forced to watch as his men did. Then he left me there and told another guard to watch the door so that I couldn’t leave.” 

The Queen froze in her chair, and listened intently. This was the first time that Maggie had ever spoken about what had happened that night and she wasn’t about to interrupt. 

“The Guards he left with me were cruel, they kept saying all of the vile things that they were going to do to the poor Omega, if I didn’t touch her. I tried… I figured it was better that I did it than those men, but I couldn’t…” She paused. “...You know.” 

“Maggie.” Her mother’s voice was soft and heartbroken. “You were scared and you didn’t want it, it’s normal.” She tried to reassure her daughter, but the Alpha shook her head. 

“The other Alphas laughed at me, called me names. Then they pushed me aside, one held me back and forced me to watch the other have sex with her. He was rough… he hurt her. She was crying, she kept telling him to stop, but he just laughed and said that she was bought and paid for. I tried to order him to stop, but neither one would listen. Then they switched places and the other guard took his turn, made her take him in her mouth. She kept crying and he just kept on going.” She shivered again at the memory. 

“He kept on saying that ‘An Omega’s place was on their knees for a Alpha, and I would do well to remember the natural order of things’.” 

“Maggie…” 

“Albert came for me then, and forced the other guards to let me go. I learned later from Albert when I sent him to check on the girl, she was in the healer’s quarters that after I left they had beaten her pretty badly. If only I could have done something to help her… if only I was a good enough Alpha and leader.. I could have stopped them.” Maggie’s fist clenched. 

The Queen got up and moved to wrap an arm around her daughter. “It wasn’t your fault. Your father and those men are the ones to blame. You were just as much a victim as that Omega was. I’m sorry that you were forced to be in that situation.” 

Maggie turned and wrapped her arms around her mother’s waist and leaned against her shoulder and cried. “I didn’t want to… why didn’t I want to? What’s wrong with me?” 

“Nothing! Nothing is wrong with you baby. You are fortunate enough to understand the difference between making love and having sex and it’s ok that you wanted to save your experience for when it really meant something.” 

“Alex means everything to me, Mother.” Maggie confesses quietly. “I think I’ve loved her since the moment we first saw each other when we were just pups, but I’m afraid. I’m afraid that I’m going to hurt her, that I’ll lose control of my Alpha and I’ll be like…” 

“Like your Father.” The Queen finished for her. “Or those guards.” She stroked Maggie’s hair, feeling her daughter relax into her. “The fact that you worry about being like them, shows me that you won’t be like them, Maggie. You have a kind and gentle soul, and I’m so proud of the person you are becoming.” She kissed her head. “Have you talked to Alex about this, love?” 

Maggie shook her head. “No. She knows something happened, but I haven’t told her what.” She was quiet for a long time. “She tried you know?” 

“She tried what, Sweetie?” 

“To make love to me… with her mouth. I told her no. She seemed disappointed. But I don’t want her to think that she has to do that… to love me.” 

The Queen was a bit taken aback by the revelation. She knew that the night at the Brothel had been very traumatic for her daughter, and she could understand why Maggie would be hesitant about letting her Omega do that to her. “Did you tell her that?” 

“Not in those words no… but I think she understood that I had a problem with it. I want to talk about it with her, I just don’t know how.” Maggie paused. She debated telling her mother what her father had said, but she decided against it after all until she talked to her mate she had no idea if her Father or those other Alpha’s had been telling the truth. 

“Just tell her like you told me. Alex just wants you to be honest with her about what you are feeling. You don’t have to be strong all of the time, you know.” 

“I know.” Maggie sighed. “Thanks for listening, Mama.” She whispered using a nickname that she hadn’t used for her mother since she was a pup. 

“Anytime, my love.” The Queen kissed her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading!


	11. Part 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie has a discussion with Alex, Vasquez and Albert about their future plans, while Alex finds herself struggling to figure out what to do with herself now that she can no longer fight.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

It was well past mid morning when Maggie finished her conversation with her mother. She cursed at the time and herself and hurried back to her room to apologize for leaving Alex so long, but when she got there her Mate was nowhere to be found. She found Vasquez however clearing away the breakfast dishes with a bit of a concerned look. Maggie frowned too when she realized that Alex had hardly eaten a thing. 

“Is she ok?” She asked, making the Steward jump. Maggie quickly stepped forward to prevent her from dropping the tray. “Sorry.” 

“No, forgive me Your Grace… I didn’t see you there. Have you eaten? Albert was by with your tray but when you didn’t return, he took it back. I can have the kitchen send up another?” Vasquez couldn’t help but notice the fingerprints on her neck, but didn’t comment, knowing that it wasn’t her place. She knew Alex was going to have a fit when she saw them and made a remember to tell Albert to bring the Princess some salve the next time he came up here. 

“No, it’s alright.” Maggie said. “It was my fault I was late.” She swiped a piece of toast from her Mate’s plate and nibbled on the corner. 

“Where’s Alex and is she ok? It’s only been a few days but I know that she normally has a better appetite than this.” Maggie asked softly. 

Vasquez sighed. “She went to Garden for a walk, she mumbled that she wasn’t hungry and then left. She seemed a little sad today.” 

Maggie frowned, hoping that she wasn’t the cause. “I’ll go find her.” Maggie replied as she turned to leave. But then she paused and turned back around. “Can you find Albert and meet us at the Garden? I have something that I need to discuss with you both.” 

“Of course, Your Grace.” Vasquez said with a bow and hurried out of the room to drop the dishes off at the kitchen and to do her duty. Maggie followed behind her before heading in the opposite direction feeling a bit worried. 

Alex found a shady spot under a tree and made a little nest for herself. She had a blanket, a flask of grape juice and book. She frowned a little at it. She wasn’t much for reading, but she didn’t know what else to do with her time. A horn sounded further away and her heart lurched in her chest. They were doing mock battles in the practice yard and that call had been the sound for the infantry to advance. Alex closed her eyes and tried to listen close wondering if she could really hear the sound of metal hitting metal or if that was just her imagination. 

Silently she shook her head and opened her eyes and sighed. She felt naked without her sword at her side and it was unsettling. A twig snapped a little ways away and she jumped and whirled in that direction waiting for an enemy to strike. But it never came, instead a Squirrel jumped out and then the leapt to the tree behind her making a slight squeak when they saw her there. 

Alex shook her head at herself wondering when she had gotten so paranoid and settled herself back down against the tree. She picked up the book from beside her on the blanket and looked it over. She wasn’t really sure what it was about, as she had just randomly picked one off of the nearest bookshelf. 

“The Art of Candlemaking by Lady Jane Croft.” Alex rolled her eyes wondering why her mate even had this book. “Well I guess it couldn’t hurt to learn a hobby, it’s not like I have much else to do with my time.” Alex said, sadly. She opened the book to the first page and began to read. 

Maggie walked with purpose into the Garden. It wasn’t hard to find her mate, since she was the only one there, but when Maggie noticed that she was curled up reading, the Alpha’s walk slowed. Maggie studied her a moment, not wanting to disturb her if Alex was craving solitude. But after a moment, as if Alex could feel her presence, the Omega looked up at her and their eyes met. Maggie caught a glimpse of pain and fear in them before Alex’s eyes brightened as she realized that it was her standing there. 

“Maggie.” Alex said, moving to stand up to greet her, but Maggie waved her back down and walked closer. 

“I’m sorry that I am so late. My mother and I were talking and I’m afraid that I lost track of time.” Maggie apologized as stood in front of her. “Can I join you?” 

“Of course, you don’t have to ask permission and…” Alex sucked in a breath as she caught a glimpse of Maggie’s neck. “What the hell happened to you?” She reached out a finger to touch the bruises. “Who did this to you? Who would dare to touch you?” Alex growled angrily. _I’ll kill them with my bare hands if I have to… for touching my mate._

“My father.” Maggie said softly. The sadness in Maggie’s eyes instantly cooled Alex’s anger. “It doesn’t happen often but sometimes with him his poisoned words aren't enough and he likes to put me in my place.” Maggie reached up unconsciously to rub at her neck. “It doesn’t hurt actually. It’s looks worse than it feels.” 

“Is that what you were talking with your mother about?” Alex asked curiously. 

Maggie nodded. “That and some other things.” Maggie knew that she needed to have a discussion with her mate about what happened all of those years ago and what her Father had said yesterday, but now didn’t feel like the time. So she changed the subject. 

“Vasquez and Albert are suppose to meet us here. I have some news for the three of you. She said she would be down soon after she brought Cook the dishes from this morning.” Maggie gently took Alex’s hand. “We both were a little worried when we saw that you didn’t eat that much this morning. Are you feeling ok?” 

Alex sighed. “Yeah, I’m just not very hungry this morning. What about you? Did you eat?” Alex asked, curling her body into Maggie’s side. It was obvious to her that Maggie was dealing with a lot right now, and she didn’t want to burden her mate with her boredom. The little voice in the back of her head, whispered that it was a little bit more that just boredom but she quickly silenced them and focused on her mate. 

“I did. I finished your toast.” Maggie placed a kiss on her temple. “I’m not very hungry either. I guess it just means we’ll have a big supper right?” 

Alex laughed. “True.” Then she sighed. “Can I ask you a question?” 

“Of course.” Maggie replied. 

“Why the heck do you have this book in your library? You don’t seem like the type to be interested in Candlemaking.” She held out the book so Maggie could see what she was talking about. 

Maggie laughed and took the book from her to get a better look at the cover. “I’m not, but I made it a point to find books about the various trades in the Castle village so that I could understand how they worked and could converse with the traders and shopkeepers without looking like a clueless fool. It’s important to me to know and understand how the people of this Kingdom go about their daily lives and how I can help make a difference for them. I firmly believe that just because I’m an Alpha of Royal blood doesn’t mean that I am better or that it sets me apart… unlike my Father. I want to use the power and the responsibility that I’ve been given to help my people not to hurt them.” 

Alex sincerely doubted that The King knew anything about anyone other than how it affected him directly. “You are a good person, Maggie Sawyer. I’m proud of you.” 

Maggie blushed, still not used to the praise. The sound of someone clearing their throat from a little ways away saved Maggie from having to figure out a response. They turned to look at Vasquez and Albert who were waiting for instructions a few feet away from them, not wanting to disturb their conversation. 

Maggie waved them over and motioned for them to sit down with them. “You might as well get comfortable because we have a lot to discuss.” She waited until they did so, and then she told the group about what her Father had planned for her and Alex after their wedding. 

“What a Bastard!” Alex protested, clenching her fist. “I can’t believe he would do that to you.” 

“It’s alright.” Maggie soothed. “It’s probably for the best anyways. Two mated Alphas living together like we have been doesnt usually end well. This will give us a chance to start our own life out from under his thumb.” Maggie paused looking apologetic. “I’m sorry to have to take all of you away from your lives here.” She looked from Alex to Vasquez and then to Albert. 

“Which is why I’m giving the two of you a choice…” She motioned towards the two servants. “If you want to stay here, I’ll release you from my service and I’ll give you a few months pay and glowing recommendation to get you started in any career that you want to. It’s the least I can do after everything you have given me, given us.” 

Albert bowed his head. “My place is with you, Your Grace. I’m getting older and I don’t have any living family left. Forgive me for letting my emotions get the best of me, but you’ve become my family and I don’t leave my family behind.” He sniffled, and Maggie wiped away her own tear before reaching over to clasp his hand. 

“I feel the same, Albert. Thank you. You will always have a place in my household for a long as you want it.” He gave her a soft smile and then the group turned towards Vasquez. 

“Vas… I know that Lucy is here and…” Alex started before Vasquez cut her off. 

“I’m not leaving you Al… we’ve been through too much for you to leave me behind now. Lucy will understand, and Hopps Castle is only a couple days ride away. We can visit when we can.” 

“Who is Lucy?” Maggie asked softly. 

“She’s my lover. We aren’t mated per say but we are serious about each other.” Vasquez answered. “She’s a blacksmith in the Village.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened. “She works on Flint Street right? The Shop with the red brick roof?” 

Vasquez nodded. 

“Her work is some of the best I’ve seen. My Father only uses the Guards’ Blacksmith, but I usually try to by a few things from the shops around the village. I really enjoyed her work, and I got my knife from her.” She motioned to the Knife on her belt. “Tell you what… tell her to come see me tomorrow afternoon. I’ll ask if she is interested in moving with us. The Castle and the village on Hopps Island is pretty bare. We could use a good Smith like her. I’ll pay for her expenses if she comes with us… until you both get settled.” 

Vasquez’ eyes widened. “That’s a generous offer Your Grace… I… Thank you.” The Former Guard looked a bit stunned and Alex was too. She knew that Maggie took care of the people that worked for her, but this… this was unexpected generosity. It took Alex by surprise; a good surprise and one she fully intended to reward Maggie for later. Right now though she leaned over a kiss Maggie’s cheek and whispered. “Thank you.” 

Maggie blushed again and nodded. “Now, we will meet later to discuss the moving and wedding plans. Tonight, you both have a night off. I’ll see you both in the morning.” 

Realizing that they were dismissed, Vasquez and Albert got up and with a bow walked down the path back towards the Castle, eager to enjoy their rare free evening. 

Alex turned to her mate. “That was nice of you.” 

Maggie sighed. “I guess, although I didn’t really do it to be nice. I just wanted some privacy tonight. There are a few things that I need to tell you… alone.” Maggie said, her eyes growing a bit sad and scared. 

Alex squeezed her hand. “Is everything ok?” 

Maggie nodded. “Yes, I just… there was something that happened to me a while ago that you should know about. I just don’t want any interruptions while I work up the nerve to tell you.” 

“You don’t have to. You don’t have to do anything that you don’t want to.” Alex said, firmly. 

“I know.” Maggie kissed her softly. “And I thank you for that, but this… you need to know and I think that I finally need to talk about. If that’s ok.” 

Alex nodded. “Of course, whatever you need.” She whispered softly. 

They sat for a moment holding on to each other, and Alex could feel Maggie’s body tense with nerves. Her heart thudded in her chest as she wondered what it was that had the Alpha so spooked. _Probably something to do with her Father I bet… I wish that I was strong enough to kill him for everything he’s put her though._

“Do you want to go back upstairs?” Alex asked, realizing that Maggie was making no move to actually get up. 

Sighing Maggie nodded and slowly got to her feet. With a heavy heart and Alex’s guiding hand on the small of her back, she walked back towards the Castle.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Please note that this chapter is being published as is and that my beta hasn’t gotten the chance to read this yet. I wanted to make sure it was published, so I apologize for any errors. Thanks for Reading! 
> 
> PSA: Just a heads up, I’m taking the next week off because I won’t have the time to write like I need to because my schedule is pretty full with work and other family and life stuff. The next chapter of this story will be published on Friday May 3rd. I’m also behind on posting the next chapter for Something Wild, so If you read that, note it will be posted hopefully today, but if not tomorrow. Everything else other than those two stories will be posted again started Monday May 5th. I’m working really hard on trying to publish weekly with everything and I appreciate your continued patience in this matter. You all are amazing and thank you for your support! Sanvers Forever and Happy Easter! :)


	12. Part 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie tells Alex about what happened at the Brothel, and Alex confesses a secret about her own past. See chapter notes for content warnings.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Chapter Warnings: Since Maggie is talking about what happened to her at the Brothel, the warnings from chapter ten apply, which was Sexual assault, Gang Rape and Violence against Omegas. I’m not sure if Alex’s part of the story needs a warning, but if it does let me know in the comments and I’ll add one here. If I missed anything else, you know the drill.**

Alex set down her fork and cast a worried glance in her mate’s direction. 

Maggie had been quiet and withdrawn since they had arrived back in their chamber, and Alex wasn’t sure what to do. Sighing she pushed back her now empty plate and reached for Maggie’s hand across the table. “Thank you for dinner, love.” 

Maggie looked up at the touch and gave her a smile that didn’t quite reach her eyes. “You’re welcome.” She reached for her half eaten plate and then Alex’s. “Let me get these.” 

Quietly she got up and set them aside on the tray to take back down later. She jumped when she felt her mate’s hand touch her shoulder. 

“Sorry.” Alex said. “I didn’t mean to scare you.” She grabbed her mate’s hand and led her over to the fire. Then she sat down and motioned for the Alpha to sit beside her. Maggie did so, and curled her body into Alex’s, seeking the Omega’s warmth. 

They were quiet for a moment before Alex finally broke the silence. “So you said that you wanted to talk to me about something? I’m ready to listen if you are ready to talk.” The Omega said gently. 

Maggie let out a soft sound. ”I’m not sure that I’ll ever be ready, but maybe that’s the issue. I can’t move on unless I talk about it. ” She sighed and leaned her head against Alex’s. “So.. Listen… do you remember the other day after we met Vasquez on the road, and we were in that stand of trees?” 

“Yes.” Alex said. 

Maggie licked her lips suddenly feeling like her mouth was dry, which was weird because her palms were sweaty. “And I stopped you from taking me into your mouth…?” 

Alex reached over and wrapped an arm around Maggie’s waist sensing that her mate needed comfort. “I remember. I made you uncomfortable. I’m sorry for that.” 

“No, I’m sorry. I know you didn’t mean too, but there is a reason that I don’t like that, and I want… no I need to tell you why.” Maggie paused and closed her eyes. 

“When I turned 18, my Father decided that I needed to loosen up, so he decided that his birthday gift for me that year would be to buy me a night with an Omega at the local Brothel. I told him that I didn’t want to go, but he made me. When we got to the room, he gave me a choice. I could either grow a pair and fuck the Omega that he had bought for me, or would watch as two of his guards would. Then he left me alone with them and stationed a guard at the door so that I couldn’t leave.” 

“That bastard… how could he!?” Alex exclaimed unable to hold back her anger. Then she seemed to realize that she had spoke out loud and bit her lip. “Sorry. Please continue.” She whispered quietly, not wanting to interrupt. She could feel Maggie shaking in her arms and she tried to use her pheromones to comfort her. It worked as Maggie relaxed some and buried her face in Alex’s neck before continuing on with her story. 

“The guards kept taunting me, kept telling me all of the vile things they were going to do this Omega. So I tried… as much as I didn’t want to, I figured it would be better if I did it than those two, but I…” Her voice trailed away as she took a shaky breath. “I couldn’t get aroused… I couldn’t stay hard.” 

Alex realized that Maggie was crying and reached up to wipe away a tear. “It’s alright… it’s perfectly understandable under the circumstances for you not to be turned on.” 

“The guards didn’t think so… they made fun of me, called me names. Then they pushed me aside, and one of them held me back while the other guard had sex with the Omega. He was very rough, and he hurt her. She kept crying and telling him to stop, but he laughed at her. He told her that she had been bought and paid for, and that she just needed to enjoy having a real Alpha fuck her. He looked right at me when he said that.” 

“Maggie…” 

“I tried to order him to stop, but neither one of them would listen. When the first guard had finished, he switched places with the other guard. That guard made the Omega take him in her mouth. She was still crying and she kept trying to push him away, but he kept on going.” She paused, trying to get the image of the Omega’s pleading eyes out of her head. “He kept on saying that “An Omega’s place was on their knees for an Alpha, and I would do well to remember the natural order of things.” She shook her head. 

“Albert came for me then and forced the other guards to let me go. I learned later that the Omega was in the healer’s quarters. They had beaten her after I had left and she was badly injured. If only I… If only I had been strong enough to stop them.” 

“Maggie, my love…” Alex said, kissing her forehead and pulling her close so that she could look her mate in the eyes. “You are strong for having gone through that… you were just as much a victim as that Omega being forced into a situation that you didn’t want to be in. You tried to help her, and that’s what matters.” 

“That’s what my mother said, but I still feel responsible. I’m an Alpha… and a Royal Alpha at that. I’m suppose to be the strongest one in the land, other than my father but yet I couldn’t stop two wimpy guards from terrorizing an innocent Omega. But yet at the same time, I hate that part of me… if that’s what it means to be an Alpha than I want no part in it. I feel confused all of the time and conflicted.” She looked down at her hands. “I’m scared of losing control with you, of being like my father or those guards. I never want to hurt you, Alex.” Maggie cupped Alex’s cheek in her hand. “I would rather die first than be like them.” 

Alex took a breath, trying to calm her own rage at her Mate’s story and to figure out what to say. “You… You could never be like them Maggie, you don’t have an abusive bone in your body. You are an Alpha yes, and you are strong, but it’s a different kind of strength. Just because it's different doesn't mean it’s wrong, no matter what society tries to tell you. I love that about you.” 

Maggie sighed. “I don't know if I can believe that.” She said softly. 

“Then I will spend the lifetime we have together convincing you of that, Maggie Sawyer. And you know me… I never back down from a challenge.” Alex teased and Maggie gave her a soft smile. 

“I’ll hold you to that.” Maggie said, closing her eyes and resting her body against her Mate’s. She took a deep breath and then let it out slowly. 

“I can still see her face… the pleading look in her eyes. I’m not sure I can ever unsee it.” She confessed quietly. “Thinking about you doing that to me, makes me think of that Omega and I just feel sick.” 

“Then I won’t… we won’t. We can make love in other ways, without doing that.” Alex said reassuringly. 

“But you seemed disappointed before….” Maggie said, looking at her. “I don’t want to disappoint you either.” 

“I’m not, trust me. What we do is more than enough. You make me feel good, and I hope that I make you feel good too, and that’s what matters. I don’t want to do anything that you are uncomfortable with. I would like to taste you, but I can do that in other ways too… like licking your come off of my hand.” She winked and Maggie blushed. 

“So do you like doing that?” Maggie asked after a few moments of quiet. She couldn’t help but think about what her Father had hinted about Alex and the guards. 

“It depends on who I am with and the nature of our relationship, but yes under the right circumstance I do enjoy giving head.” Alex answered honestly. 

“Oh.” 

“Does that make you uncomfortable?” Alex asked. “Knowing that I have a past? Because it’s really not what you think.” 

“Oh?’ Maggie raised an eyebrow. 

“I’m not nearly as promiscuous as my reputation makes it seem to be… the truth is other than you, I’ve only slept with two people.” Alex said softly. “I’m not a perfect Omega like society wants me to be, but I did what I had to survive and to do what I was born to do. Part of that meant that I took advantage of my fellow Knights drunkenness and let them think that certain things happened even when they didn't. I figured that those Guards who would try to hurt me wouldn’t be interested in doing so if they thought that they already had me once. It worked because they pretty much left me alone, because no one wanted to sleep with the Omega Slut.” 

Maggie growled at the description. “That’s unfair.” 

“It is. But as I said, it worked. Even you thought as much.” Alex said, remembering the night of the party. 

“I regret saying that to you… you don’t know how much.” Maggie said. 

“It’s alright… you’ve already been forgiven for that. I was just bringing it up as an example, not an accusation.” Alex pushed back a lock of Maggie’s hair that had fallen in front of her eyes. 

“My Father asked me yesterday, if I let you do that to me… then he said that his guards told him that you were good at it. Were they telling the truth?” 

Alex laughed. “Probably not… if they bragged to your father that I sucked them off, then they were probably one of the drunk ones that I whispered about sleeping with the next morning. None of my past lovers were Knights.” She paused. 

“Your father is a bastard and he’s a nasty evil man for bringing all of that up to make you uncomfortable.” 

“He is… the sooner we are away from him the better.” Maggie said. They sat in comfortable silence for a long time, and then Alex asked quietly. 

“Feel better?” 

Maggie laughed. “I do. Thanks for listening.” 

Alex kissed her cheek and nuzzled her neck with her nose. “Always. You are one special person, Maggie Sawyer. I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie replied, as she closed her eyes and rested her head against Alex, content and feeling a million pounds lighter after her confession. Tomorrow they would start on planning their wedding and packing everything up for the move, but right now, there was no place else that she would rather be but here in Alex’s arms, where it was safe to be herself for the first time in her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading! :)


	13. Part 13

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie comes to a realization. Maggie and Alex take a break from packing and spend sometime with the Dragon at the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

**Two weeks later**

Maggie wiped the sweat from her brow and stretched her back. They had finally got the next shipment of items loaded onto the wagons for Albert and his team to take to Hopps Island. It had been a very long two weeks but everything that was non essential was packed and on a wagon and the mountains of supplies and staff that they would need to make the place run smoothly was either ordered or on their way to the Castle as well. 

Now all that was left was to wait for the arrival of Alex’s parents and to enjoy their wedding before they moved to their new home. Maggie sighed and took a drink from the canteen at her side. 

“Your Grace.” Vasquez said suddenly appearing at her side making her jump. “Oops sorry.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Damn your stealthy.” 

“The Black Sun taught me well.” Vasquez murmured and Maggie smiled at the Steward’s use of her Mate’s title. The staff had been staging a rebellion of their own and had been using Alex’s title to refer to her any chance they could in an effort to show that even though her father had refused to allow Alex to remain in her position as a Knight that the title was still rightfully hers. 

“Did you need something, Vasquez?” Maggie asked, breaking away from her thoughts. 

“Yes, forgive me. I came to tell you that we’ve finished the preparations for The Black Sun’s family’s arrival. They will be settled into the rooms next to yours as you have said.” 

“Very good.” Maggie gave her a smile. They both laughed as Vasquez stomach growled, and Vasquez cheeks reddened slightly. “Go get some food.” 

Vasquez bowed and turned on her heel but stopped when Maggie called her back. 

“Speaking of Alex, where is she?” 

“Up in your room, Your Grace.” 

“Thank you!” Maggie said, turning to go clean up a little at the well before going inside.  
  


Maggie found her Mate sitting at the table in the main room. Alex had her head resting in her hands and she was looking at a book or something. Maggie raised an eyebrow. Every time she turned around lately her Mate was reading, but while Maggie loved to lose herself in a book, Alex didn’t really look happy about it. There was a sadness about her lately but things had been so busy Maggie had yet to ask her about it. 

“Hi.” Maggie said coming around to stand behind her Mate. She put her hands on Alex’s shoulder and leaned down to kiss her neck and to gently rub her shoulders. 

“Hey.” Alex replied, leaning back to look up at her. “You finished?” 

“Yep. Albert is on his way.” Maggie kissed her and then stepped back so that Alex could turn to face her. “You doing ok?” 

“Yeah, I helped Vasquez get the rooms ready for my parents and then I’ve just been hanging out here.” She motioned towards the book. “I'm almost done.” Alex gave Maggie a smile, but Maggie noticed that it didn’t reach her eyes. 

Maggie was about to ask her what was wrong but then decided against it. No this wasn’t the time or the place. She had a better idea. 

“I had a question for you.” 

“What’s up?” Alex asked reaching over to take her hand. 

“We’ve both been working really hard lately. How about I get the Cook to pack us a picnic and we go up to the cave for a while?” Maggie ran her thumb over the back of 

Alex’s hand. “I know that we see each other every day, but it’s been crazy and I kind of miss you.” 

Alex grinned, a true grin this time that warmed Maggie’s heart. “I miss you too.” She leaned up to kiss Maggie’s nose. “A picnic with you sounds perfect.” 

Maggie grinned back and indulged her need to kiss her mate for a long moment before pulling away. “I’ll go make the arrangements.” 

Alex nodded. “Can we stay the night?” Alex’s cheeks reddened as the memories of the last night they were there flooded her mind. 

Maggie nodded. “Of course. We don’t have any plans tomorrow. And I wouldn’t mind roughing it with you.” 

Alex chuckled and winked at her coyly. “I like it rough, my crazy little Alpha.” Then she kissed her mate and ran a hand down the middle of her chest making Maggie inhale sharply. “I’ll go pack.” 

Then without another word she turned and walked away. Maggie stood there for a second shaking her head at how adorably sexy her mate was and then turned and left the room.  
  


They arrived at the cave near mid afternoon, and the Dragon greeted them warmly. She ran up to Alex and rubbed her head against Alex’s belly and then moved to do the same to Maggie. Alex laughed. “I thought she didn’t like me.” 

“She was just in a mood last time you were here. She was grumpy and hungry and I think a little unsettled by us mating. She’s fine now, in fact she asked about you the last time I was here.” Maggie said, rubbing the Dragon’s scales as the baby purred. Alex grinned and moved closer to the pair. 

“I’ve missed you too, girl.” Alex said, reaching over her hand to pet the dragon as well. The baby let out a smoky sneeze and then looked up at her Mothers expectantly and smacked her lips. 

“Yes, Yes, I know.” Maggie said with a laugh. “Let us get settled inside and then I’ll get you some food.” The Dragon snorted disappointedly but moved aside so that they could enter the cave. Maggie and Alex set down the bags they had carried in the smaller section of the cave and while Maggie fed the Dragon, Alex made camp. 

When Maggie returned a few moments later, she found Alex sitting on their bed roll, looking at something in her hand. Her mate looked up at her, her eyes bright with tears. 

“What are these?” Alex asked, trying to speak though the sudden lump in her throat. 

Maggie chuckled. “I figured a knight like you would know what they are.” 

“Don’t tease me right now, Maggie Sawyer. Answer me?” Alex said. “Please?” 

“They are collapsible staves. I couldn’t smuggle two swords out of the Castle since I can’t hide them very well, and anyone loyal to my father would suspect what I was trying to do and just get us into trouble, but these….” Maggie moved closer and took one. “There is no law against carrying a walking stick.” 

“But…” Alex sighed. “You did this for me.” 

“Of course.” Maggie gently knelt beside her and took her hand. “Of course. I’m only sorry that I didn’t notice sooner.” She pushed back a lock of Alex’s hair. “You’ve been different ever since the day I returned from seeing my father. At first I thought it was because we are moving, but after seeing you read that book at the table this morning, on my way down to see the cook it hit me. You’re bored and you are only reading because you don't have anything else to do here. I’m only sorry that I didn’t notice what was going on earlier.” 

Alex sighed, and kissed Maggie’s palm. 

“But my love, why didn’t you say anything?” Maggie asked gently. 

“Because it seemed stupid. I’m a grown woman I should know how to occupy my time with something other than fighting or killing. It’s stupid.” Maggie shook her head. “It’s not… you are so much more than that Alex, but it’s what you spent your whole life training for, and all of your adult life so far doing. It’s not stupid… it’s in your blood.” She leaned forward and kissed Alex’s head. “Things will be different now yes, but when we get back we will find you something to do, something that’s yours, ok?” 

Alex nodded and pulled Maggie down to sit almost in her lap. “ I love you.” 

“I love you too.” Maggie kissed her gently and then pulled her in for a hug.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this is a short chapter, but don’t worry! The next chapter is going to be amazing! Let me know your thoughts by leaving a comment below. Thanks for reading!


	14. Part 14

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex teaches Maggie how to fight with a staff, and Maggie comes to a realization that she has a choice to make.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! Just a heads up while there is no actual sex in this chapter, there is a bit of foreplay that leads upto to them having sex “off screen” so, just a warning if that isnt your thing. It’s there towards the end of the chapter.

A few minutes later, Maggie reluctantly pulled away from Alex’s embrace and got to her feet. Then she helped her partner up from the bed roll and held out her hand. “Come on… let's do this!” The Alpha said excitedly. She held out her hand for one of the Staves and extended it to it’s full length. 

“Do you know how to fight with one of these?” Alex asked, spinning her staff in her hand to test it’s strength. She knew that Maggie was a capable Alpha and that her mate could defend herself if she wanted too. However, since Maggie refused to carry a weapon most of the time, she wasn’t really sure what Maggie had been trained to fight with and what she was capable of using. 

Maggie grinned. “I do, but it’s been a while. I might need a refresher. How about you go over the basics with me once more?” 

Alex rolled her eyes, but a happy and satisfied grin crossed her face. _Gods this woman was perfect._

“Ok, rule one, don’t hit yourself in the head.” Alex said, seriously. 

“Ok, got it.” Maggie said, chuckling. “Although I must admit I have done that a time or two.” 

“Now, check the balance of your weapon. Trying swinging it around and see how it feels.The movement should feel natural and not forced, so it might take some practice.” Alex said, before demonstrating. She span it around in a circle, flexing her wrist, and then she swung it around her back. She looked up to she her mate just looking at her, a bit of lust in her eyes. Alex chuckled and motioned that it was her turn. 

Maggie did the same. At first it was kind of awkward and the staff felt heavy in her hand. She attempted a spin, but then dropped the staff on the floor with a loud thump. 

Alex reached down to pick it up and handed it to her, their fingers brushing. “That was good, try again.” The Omega said softly. 

Maggie’s heart raced from the exercise and from just how beautiful her mate looked. Strong and capable, but yet gentle and kind. Suddenly she got an image of her mate teaching their pups how to fight and she vowed in her heart to do anything she could to make that happen. 

“Maggie?” Alex said, seeing that her mate had gotten lost in thought. 

“Huh?” Maggie said, then realized she was staring off. “Sorry.” She moved to attempt the spin again and this time was successful. Alex grinned. 

“Good job.” She winked at her mate. Alex felt a bit weird teaching her mate something that she basically already knew, but at the same time it felt really good to be able to teach her something that she enjoyed and to share this moment with her. For the first time in a long time, she felt like herself again and the darkness that had been clouding over her head, was gone. 

Alex and Maggie went over the basic strikes over and over again, until Maggie’s stomach started to growl, and they decided to take a break. Both Alex and Maggie knew that actually sparring was out of the question. The risk of injury was too great since they couldn’t very well explain how they got hurt without getting into trouble, but it didn’t matter. Maggie could tell that Alex was in a better mood, and surprisingly she had learned more than she had expected too. Alex was a good teacher. 

It wasn’t until she had lifted her first spoonful of stew to her mouth that Maggie realized something. _Alex is a good teacher and even if she can’t actually fight, she could teach me how to be a better fighter and to become stronger… strong enough to defeat my father._

Inside her Alpha, purred with happiness at the thought. It wasn’t that she was defenseless, but she detested weapons, preferring to use her words over her fists. But words weren’t working…. her Father refused to listen to her or even acknowledge her side. _Maybe it is time to find a different way._ Maggie looked up from her bowl to see Alex watching her. 

“What are you thinking about?” The Omega asked, moving closer to rest her head on Maggie’s shoulder. 

“Nothing… just thinking about the future.” Maggie confessed quietly. She kissed Alex’s head and then turned back to her stew. “You ok?” 

“Yeah.” Alex grinned. “I’m great. Thank you for this.” 

“You’re welcome. It was fun. You are a good teacher.” 

“And you...you are a good student.” Alex replied with a wink. “And you are good with a staff… I think if you practiced some each day, it might become a useful weapon for you to use in the future.” 

Maggie laughed softly. “I hate weapons.. heck I hate fighting. I think it’s pointless the way that Alpha’s have to fight over everything, but…” She paused, collecting herself. “But sometimes there are things worth fighting for.” She turned to look at her Mate. 

“I’ve been doing a lot of thinking lately, and there is something that I need to share with you.” Maggie said, setting her bowl down and taking Alex’s hand in hers. “I know this might seem sudden, but I’ve been thinking about it without realizing it since I left Father’s camp. It wasn’t until tonight that I realized that everything has brought me here, to this moment and this choice.” 

Alex put her bowl and looked at her mate. She gently reached up a hand to cup her cheek. “You want to challenge your father, but you don’t think that you are strong enough to do it.” 

Maggie took a sharp breath in. “How did you…?” 

“I know you, my love. As well as you know me it seems.” Alex chuckled, then her face grew serious. “Is that really what you want to do?” 

Maggie sighed. “A part of me, knows it's the only way that we can live the life that we both want and need too. Talking isn’t working which leaves the only other choice being to settle this in the only way my Father will recognize, but at the same time… I don’t want to fight him. He’s my Father and despite everything I still love him, and I don’t want to see him come to ruin at my hand.” She paused then added. “And then I wonder if thinking this way makes me just like him.” _Gods grant me a sign, show me which way to go._

Before Alex could protest, Maggie continued. “I want a world where our children and grandchildren can live freely… a place where Omegas can be Knights and Alpha can be Scholars and Peacemakers without judgement. Where they can just be themselves… but then I realize that in order to make this new world… I have to tear down the old one. And that thought frightens me… tearing down is all that he is good at… I don’t want to be the same.” 

Alex was quiet for a long moment, then finally she answered softly. “I don’t know the answer to that question Maggie… as much as I want too. Only you can decide what to do from here, but I promise to be by your side through it all. If you want to fight, then I will teach you how to fight, but if you just want to lay low and wait out the storm, then I will be by your side and holding your hand until everything is calm again. Even if it takes a lifetime, I am yours.” 

Maggie leaned over and kissed her, food forgotten as hunger of a different kind grew deep in her belly. “I don’t know how I survived this long without you… Gods, I love you so much.” 

“I love you too.” Alex whispered against Maggie’s lips. “Always.” She deepened the kiss and soon found herself being pulled into her mate’s lap. She could feel the press of the Alpha’s bulge against her and she moaned. Alex trailed a hand down Maggie’s chest and cupped her breast gently, brushing her thumb lightly against Maggie’s nipple, which was poking out through her shirt. 

“Make love to me, Maggie.” Alex whispered. “Please.” And with trembling hands, the Alpha moved to do just that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below and Thanks for Reading! :)


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and the Dragon bond, while Maggie receives a sign and she makes her choice about her Father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Reading! :)

Alex awoke a few hours later to the soft sound of her mate snoring in her arms. Maggie was out cold and she looked so peaceful that Alex couldn’t help but smile. 

Alex looked up as the Dragon huffed at her as the baby moved closer. The Dragon curled her body next to Alex’s hair and laid her head on her shoulder. Then she sighed. Alex chuckled and reached up a hand to pet her. “You ok, girl?” 

The Dragon gave her an annoyed friendly look before closing her eyes. Alex smiled. “I’m sorry we kept you up.” 

The Dragon made a noise that sounded very much to Alex like she knew that they weren’t sorry. It made Alex chuckle as she settled back down. The Dragon’s body was warm against hers and Alex suddenly felt drowsy. She closed her eyes and soon rejoined her mate in slumber.  
  


Maggie awoke to the sound of thunder and rain. A curtain of water poured over the entrance to the cave, and a cold breeze was blowing. Maggie was grateful that they had already decided to stay and that they wouldn’t have to travel back in this weather. She stretched, enjoy the feeling of her skin against Alex’s. But then something caught her eye and made her freeze. The Dragon was curled up against Alex’s shoulder, sleeping. Maggie grinned at the two of them. _So cute._

The Dragon let out a tiny purr and snuggled closer to the Omega. Alex smiled in her sleep and wrapped her arm around the Dragon’s body. Maggie’s heart melted. _She is going to be such a good mother._

Sighing she settled back against Alex’s body and put a hand on her belly. Then she closed her eyes and settled back to sleep. But a few minutes later her eyes opened as she suddenly felt like she was being watched. 

But Alex’s eyes were still closed, as was the Dragon’s. Sitting up she uncovered herself, not caring that she was naked. She grabbed the staff and moved towards the entrance. The rain poured on her skin as she looked around. The hairs on the back of her neck stood on end as she still felt eyes watching her. 

“Show yourself!?” Maggie yelled, adjusting her grip on the staff, ready to strike at anything that moved her way. Her Alpha was readying for a fight, ready to do anything to protect their mate. A low growl reached her ears and she growled back in response. 

“Show yourself!” She commanded, her eyes turning red as her Alpha took charge. From the brush a few feet away emerged a Wolf. It was bigger than any Maggie had seen in the wild, and it’s blue eyes were sharp almost human. They glowed red like hers and she froze as their gaze met. _By the Gods above..._

She bowed her head, and offered her neck in submission realizing that she was in the presence of an Alpha far stronger than hers. She stood still as the Wolf padded closer, and she could feel it’s breath on her skin. Then she jumped as it suddenly licked her. “Eww Gross.” She said, and she could have sworn that the wolf chuckled. 

“Be well, Daughter.” The wolf spoke a human tongue. “You have been chosen and blessed. I am pleased with you.” 

“Who are you?” Maggie asked, finally looking up into the wolf’s face. 

“You know me, Daughter. You asked me for a sign and I am here to give you one.” The wolf put a paw on her shoulder. “Follow your heart and your mate, they will lead you on the path you are to follow.” 

Maggie’s eyes widened in realization. Sightings of the Wolf Goddess were rare anymore, but the Priests said that the Mother would come to you if you were in need. And here she was. “My lady.” 

The Wolf grinned. “You of all my children bring me much joy, Maggie Sawyer. You are a strong Alpha, but yet so tender. Your Omega is lucky to have you.” 

“I believe I am the lucky one, Mother.” 

“Indeed. Take heart, dear one, and do not fear. Together you and Alex will accomplish great things.” Then the wolf licked her face again and turned to go. “Mother!” Maggie called. “Yes, my child?” The wolf turned back. “Thank you, for showing me the way.” Maggie said, feeling a weight fall off of her shoulders knowing that the choice she had already made in her heart was the right one. _Now all I have to do is to tell, Alex... that’s the hard part._

The wolf smiled. “You’re welcome. Now return to your mate. She will wake soon.” The Wolf gave her a knowing smile. 

Maggie nodded and in a flash the wolf was gone and Maggie was left standing in the rain.  
  


Maggie returned to the Bedroll just as Alex’s eyes fluttered opened. “Hi, Love.” Maggie said bending down. 

“Hi.” Alex said. Then she frowned. “You are wet.” 

“It’s raining outside.” Maggie said, reaching for one of their spare blankets to dry herself off. “We had a visitor.” 

“Oh who?” Alex asked sitting up and stretching. The Dragon woke up too, then decided that her humans were making too much noise and crawled into Alex’s blanket covered lap and promptly fell asleep again. Her head was resting against Alex’s belly and she purred contently. 

“Um that’s adorable.” Maggie said, distracted by how cute her family was. “I’m glad you two are friends now.” 

“Me too. She’s been following me ever since we got here. I’m glad she warmed up to me.” Alex said, petting the Dragon’s scales. “But go back to the visitor… who was it?” 

“The Mother.” Maggie said, reverently. “She came to give me a message.” 

Alex’s eyes grew wide. “Oh. What was it?” 

“To follow my heart and my mate, and you will lead me on the path that I’m suppose to follow.” Maggie said, reaching over to take Alex’s hand. 

“You’re cold, love.” Alex said, then she gently maneuvered so Maggie could join her under the blanket. When the Alpha was tucked into her side, she sighed. “Then I guess that means you know what to do.” 

“Indeed.” Maggie kissed her softly. “It won’t be easy, but it’s the only way it seems.” She sounded sad, and Alex’s heart ached for her. 

“I’ll be by your side every step of the way.” Alex kissed. “We can do this together.” 

Maggie grinned and gently picked up the Dragon, moving her away from Alex’s lap, so that she could cuddle closer to her mate. A sudden wave of protectiveness enveloped her and she gently wrapped her arms around the Omega and held her, burying her nose in her neck and inhaling her scent. 

Alex sighed, feeling content. Then she laughed as her stomach growled loudly. Maggie pulled back to look down at her belly, before looking back up at her. 

“I guess I should feed you.” Maggie said, with a teasing smile. “I thought for a moment that was the Dragon growling.” 

Alex laughed and Maggie did too. Then the Alpha leaned forward to give her Mate a quick kiss before standing up and pulling on her clothes. “Let me get a fire started and then one hot breakfast coming up.” She said before moving toward the fire pit. Alex watched her go and smiled, feeling content and happy as she watched Maggie move around the cave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! I also want to say thank you for all of the comments you all have left on this story so far! I just want you to know that I do read them (although I’m super horrible at replying, I’m sorry for that), and that they mean a lot to me. Thank you! 
> 
> PSA: Tomorrow is Pride Month! So stay tuned for Pride Prompts 2019, Day 1 will be posted tomorrow so be on the look out for that.


	16. Part 16

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Danvers’ family arrive at the Castle and Alex and Maggie share a moment alone before dinner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to LadyLissa for editing this chapter! 
> 
> Please note this chapter has a love scene at the end of it. Warnings include: Vaginal Fingering and Cunnilingus. Feel free to skip, and if I need more warnings about the content, let me know in the comments below.

**A few days later:**

Maggie smiled as she watched her Mate pace back and forth in the Castle’s main hall. Their time away had done Alex a lot of good and her mate looked happier that she had in awhile. Maggie felt like they had grown closer and she was looking forward to their wedding and their move. 

“Babe…” Maggie said, laughing. “You are going to wear a hole in the floor.” 

“Sorry.” Alex said. “I’m just excited and nervous all at the same time.” 

Word had reached them from the Guards that Alex’s family had reached the village and that they would be arriving on the Castle Grounds any minute. Alex was excited to see them again, but at the same time she was worried that her family would take exception to her mating, as silly as it sounded. 

She felt Maggie reach over to take her hand and her mate pulled her in for a hug. “I think I’m the one that’s supposed to be nervous.” Maggie whispered in her ear. 

Alex sighed as she melted into Maggie’s embrace. “I don’t really know why I’m nervous, but I can’t help but to imagine this going badly.” 

Maggie kissed her softly on the cheek. “They are your family… they love you Alex. I mean your father paid for you to join the Guard… that’s not a sign of a father who wasn’t supportive.” She paused wanting to say more but there were guards lining the hallways and she wasn’t sure which ones she could trust. 

“True.” Alex relaxed a little. She looked into Maggie’s eyes. “I just want them to love you as much as I do.” 

“Gods, you are sappy.” Maggie teased, ticking Alex’s arm. Then she kissed her again and pulled away to take her hand. “I promise to be the most charming and sweet Alpha their ever was why they are here.” 

Alex rolled her eyes. “So yourself then.” She teased back, her eyes alight with love and desire. Maggie looked adorable in her new clothes that she had Albert buy for her for this special occasion. 

A sliver tunic tailored low to show a hint of cleavage and with short sleeves to show off her muscular arms, adored her upper body, while black pants with silver trim covered her legs, just tight enough to show off her cute ass, but loose enough to where she moved with ease. Alex licked her lips, wishing for a moment that they were going to be alone, so that she could show the Alpha just how amazing she looked in that outfit, but then sighed and shook her head to clear it. _My heat must be close._ She thought to herself. Perfect timing as always. _That’s all I need, to go into heat while my parents and sister are here and three days before my wedding._

The sound of footsteps moving closer made her look up as the Guards opened the door to Maggie’s audience chamber. “Kara!” Alex said, seeing her sister first. The little girl that she had left behind in the Vale had grown to be a beautiful woman and Alex grinned when she realized Kara was now taller than she was. 

“Alex!” Kara said, pulling her sister into a hug. “I’ve missed you.” 

“I’ve missed you too.” Alex replied. “Thanks for the letters, I enjoyed reading about your adventures. They kept me from going crazy when we were in the field.” 

“Anytime.” Kara said, pulling back. She turned to see her parents looking at her with disapproval in their eyes. “Oops, I forgot I was suppose to wait until we were announced.” She looked at Maggie with a bit of nervousness in her eyes. She bowed. “Forgive me Your Grace.” 

Maggie chuckled. “No worries.” She waved the Elder Danvers' into the room. “I can understand not wanting to wait a moment for one of your sister’s hugs.” She said, reassuring the younger woman. 

She wrapped one of her arms loosely around Alex’s waist, not wanting to seem possessive, but wanting her closer nevertheless. She took in Alex’s parents as they moved closer and smiled as she saw her mate’s features in both of them. Alex had her father’s hair and his coloring, but she shared the same nose and bearing as her mother. For a second she got distracted wondering what combination their future pups would have of them, but then she remembered where she was and focused. 

“Hello, Your Grace.” Jeremiah said when they stood in front of them. Eliza and him bowed together and then took the hand that Maggie offered them. 

“It’s a pleasure to meet you both.” Maggie said. “I’m honored that you could make it to our wedding. I hope you enjoy your stay here.” 

“Thank you, Your Grace.” Eliza said. “We wouldn’t have missed it for the world.” Knowing that the formalities were over she turned to her daughter and moved to wrap her in a hug. “Alex. I’ve missed you Sweetie.” 

Alex smiled and relaxed into her mother’s embrace. “I’ve missed you too Mom.” 

“I’m so happy for you Sweetie.” Eliza said, kissing her cheek. Alex felt a hand on her shoulder and she turned to greet her father. 

“Hello, Dad.” She said, softly, as Eliza let go of her so that Jeremiah could get a hug too. 

“Hey, Sweetie. You look good.” He said softly. Alex chuckled. 

“Thanks, Dad.” Alex replied, pulling away. She reached behind her to grab Maggie’s hand and gently pulled her next to her. 

“Mom, Dad… this is my mate, Maggie.” Alex said, introducing them not as Ruler to subject, but as a family. 

Eliza pulled a surprised Maggie in for a hug. “Thanks for taking care of her.” 

“It’s an honor believe me.” Maggie said, with a sigh. Then she pulled back to shake Jeremiah’s hand,but he too pulled her into a for a hug. 

“You be good to her, you hear?” He said, softly speaking as one Alpha to another. 

She nodded and gently showed him her neck, submitting to him as a sign of good faith. “I will. I promise.” They both smiled at her and Maggie could feel Alex’s happiness, which in turn made her smile. 

“You all must be tired from your journey. I’ll have Albert and Vasquez show you to your rooms and then we can meet for dinner in my chambers at dusk.” Maggie nodded and the Stewards melted out of the shadows. They gently guided the Danvers’ out of the room and upstairs leaving Maggie and Alex alone. 

Alex turned and pulled Maggie in for a hug. “That went well.” 

Maggie let out a small breath. “Yes it did.” She leaned against Alex’s body as the Omega wrapped her arms around her. “They are lovely. I really like your sister, she seems fun.” 

Alex smiled and rested her chin on Maggie’s head. “She is… I’ve really missed her. She’s gotten so tall, and so grown up.” She paused. “It seems like a lifetime ago since I left.” 

“How old was she?” Maggie asked. 

“Seven. She’s only two years younger than me. My parents adopted her when she was three. We’ve always been close.” 

“I’ve always wondered what it would have been like to have a sibling, someone to keep me company and play jokes on the Guards with.” Maggie said softly feeling a sudden pang of loneliness that she often felt as a pup when she watched the other children run around the village from her chamber window. “But now I’m glad that I didn’t…” Her voice trailed away as she was reminded that they weren't alone. She sighed. 

“Why don’t we go back to our room and make sure that Albert and Vasquez have gotten everything ready?” Maggie said, putting her hand on Alex’s back. 

Realizing that her Alpha wanted to discuss this in private, Alex nodded and followed her mate up the stairs.   
  


After checking on the Stewards, they retired to Alex’s room and curled up in front of the fire. Maggie was ready to continue their discussion but she was sidetracked by the fact that alone now she was aware that Alex’s scent was strong. She growled softly under her breath and nuzzled Alex’s neck. 

“I think your heat will be soon my love.” Maggie whispered softly, as she snuck her hands under Alex’s tunic to rub her belly. “Your scent has changed.” 

Alex sighed feeling an ache deep in her stomach. “I wondered the same thing. Of course it shows up now, when my parents are here.” She could feel her desire start to rise at the thought of spending days in Maggie’s arms, the Alpha’s cock sheathed inside of her as the Alpha filled her with pups. She shivered and shifted slightly, feeling a pressure between her legs. 

Maggie gave her a knowing smile. “It will just make our honeymoon that much sweeter.” She kissed Alex softly and then moved her hands up to cup Alex’s breasts brushing her nipples lightly with her thumbs. The scent of Alex’s desire filled her lungs and she felt her Alpha react to the smell, her cock growing hard. Maggie knew that as much as she wanted to be inside her mate, they didn’t have the time for that, but she would make the time to take care of her mate. Her own need would have to wait until after dinner. 

“Maggie.” Alex half whimpered and half admonished. “We don’t have time…” 

“We always have time for this.” Maggie said, pulling back to lean her back, and rolled on top of her. She kissed Alex softly and then made her way down Alex’s body, pulling up her shirt to place soft kisses on her breasts and her belly, before gently pulling down her pants and under clothes. 

“Maggie.” Alex said again but this time with desire. She reached down a hand and ran her fingers though Maggie’s hair as the Alpha placed kisses along her thighs. 

“Just relax, Omega…” Maggie said. “I’ve got you.” Then she leaned forward swiped her tongue across Alex’s folds. She moaned at the taste, and licked at her mate’s center harder gathering more of Alex’s slick on her tongue. 

Alex inhaled sharply and the hand in her hair tightened, making Maggie smile. She used her fingers to part Alex’s folds and then suckled Alex’s clit between her lips. Alex moaned and her eyes drifted shut as her head fell back in pleasure. 

“Harder.” She whispered. Then she smiled as Maggie’s lips found the perfect spot. “Oh yeah, right there.” 

Maggie pulled back to take a breath, and replaced her lips with her thumb. “Feel good, Omega?” 

Alex nodded. She opened her eyes to look at her mate. “So good. I love it when you use your mouth.” She reached out her free hand and traced Maggie’s lips with her thumb. Maggie opened her mouth and gently licked the tip of Alex’s thumb before sucking on it gently and then let it go. She moved her mouth back down and continued her motions as she entered Alex with two fingers. 

“Yes.” Alex said, looking down to watch the Alpha’s movements. Maggie curled her fingers, finding the spot on Alex’s front wall. The Omega’s hips started to rock against her face and she knew that her mate was close. She thrust harder, rubbed faster and added more suction on Alex’s clit and soon the Omega was coming undone beneath her. 

Alex cried out seeing stars and arched her back as wave after wave of pleasure coursed through her veins. Maggie gently guided her through her orgasm and when Alex came back down, Maggie immediately moved and pulled her into her arms and into her lap. 

She kissed Alex’s head. “Feel better?” She whispered softly against Alex’s hair. 

The Omega nodded sleepily and curled against her with a sigh. Maggie smiled down at her feeling an overwhelming wave of protectiveness take over her desire as Alex settled down to take a quick nap against her chest. She nuzzled Alex’s hair and cupped her belly, rubbing her thumb against Alex’s soft skin. 

The Alpha stared out into the flames, listening to the sounds of the Castle around them. A knock at the door made her growl softly. Alex was resting peacefully and she didn’t want anyone to disturb her. Vasquez’s head poked into the door when no one answered and Maggie gave her a sharp look and pulled a nearby blanket over them, covering Alex’s naked lower half. 

“Forgive me, Your Grace.” Vasquez apologized. “I just wanted you to know that everything has been prepared just as you have asked.” 

“Good.” Maggie said, trying to be civil even though her Alpha wanted to bite Vasquez’ head off for disturbing them. “Please inform me when Alex’s family arrives at the door, until then we are not to be disturbed.” 

Vasquez nodded and closed the door quickly. Maggie relaxed and sighed, putting her chin gently on Alex’s head, and closed her eyes. She felt Alex sigh against her and she smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on the chapter by leaving a comment below and thanks for reading! :)


	17. Part 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Family dinner with the Danvers leads to a surprising revelation for Alex and Maggie.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to LadyLissa for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

A knock at the door from Vasquez made Maggie look up from the fire. The Steward’s head peeked in the room, and whispered softly. “Forgive me Your Grace, But the Danvers family is at the door.” 

“Thank you, Vasquez. Go ahead and seat them, The Black Sun and I will be out in a moment.” Maggie said turning slightly to look at her. 

“Understood.” Vasquez bowed her head and backed out of the room, closing the door behind her. 

Maggie gently kissed Alex’s head and said softly. “Alex, my love. It’s time to get up.” 

Alex groaned softly, and Maggie smiled as her Omega tried to snuggle closer. “No. Comfy.” 

Maggie pushed back a lock of her hair and then ran her fingers down Alex’s back. “Your family is waiting for us.” 

That seemed to kick start Alex into gear because she pulled back and looked at her mate. “It’s time for dinner already? How long did I sleep?” She stood up and moved over to the washbasin to clean up a little. 

Maggie got up to and joined her, running a cloth over her hands and face. “A while, but it’s alright I promise. You must have needed the sleep.” She put a calming hand on her mate’s back. 

Alex sighed and took a breath, moving to grab her pants and underwear from the floor. “Sorry.” She said pulling them on. “I think I was dreaming. I feel out of sorts.” 

Maggie took a step forward and kissed her softly. “It’s alright.” 

Alex sighed and put her forehead against the Alpha’s, feeling her anxiety start to calm down. 

“Thank you.” She said, pressing her lips to Maggie’s before pulling back. “For taking care of me. I feel better.” 

“Good.” Maggie said, giving her mate a smile. “And always.” She grabbed the Omega’s hand. “You ready?” 

Alex nodded and together they walked hand in hand into the main room. 

The Danvers family stood, and Maggie noticed right away that the youngest Danvers was giving them a knowing smile. She quietly sniffed the air wondering if Kara was an Alpha, Omega or a Beta, but she couldn't tell. She made a note to ask Kara or Alex about it later. 

“Sorry for being late.” Maggie apologized. “I hope you will forgive us.” 

“I fell asleep.” Alex said before Maggie could elaborate as they took their seats. 

Eliza frowned and looked at her daughter with a serious expression. “Are you feeling ok, Alex? You look a little pale.” 

Alex gave her Mother a small smile. “I'm fine. It's just been a busy couple of weeks.” 

“I imagine moving has been difficult. Why you want to move to Hopps Island, I’ll never understand.” Jeremiah commented as Vasquez and Albert served the first course of Pine nut soup, a dish Alex normally liked. 

But just the smell of it was enough to make her stomach turn. She gently pushed back her bowl and excused herself from the room. She launched herself at the chamber pot in the corner of her room and threw up. 

The door opened and a hand touched her back. She had expected it to be her mate, but when she turned it was her mother. Whimpering softly, she curled against her mother’s body as the Healer’s arms came around her in a protective embrace. 

“Easy, Sweetie. Don't fight it, just let it out.” Eliza encouraged softly. After dry heaving and throwing a few more times, Alex collapsed weakly against her mother’s chest. 

“Perhaps I’m not alright after all.” She whispered softly. 

Eliza chuckled and grabbed the pitcher from the wash basin and a cloth and wiped Alex’s face. “I think it’s more than that, my darling.” 

Alex stared up at her feeling confused. “What do you mean?” But before Eliza could explain, Alex looked up as Maggie’s nervous Alpha scent filled the room. Maggie was hovering in the doorway, obviously trying to give them moment, but at the same time needed to be near. Alex waved her over and Eliza moved back to give the Alpha room to kneel next to her mate. 

“I’m alright, love.” Alex said softly. “Honest. I must have ate something earlier in the day that didn't agree with me that’s all.” 

Eliza laughed, and both Alpha and Omega turned to look at her. 

“You know something, Mom. Don't you?” Alex said, trying to figure out why her mother was grinning like a fool at her. “What’s wrong?” 

“Nothing is wrong, Sweetie. In fact I would say that something is very very right.” 

Maggie’s heart raced in her chest as she understood what the Elder Danvers woman was saying. Her Alpha wanted to run around the room shouting for joy and then drag her mate back to bed where she would making love to her for hours, worshiping the mother of her pups. But yet a part of her dared not to hope. Mates rarely conceived during their first heats so rare that it was almost impossible, but yet it seemed they had done so. 

Alex shook her head at both of them. “Will the two of you stop being so damn cryptic and just tell me plainly what you are trying to imply.” Maggie took Alex’s hands in hers. “My love, I think what your mother is trying to you is that you are pregnant!” 

“But it's too soon?” Alex said quietly, wanting to hope but knowing it was next to impossible. “How can you be sure?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	18. Part 18

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eliza explains her reasons as to why she suspects Alex is pregnant, and later, Maggie and Alex celebrate the news. 
> 
> See Chapter notes for chapter warnings!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter Warnings: There is smut at the end of this chapter, so if that isn’t your thing feel free to skip it. Also I edited this chapter to the best of my ability so if any mistakes are my own! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy this chapter!

“Your smell for one thing, it's different.” Eliza replied. 

“That’s because I'm going into heat or so I thought.” Alex said, sounding very confused and scared. 

Eliza shook her head. “If you were going into heat, there is no way that the two of you would be doing anything except mating, and Maggie wouldn't be able to stand Jeremiah or Kara being so close to you without wanting to fight over you.” 

She patted their joined hands. “No, your smell has changed because of the pregnancy, and it's triggering the protective instinct in all of us. Maggie recognizes our family bond and accepts us as pack to help protect and care for the mother of her pup or pups.” 

Maggie gently leaned over and kissed Alex’s hair, sensing that her mate was still nervous about all of this. Alex wrapped an arm around her and held her close. “I know how rare it is for Mates to conceive during their first cycle, and I can expect this news comes as a bit of a shock, but trust me Sweetie, I wouldn't lie to you, especially about something as important as this.” Eliza reassured. 

Alex sighed and looked at her mother giving her a sad smile. “I know, Mom. It's just a little unexpected, but pups are a good thing, right?” 

Alex looked over at her mate needing the Alpha’s reassurance. Maggie smiled proudly and took Alex into her arms. “They are the best thing.” She kissed her softly and nuzzled her nose with hers. “I’m happy for us. I know it's sooner than we expected but it's perfect. I know you’ll be a great mom.” 

“And you will be a great sire.” Alex countered, giving her a stronger smile now. They kissed once more and then turned to Eliza. Maggie gently helped her mate up off of the floor then offered a hand to Alex’s mother. 

“Shall we?” Maggie asked motioning towards the door. “I've asked the servants to take away the rest of the soup, so it should be safe for you to come back to the table if you are feeling up to it?” 

“I am.” Alex replied. She reached out a hand to take her mother’s in hers. “Thank you.” 

Eliza gave Alex’s hand a squeeze. “You’re welcome.” She smiled at her daughter. “I’m proud of you.” 

Alex blushed, and looked down at the floor for a second and then back up at her mother unused to the praise. Eliza gave her hand a squeeze and then let go to grab the door to allow them to pass. 

She followed behind them and they all took their seats. 

“You feeling ok, Sweetie?” Jeremiah asked looking worriedly at his daughter. 

Alex nodded. “Yes, I feel better now.” She looked over at her mate and then at her mother as if asking if it was ok to share their news. Maggie nodded and took a sip of wine a proud smile on her face. “I… Well, Mom thinks that I’m pregnant.” 

Jeremiah and Kara jumped up and rushed over to give Alex a hug. “That is awesome!” Kara said, kissing her sister’s cheek. “I’m going to be an Aunt!” 

Alex chuckled as she hugged her sister, and then smiled as Jeremiah pulled her into his arms, tears in his eyes. 

“I’m so happy for you, Alex.” He said, kissing her forehead, before turning to Maggie who had moved a few feet away to give Alex and her family a moment. “And for you as well, Your Grace. Congratulations.” 

Maggie blushed as the Alpha pulled her in for a hug. She felt a little overwhelmed by the attention, knowing that if her father was in the room, he wouldn’t be hugging her right now. He would probably tell a crude joke and praise Maggie’s skill as an Alpha, but he wouldn’t be happy for her. The thought hurt a little, and she sighed as everyone took their seats. 

The dinner went smoothly and Maggie felt more comfortable with the Danvers clan, by the time the evening came to an end. Jeremiah, Eliza and Kara has accepted her and their bonding with open arms and Maggie could see that in the future they would be there for them in a way her parents wouldn't be able to. Her mother was trapped by the demands of her title as Queen and her mate’s wishes, and of course her father would be a jerk about everything. 

The thought made her frown as she stared into the fire as she lay in their bed, listening to Alex go about her nightly routine. 

“What’s wrong?” Alex asked quietly as she climbed naked into her side of the bed. She drew the blankets over them and curled her body into the Alpha’s seeking her warmth. 

Maggie rolled over and took the Omega into her arms. “Nothing. Just thinking about how cool your parents are compared to mine. I'm sure your family and my mother will get along great, but my father would eat them alive, without a second thought. I'm nervous about them meeting tomorrow.” 

“Don't be.” Alex said quietly running her hand up Maggie's back to play with soft hairs on her neck. “My Father is well aware of how the King is. They had to meet once before so that my father could buy my way into Knight’s training school. He wasn't too impressed.” 

Maggie chuckled. “I bet not.” She sighed and pressed a kiss to Alex’s lips. “But enough worrying about that…” She paused and cupped Alex’s belly with her hands. “You’re pregnant with my pups.” 

She grinned, and Alex grinned too. “I can't believe it. Our first cycle and already you got me pregnant. Looks like your Alpha knew that they were doing despite your protests otherwise.” The Omega teased and got a playful growl in response. 

“Not my fault that you are just so damn sexy, and that my alpha finds you so irresistible.” Maggie teased back, moving her hands from Alex's belly to her ass and pulling her closer. “I can't keep my hands off of you.” 

Alex moaned softly as she could feel the Alpha’s desire hard and warm against her belly. Her omega reacted with sudden need. This wasn't a heat she knew, but it was something else entirely, a need to celebrate the life or lives inside of her. “I want you.” She whispered against Maggie’s lips. “I want you inside of me.” 

“I want to be inside of you too.” Maggie whispered back. She reached out in the gap between them, running her tongue along Alex’s lower lip, before the Omega opened her mouth to let her inside. She teased Alex’s tongue with hers, and then sucked on it, giving Alex a taste of what she wanted to do her later. 

A warm hand suddenly gripped her cock, thumb rubbing though the precome gathered along the head of the shaft and spreading it around. Firm motions up and down the hard shaft, had Maggie seeing stars. She pulled back to groan, “Alex.” 

Alex grinned wickedly at her. “That’s not what I meant when I said I wanted you inside me. I meant I wanted your cock, not your tongue.” 

Maggie chuckled. “Are you sure…? Because I can do fabulous things with my tongue.. ouch!” She rubbed the spot where Alex had bitten her playfully. “Alright, alright… I get the picture.” She gently slapped Alex’s ass. “But I want you on your knees this time.” 

Alex nodded eagerly, and moved, getting on her hands and knees in the center of the bed. Maggie got up and moved behind her, running her hands along Alex’s back, loving the feel of her strong body and smooth skin. Then she reached down with one hand and ran it through Alex’s folds, and moaned at the wetness she found there. She licked her fingers, enjoying the taste of Alex’s slick on her tongue and then palmed her cock. She didn't make Alex wait much longer and after a few seconds, she gently pushed the head of her cock inside. 

“Fuck.” Alex moaned, rocking her hips back to take Maggie with one thrust. “Yes.” 

Maggie grunted softly as she bottomed out inside her Omega. She waited a moment, enjoying the feeling of being inside her mate, of being one with her. Alpha and Omega, the beginning and the end, her mind supplied and she knew that to be true. Right now being with Alex like this, she didn't know where Alex began and where she ended, they were a circle unbroken and she enjoyed that analogy very much. 

Alex turned and looked at her over her shoulder seeming to sense that Maggie was lost in thought. “You ok?” 

“Yeah, just enjoying the moment. I feel like I don't know where I begin and you begin… being inside you like these makes me feel like we are sharing the same skin.” 

“We are… I am yours and you are mine, remember. The bond makes us one. I love being a part of you.” Alex said softly. 

“And I you.” Maggie said, leaning forward to kiss her back. She rocked her hips, pulling out just enough to where her cock was barely inside Alex’s warmth and then pushed back in deep and hard. The cycle continued over and over again, with Alex rocking her hips in perfect sync to Maggie’s as they moved in perfect harmony on the journey to pleasure. 

“I’m close.” Alex said, moaning as a hard thrust from Maggie hit the spot deep inside her that made her see stars. 

“Yeah?” Maggie said, with a wolfish grin. She reached between their bodies and rubbed her thumb over Alex’s clit. Then she moaned, as Alex’s walls tighter against her cock, making it harder to thrust as Alex’s came undone underneath her. 

“Maggie!” Alex cried out, as wave after wave of pleasure made her body shake and her toes curl. 

Maggie grunted as she too came hard, her cock shooting out spurt after spurt of come inside her mate. Somehow knowing that Alex was already pregnant with her pups made her come harder and longer than before, until finally she collapsed against Alex’s back and they gently fell down to the bed breathing hard. 

Maggie pulled out slowly, her desire to stay inside her mate for as long as she could clashing with her desire to hold Alex. Holding Alex won, and she smiled as Alex’s body shivered with another aftershock as a tide of come flowed from her. 

Maggie quietly moved across the room and grabbed a cloth to clean them up with and brought it back, gently rolling her mate over and cleaning her up before running the cloth over her softened cock. It felt a bit weird not to be in rut, but at the same time, the need to protect and care for her mate was strong and that was enough to deal with at the moment. 

Gently she climbed back into bed and guided Alex’s head to her chest, needing to hold her. She felt Alex place sleepy kisses along her breasts, before sucking her nipple into her mouth for a few seconds before letting go and resting her cheek against her breast instead. 

“Tired?” Maggie asked quietly, running her fingers through Alex’s hair. 

“Yes.” Alex said though a yawn. Maggie smiled at her and leaned down to press a kiss against her hair. 

“Go to sleep then, love.” She said quietly. “We have a busy day tomorrow.” 

She felt Alex smile against her skin. “I can't wait to marry you.” The Omega whispered her voice slurred as she slipped into slumber. 

Maggie knew Alex wouldn't hear her reply, but she whispered anyway. “And I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you. You and our pups. How I’ve been blessed.” She smiled and closed her eyes as well, and joined her mate in peaceful slumber.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter, by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	19. Part 19

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Maggie and the Queen deal with Court matters, and the Danvers Sisters spend some time together.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to LadyLissa for editing this chapter! :) 
> 
> I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :) Happy Reading!

In the morning, Maggie took her leave to attend to a few court matters. Her father was still absent on his trip and would return in the evening to official welcome the Danvers family to court and to attend to their wedding the next day. 

Maggie wasn't happy, she wished that she could just tell her father not to come, but that was impossible. He was the King and her Alpha, and it would look bad for them both if she refused to let him in, or if he himself refused to come. She just counted her blessings that he was sending her away after the ceremony. Sighing she shifted in her chair and her mother looked over at her curiously. 

“Are you alright my dear?” The Queen asked softly. 

“Yes, Mother. Sorry, I just feel a little restless today.” 

The Queen chuckled. “Understandable considering you are getting married tomorrow.” She smiled at her daughter. “Did the Danvers’ get settled in ok?” 

“Yes.” Maggie couldn't help but smile at the memory of the dinner the night before and the revelation of Alex’s pregnancy. “I have some news.” 

“Oh?” The Queen set aside her letters and gave her daughter her undivided attention. 

“As you know, Eliza Danvers is a healer… she had some suspicions last night that Alex might be pregnant.” Maggie said, excited. “I’m going to be a sire!” 

The Queen grinned proudly and got up from her chair to walk over to the other side of the table to pull her daughter into a hug. “That’s the most excellent of news! I'm so happy for you, my dear.” She pulled back to cup Maggie’s cheek. “You are going to make the most wonderful sire.” 

“Thank you, Mother.” Maggie said, feeling giddy. “Alex still has a little while before we can confirm, but it would make sense given how she’s been acting lately and her smell has changed. I just can't believe we are pregnant after only one cycle of being together.” 

“The gods have blessed you, daughter.” The Queen said. “As I always knew they would. You are a good daughter and a good Alpha. No matter what certain people say, never forget that ok?” 

“Yes, Mama.” Maggie said softly. She felt tears prick her eyes, but she willed herself not to shed them. Now was not the time. 

A knock at the throne room door interrupted them. “Forgive me your Majesty and your Grace, but you first appointment has arrived. Sir Josiah Moreland is here to discuss the farmland in the Northern Territory.” 

The Queen sighed. They both wished they had more time alone to talk about things, but duty calls. She gave Maggie’s hand a squeeze and then let go. “Send him in.” She said to the doorman.   
  


Alex was still sleeping, when Kara crept into her sister’s room. She smiled when she saw that the Omega sleeping peacefully and quietly crawled into bed next to her. Alex smiled in her sleep as if recognizing the smell of the person who was in bed with her. Kara sighed and laid her head on Alex’s shoulder, content to be near her sister after all of this time. 

About a half an hour later Alex’s eyes opened slowly and she curled an arm around her sister’s shoulder. Beautiful eyes opened to look at hers. 

“Hey you are finally awake.” Kara said, reminding Alex of the seven year old she had left behind. “It’s been ages.” 

Alex laughed. “Sorry. I had a late night.” 

Kara wrinkled her nose. “Gross. I don't need to hear about that.” 

Alex chuckled. “You’ll understand soon enough.” It was almost hard to believe that her younger sister was old enough to present and that she was an alpha at that. 

Kara wrinkled her nose again. “Maybe… rut is weird.” 

Alex chuckled again. “I imagine so. Have you… you know?” 

Kara shook her head. “Not yet.” She sighed and was quiet for a second. “My friends made fun of me for not finding someone to help me with my cycle. One of them even asked if I was a real Alpha. But I just don't see the point you know… If I'm going to mate with someone I want it to be real and not have to worry what happens the next morning. I've seen what happens when Alpha’s aren't careful or don't care about the Omega/Beta they are mating with and I don't want to be like that.” 

Kara looked down at the blanket and then back up at her sister. “Does that make me weird?” Kara’s eyes held the hint of tears and Alex’s heart ached for her. She caught a tiny glimpse of that it was like for Maggie as a young Alpha, except unlike her sister, Maggie had to go at it alone and keep things to herself. How hard that must have been for you my love. She made a mental note to give Maggie an extra hug and kiss when she saw her to make it up for it, before answering her sister. 

“No I don't think so. It's perfectly normal to want to wait until you are ready to mate with someone, or not all. Honest.” 

Kara let out a small sigh. “I must be the only Alpha in the world that feels like this. All of my friends either think I’m crazy or they keep trying to get me to change my mind by setting me up with random people.” 

Alex growled softly. “Sounds like you need better friends. But know you aren't the only one who feels that way, trust me.” She made another reminder in her head to talk to her mate and see if Maggie would have a conversation with Kara, Alpha to Alpha. Hearing from someone who shared the same problem could only help. 

“Have you talked with Dad about this?” Alex asked, knowing their father would probably be supportive. 

“Yes. He says the same, that it’s up to me to decide when and if I’m ready. But I'm not really sure that he fully understands where I’m coming from, he wasn't abstaining or anything before he settled down with Mom.” 

“True, But at least he’s trying, that’s what counts.” Alex said, getting out of bed. “Excuse me for a second will you?” 

Kara nodded and Alex disappeared into the corner to attend to her morning routine. When she came out from behind the screen, she went to the door and told the guard to send Vasquez up for breakfast. Then she moved back to the bed. 

“Sorry, to interrupt, but I had to pee and my stomach was starting to growl. Did you have breakfast?” 

Kara nodded. “It’s almost lunch now sleepy head.” She teased. 

Alex rolled her eyes and hit her with a pillow on the shoulder. “Haha… food is food, doesn't matter what you call it as long as it’s good.” 

Kara returned the blow and then they entered into a full fledged pillow fight. It wasn't until Vasquez opened the door into a room full of raining feathers that they stopped. 

Everyone froze and stared at each other for a few seconds, before bursting into laughter.   
  


Court ended up running late, so Maggie barely had time to eat and kiss Alex hello, before changing into her formal outfit and race back downstairs to meet her father at the West Gate. Her mother looked a bit haggard as well, and they shared a small smile as they waited for her father and his entourage to arrive. The guards had signaled that they had stopped in the Village for a while, but were presently on their way. 

Maggie sighed and leaned against the wall, feeling tired. She just wanted tomorrow to be here, and for Alex to be her wife in the eyes of the people and the law. No one, not even her father could try and usurp Alex’s place in her life once she put that ring on her finger. 

She was sure it seemed strange to other countries outside of their continent, for them to have the bond and then take legal vows as well. And in the old days the bond would be enough, that once Alpha and Omega, or whatever the pairing, exchanged blood via the bite, they were bonded for life. But as the country become more civilized, and had adopted ways from outside their heritage, a wedding and marriage became equally as important as the bond. 

The bond was a private affair between the bonded, done in the heat of the mating frenzy, but the wedding was a public symbol and a celebration of the joining of two lives and families. Now a days a bond wasn’t considered legitimate unless a wedding accompanied it, even if the two had exchanged blood. 

Maggie’s case was a bit different. As a royal alpha and the crown Princess at that, she was bound by the old laws to take a mate and produce an heir. Technically she had to do so by her 22nd birthday or her position would pass to a stronger more viral Alpha. Exchanging blood was all that it took to appease the law, and she had done that. But she herself wouldn’t be satisfied with that until she took every precaution to prevent her father from finding a loophole in the old laws or the new and disinherit her from a title that was rightfully hers. 

“Maggie.” Her mother said, nudging her with her elbow. “I think you fell asleep standing up.” 

Maggie sighed and pulled back from the wall, stretching. “Not asleep, Mother… just deep in thought.” 

“You seem troubled, daughter. What’s weighing on your mind?” 

“I just can’t wait to marry Alex, and move to Hopps Island, and start our life together.” She paused and looked up at her mother who was frowning sadly. “I’m going to miss you terribly, Mama, but I feel danger lurking around every corner here. I know my duty and I’ve done it, but I can’t help but feel that Father will take exception to the fact that soon I will have an heir of my own. I need to get my mate and my pup out of here where they will be safe.” 

The Queen sighed. She spoke quietly. “I understand, although it saddens me that I will no longer have you here to confide in, I too fear that you are right. I worry that your father is descending into madness and will constantly be worried that you are going to challenge him. I fear for your safety and that of your mate and my grand pup just starting life inside of her. I will make arrangements for you to leave as soon as your vows are taken, leave everything to me.” 

Maggie pulled her mother in for a hug. “I’m going to miss you so much Mama. Thank you for everything you have done for me.” 

“No, thank you my child. The gods have blessed me by making me your mother. It’s been a joy to see you grow up and find your place in this world.” She paused and kissed Maggie’s lips softly. “I have faith that they will guide us back together again one day, but if they choose not to and my fate is to die without seeing you after tomorrow, I want you to make me a promise…” 

“Anything!” Maggie replied. “I swear it on the Seven and the Mother that guides us all that I will do everything in my power to make it so.” 

“Promise me that when your pup is old enough and when the world is safe again, that you will bring them here and show them my grave and tell them I loved them before they were born. Will you promise me that?” The Queen said, tears running down her cheeks. 

Maggie too was crying. “I promise, Mama. I swear it before the gods.” 

The Queen looked relieved, and she sagged into her daughter’s arms. “Good. Thank you.” 

A horn sounded above them, the wall guards had spotted the King’s party heading this way. They were on the main road and would be here in moments. 

The Queen kissed her daughter’s forehead and then pulled away, wiping her tears with the sleeve of her dress. Maggie did the same feeling a bit sick as the sight of the King on his horse came into view.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! :)


	20. Part 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thank you to LadyLissa for editing this chapter! 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :)

Jeremiah Danvers watched from the wall top as the King got off his horse and greeted his family. It didn’t take much to see that there was a lot of bad blood between Oscar and his daughter and even between him and his mate. 

Jeremiah sighed. He had been present when the Princess had first been born, and he remembered his old friend being overjoyed at the sight of his newborn child. The King had been different then, although wild and headstrong, he still had his compassion and his dreams to make the world a more peaceful place. 

Jeremiah left soon after that, his own duties to his house and his wife taking him home to the Vale. He wondered what had happened to turn the man he had once been proud to call brother, into the wraith of an Alpha he was today. 

The Elder Danvers was no fool, he knew he had sent Alex into a lion’s den, but he would have done anything for his daughter. She had talent and ambition as a soldier, a knight, and even though she had been born an Omega, he knew that he had to do what he needed to see her dreams realized. He had prayed for her safety every night, prayed that whatever madness that seemed to hover over this Castle would spare her. His prayers had been answered thus far. 

Watching her interact with the Princess had proven that. He had never seen his daughter look so happy without having a sword in her hand, and Maggie, well, it was obvious that the Alpha would do everything in her power to move mountains if Alex asked her too. They had a special bond, one that was strong and rarely seen in this day and age anymore. Maggie would make a fine ruler one day and with Alex at her side they would be unstoppable. 

Jeremiah paused to take a sip from his flask of water, and watched as the King whispered something in Maggie’s ear. It was obvious that whatever it was, wasn’t loving or words that a good father would say to his child. Maggie paled and even from the walltop he could see her clench her fist in anger. The King laughed, a wicked sound that seemed to echo off the stone walls. He said one more thing that Jeremiah couldn’t hear and then went inside, with a sad looking Queen following behind him. 

His daughter in law stood there for a long moment, taking deep breaths. Jeremiah could see that she was shaking although from fear or anger he couldn’t tell. He turned away, moving toward the door hoping to head her off. The tension seemed to be thick in the air now that the King has returned and his heart ached to realize that Maggie had grown up like this. He wondered if she knew the danger she was in, and that Alex was in, if his wife’s suspicions about his daughter’s pregnancy turned out to be true. 

His feet thumped down the stairs and he was breathing hard by the time he reached ground level. He rushed out, throwing the door open just in time to grab Maggie’s attention. 

The Princess stopped when she saw him and visibly brightened, letting out a small sigh of relief. She moved closer, and fell into step with him as they walked down the hallway. 

“Hello.” Maggie said. “ I was just about to come find you... Did you and Eliza settle in ok?” 

He nodded. “The rooms are perfect Your Grace, thank you.” 

Maggie let out a small breath. “Everything is set for tonight. The King and Queen will welcome you to court and acknowledge my desire to marry your daughter. You will give her away and then spend the night preparing Alex for ceremony as tradition. I will spend the night outside the Castle, preparing my vows as is tradition.” 

“Sounds like everything is on track to run smoothly.” Jeremiah said, wishing he knew that the King had said to her, so that he could fix it. The Alpha was still shaking, a slight tremor in her hands that she tried to hide by fidgeting with her belt. 

“Yes... um... I have a small request, well two actually. Can we speak in private?” She asked nervously, looking around the hallway at all of the Guards looming. Jeremiah nodded and they walked quietly to the room that she had provided for him, since it was closer than her own. He opened the door and let her pass. Eliza was seated at the window seat making some adjustments to one of Kara’s tunics, she jumped to her feet when she realized who was following her mate inside. 

“Your Grace!” She said bowing, but Maggie waved her up. 

“You don’t have to do that here... not when we are alone. You are Alex’s parents... family. You don’t need to bow.” The Princess said nervously. 

Eliza exchanged a look with him and he shrugged motioning that he would tell her later. After she nodded, his mate moved across the room to gently hug the younger alpha. “I would be honored to call you family, Your Grace... Maggie.” She gave her a smile and Maggie melted into her embrace. 

“Thank you.” She sighed and pulled away after a few seconds looking a bit uncomfortable with the attention. She turned back towards him. 

“I have a favor to ask of you.” 

“Name it and if it’s within my power to do so, I will see it done.” Jeremiah said seriously. 

Maggie let out a small breath. “As tradition, Alex and I will spend the night apart, each of us purifying our hearts and minds for the morning. I will spend the night outside the Castle walls sheltered in Sept in the Village.” She paused for a moment. “It is tradition for me to bring a companion so that I don’t have to face the night alone, and who will share in my joy. It’s usually another Alpha, so I was wondering if it was alright it I asked Kara to go with me. I would like to get to know her better.” 

It was unspoken, but Jeremiah read between her words and realized that Maggie didn’t really have anyone else to go with her. He would have said yes, regardless, but this just confirmed to him that it was the right thing to do. “Of course... I’m sure she would be delighted.” Maggie would be a good influence on his youngest, who was struggling with her presentation. 

“Thank you.” Maggie let out a small relieved breath. 

“She’s with Alex if you want to go talk to her before the Welcoming tonight.” Eliza said. 

Maggie nodded, but instead of turning to go she shifted her feet slightly. “I have one more request...” Jeremiah nodded for her to continue. 

“After tomorrow the King has banished me to Hopps Island. As long as he lives, I will never be allowed to return to the Castle. In his eyes, I am an unworthy Alpha, and he is washing his hands of me.” Both Jeremiah and Eliza growled in frustration at that revelation. 

“Over these past few years, I fear he is slowly going mad. He’s fixated on the fear that I’m going to challenge him like he did his father. I’m worried that if he learns of Alex’s pregnancy before we leave the Castle that Alex and our unborn pup will be in danger. My mother is making the arrangements in secret for us to leave as soon as the ceremony is over, but I fear that will not be enough. Do you, Eliza, know of a way to mask Alex’s scent until we are away from this place?” 

Eliza was quiet for a moment, thinking hard about the situation. “I’m not sure. I will study tonight and try to come up with something before the ceremony tomorrow.” 

Maggie nodded. “Thank you.” She sighed and looked down at the floor for a moment before looking back up. “If you will excuse me, I want to say goodbye to Alex and talk to Kara before we are expected to be downstairs.” 

“Of course.” Jeremiah took a few steps forward to open the door. She nodded at him grateful and he smiled back at her. He let her move away, biting back the urge to pull her into a hug. She looked so tired and it both broke his heart and made him angry. 

He waited until she was down the hall before stepping back into the room and closing the door. Eliza was by his side in an instant, wrapping an arm around his waist sensing his emotions. 

“She’s Special isn’t she?” He whispered softly. 

“They both are. They are a good match.” Eliza agreed. She laughed, light and happy despite the somberness of the room. “We are going to be grandparents, can you believe it?” 

Jeremiah shook his head. “Nope. Our oldest is mated and pregnant and our youngest has presented.” He paused and chuckled as well. “We are getting old.” 

“Maggie will be good for Kara, I think.” Eliza said, cuddling close to him. “I’m worried about her.” 

“Don’t be.” He kissed her softly on the head. “We raised good daughters. Our only concern right now should be keeping them safe.” Jeremiah’s hand reached out to gently rub his Omega’s back. 

Eliza melted in to the touch for a moment, seeking comfort. Then she pulled away with a sigh. “I should go start my research.” Jeremiah let her go, watching as Eliza moved back to the table and the massive pile of books that were already stacked on there. She had checked them out last night, in an effort to catch up on the latest techniques in medicine. He smiled at her. She was so brilliant. He trusted that she would come up with something in time.   
  


Alex sighed and shifted in her chair, as she pushed the food around on her plate. She didn’t feel very hungry, her stomach churned and after a few seconds of pretending that she wasn’t miserable, she pushed her plate away and sighed. Alex wasn’t quite sure if it was morning sickness or the thought of spending the night without her mate that was making her feel sick. She could feel Kara staring at her, but her sister knew her well enough not to say anything and soon went back to her own meal. 

The door opened and Maggie stepped inside. “Hey, love.” 

Alex looked up at her, an unconscious smile forming on her face. “Hey, babe.” She said excitedly. 

Maggie smiled back, moving over to kiss her before taking a seat beside her. “Hey Kara.” Maggie said a bit hesitantly. She still wasn’t sure if the younger Danvers liked her or not. 

“Good afternoon Your Grace.” Kara said, bowing her head slightly although she didn’t stand. 

“Please call me Maggie.” Maggie said softly. 

“Ok. Maggie.” Kara said, her voice bright. 

Maggie turned to look at her mate noticing that her plate was half finished. “You feeling ok?” 

Alex nodded and tried to take another bite, but decided against it when her stomach flipped. “Yeah, I’m ok. My stomach is just a little upset.” 

The Alpha gently reached over and rubbed her mate’s back. “Do you want me to have Vasquez bring you up a ginger tea?” 

Alex shook her head, and curled her body into Maggie’s side on the bench seat. “Not yet.” She put a hand on her belly, rubbing the flat surface over her tunic. Then she sighed. “Did you get everything ready for tonight?” 

Maggie nodded. “Mostly... I just have one thing left to do.” She turned to the younger Alpha who was trying to give them some privacy by focusing on finishing her own meal. She was currently chomping on a chicken leg, and Maggie smiled as she said. 

“Hey, Kara. Can I ask you a question?” 

Kara almost dropped the leg onto her plate but managed to hold onto it. She hastily swallowed what was in her mouth and answered. “Of course.” 

Maggie chuckled. “It is tradition for me to take an Alpha companion with me for the purification ritual at the Sept this evening. I was wondering if you would like to accompany me?” 

Kara’s eyes lit up and she was about to say yes. But then something stopped her and her face fell. “I’m not sure that I’m a worthy Alpha for your company, Maggie.” 

Maggie’s heart broke for her soon to be sister. She could see the pain in her eyes, pain she knew well. Alex has hinted earlier that Kara was having trouble adjusting to her presentation, and Maggie wasn’t really sure that she understood what her mate was getting at. Now she did, and she vowed to help in anyway she could. “Of course you are a worthy alpha. Besides we are going to be family you and I, and I would like the chance to get to know you better. But if you want to stay here with your sister instead, I understand. That’s where I would rather be too, than getting bathed by robed old Alpha’s.” 

Kara chuckled. “No, I’ll go with you. As long as you think it will be ok, and as long as you are ok with it Alex?” 

Alex nodded, giving her sister a soft smile. Under the table she grabbed Maggie’s hand giving it a squeeze in thanks. “I think it’s wonderful. I hope you two have fun.” 

Kara nodded and went back to her meal, but her whole demeanor had changed and she seemed to glow in her seat. Maggie smiled too, feeling happy that she could at least do this one small thing for her new family. 

She felt lips brush her ear, and then Alex’s voice was whispering gently. “You are an amazing person, Maggie Sawyer, and I love you so very much.” 

Maggie turned so that their lips met and they kissed softly. “I love you too.” 

Quietly excusing them from the table, Alex stood up and took Maggie’s hand leading her into her room. She quietly shut the door behind them and pressed the Alpha against it. “How much time do we have?” 

“Not long, But Vasquez and Albert will be up to help us get ready, when it’s time.” Maggie said, wrapping her arms around her Omega’s waist. 

“Then we have just enough time to say good-bye in private then?” Alex asked breathlessly. 

Maggie nodded. Alex’s lips pressed earnestly against hers and there was no more talking after that.   
  


Alex took a deep breath as she waited with her parents and sister for the doorman to announce them. She was nervous but the feeling of being in her armor again, seemed to help calm her nerves. She carried no weapon as was the law, but had instead gifted her sword to Kara to carry for the evening. Her younger sister had cried, when Alex presented her with the Danvers’ family sword which Jeremiah had given her the day she had been Knighted. “Keep it safe for me will you Sis?” Alex had said, and Kara couldn’t respond with any words, just a big hug. 

The young Alpha looked so proud to be carrying it, she kept shifting her fingers over the grip, and kept looking down at it as if she couldn’t believe it was real. Alex smiled feeling her nerves die away as her sister’s joy became contagious. 

Armond cleared his throat. “They are ready for you Black Sun.” He said softly, and Alex straightened. She felt her mother’s hand on her shoulder and she took a deep breath. 

Armond opened the door and his voice rang out loud and clear across the throne room. “Presenting, Alexandra Danvers, Black Sun of the People, Mate of Her Royal Highness, Margarita Sawyer, Alpha Crown Princess of the Kingdom, and her parents and sister, Jeremiah, Eliza and Kara Danvers.” 

They walked in as a group. Alex and Kara were in front and their parents walked behind them, Eliza’s arm linked in Jeremiah’s. 

Alex’s eyes twinkled with joy when she saw Maggie waiting for her at the top of the dais. Her mate was dressed in black pants, a silver tunic, and her sash with the medals over her right breast. For once she had a sword at her side, and looked very much like the Alpha royal she was. Alex was proud of her, and in awe of how beautiful and handsome she looked. 

Maggie was smiling at her too and for a moment the rest of the room faded away, leaving them to be the only two people in the world for all they knew. 

Beside her, Kara gently nudged her and Alex blushed as she looked away. Together they bowed when they reached the stairs and the King and Queen rose to greet them. 

“Welcome.” The King said, his voice booming throughout the room. “We are pleased to welcome you to court, to celebrate the joining of our two houses.” He motioned Alex to step forward. She did, moving slow. Maggie met her at the top of the stairs and grabbed her hand, holding it gently in hers. 

The King greeted them with a smile, and Alex had to give it to him, he sure knew how to act. As he spoke about the importance of blood bonds, family and marriage, one couldn’t tell that he loathed the two women standing in front of him. 

The King wrapped up his speech, and then gave them another eerily pleasant smile, as he motioned for the next part of the ceremony to take place. 

The Queen stood up, moving from her seat where she had been watching and stood beside her daughter. Behind her Alex could feel her father moving forward up the stairs to stand beside her. 

“Who stands as witnesses for the betrothed?” The King asked. 

“I, Her Majesty, Luisa Sawyer, High Queen of the Kingdom and Mate of His Majesty, Oscar Sawyer, First of his Name, High King of the Kingdom, so stand before you bearing witness to this betrothal.” The Queen said softly. 

The King turned towards Jeremiah. Jeremiah coughed slightly to clear his throat and then began. “I, Jeremiah Danvers, of the House of Danvers, bear witness to this betrothal.” 

“So it is witnessed.” The King said. “Let no one condemn that which has been witnessed.” He paused then asked them. “Do you witness that their bond has been sealed in blood?” 

The Queen gently touched the mark on Maggie’s neck. “I do.” The King turned to Jeremiah, who blushed when he realized that Alex had to pull down the collar of her shirt for him to see hers. She was lucky that her armor didn’t cover the spot, or maybe Maggie had planned it that way. He shook his head, trying not to think about it. 

“I do.” He said, softly. 

“Then by the testimony of these witnesses, I declare they are considered bonded. Through blood you have been bonded, and have become one body, one spirit, one flesh, and tomorrow you will be one house, one family under the gods. May you be blessed.You now may go and prepare yourselves for the wedding that will take place tomorrow at high noon.” He nodded his head to them, and all four of them bowed. The court clapped and cheered as they made their way down the stairs and down the aisle to the doors. 

The Queen departed shortly after they got out of the room, giving her daughter a kiss and long hug before moving silently away. She was to attend to the feast being held in their honor tonight in their absence. Maggie cast her a worried glance as she retreated towards the side entrance to the room. She whispered a prayer to the gods to protect her mother, before turning her attention back to her mate. Alex’s eyes were misty with tears and Maggie knew that tonight was going to be hard for them both. She kissed her softly, once, twice, and then a third time before finally stepping back. Jeremiah and Eliza were there and they gently guided Alex up the stairs where she would spend her night with them as tradition. 

Kara and Maggie watched them go, and when they were safely on the second floor, they turned and headed outside towards the stables. 

“Are you alright?” Kara asked a few minutes later, when they were riding down the road. 

“Yes. It’s hard being apart from her under normal circumstances but with the knowledge that she’s pregnant with my pup or pups... It’s painful.” Maggie answered softly. 

“I’m sorry.” Kara said, not knowing what else to say. She wondered what it would be like for her, when the time came. 

Maggie hummed slightly under her breath. “Don’t be... it’s a pain I’ll gladly bear.” She reached up a hand unconsciously touching her mark. _I love you._ She thought as they rode towards the ancient Sept in the forest near the edge of the village, just as the last of the sun beams faded into the horizon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know your thoughts on this chapter by leaving a comment below! Thanks for reading! 
> 
> I’m working on making the chapters for this story just a little bit longer, so stay turned for the next chapter, where we see what happens with Maggie and Kara, as well as Eliza, Jeremiah and Alex, plus next chapter will be the wedding we’ve all be waiting for! Thanks for your patience and support! :)

**Author's Note:**

> The first two chapters will be posted today and then the next new chapter will posted on Friday Feb 1st. I have written ahead for this story, so hopefully I will be able to publish this weekly. Let me know what you think by leaving a comment below. If you read this already as a part of the Kinktober story, thanks for sticking with me, and if you are reading it for the first time, then welcome! 
> 
> Please note, because of the content I will be moderating the comments, so once again if you don’t like ABO stories this not the one for you. Constructive criticism only, anything that resembles hate will be deleted. Thank you! 
> 
> Thanks for reading and stay tuned for Chapter Two coming next!


End file.
